Make Room for Baby
by wulfpatronus
Summary: Tim and Jill have gotten pregnant again in 1993. The family is supportive and Jill hopes for a girl while Tim hopes for another boy. Mark is dealing with some jealousy issues while the baby is a little sick. Will Jill get her way and have a girl or will it be another boy? And will Mark warm up to the idea of a sibling?
1. Finding Out (September 29th 1993)

Finding Out

" _Let's talk about having a daughter."_

I remembered those words that Tim said to me after we made up over arguing about whether we wanted more children. While Tim was against having more children (he wanted to stop at three boys), I wanted to try for a little girl. Although I loved my boys dearly (I wouldn't trade them for anything), I wanted a little girl. I wanted to dress someone up in dresses and bows. I wanted to see stuffed animals and everything associated with little girls.

I started wanting a little girl after my sister, Carol, had a little girl. Well, I had wanted one in the back of my mind long before that, but it overcame me after that. At first, I thought (and hoped) Mark would be a girl, but he turned out to be a boy. I wouldn't change a thing about any of them and I loved Mark when I first saw him. Still, the desire was strong for a girl.

Being in a house full of testosterone (male hormones), I was outnumbered one to four. While I liked soft and gentle things, the boys liked things like cars, trucks and tools, normal guy stuff. Now, Mark likes some of the stuff I like, but it's not the same as having a daughter. I couldn't do his hair or doll him up. I couldn't have tea parties with the boys or later bond over girl things with them.

Anyways, that was a month ago, but, I had been having signs that I might be pregnant again. The biggest one was that I missed my last period. It had been a week or so after I was supposed to get it and it wasn't there. That set off warning bells in my head. Either I was pregnant or sick. I was never late or early to have my period so something was wrong.

Along with that, I was feeling more tired than usual but I had assumed it was because of something else. I'd take naps in the middle of the day and fall asleep earlier at night which had concerned Tim. Along with fatigue, I had nausea and vomiting. Every few hours, I'd vomit in the toilet, but I had assumed I had a bug so I didn't think it was pregnancy, but the signs were starting to click. My breasts had started to hurt and they were tender. If I touched them wrong, they hurt. I also was starting to bloat so I was worried.

We'd keep the baby of course, but it was an unexpected time to have a baby. We'd given away all our baby stuff so we'd have to buy more, but that was the fun part. I loved the onesies.

I had decided to take a pregnancy test to make sure I wasn't pregnant, but I had a good feeling I was. The symptoms were just too coincidental. There could be no other answer other than that I was pregnant. I knew Tim would be in shock as would the boys, but they'd warm up to the idea. I knew my mom would love to have another granddaughter as would my dad. Tim's mom only had Brad, Randy and Mark so she'd love a granddaughter.

I grabbed the pregnancy test and sat on it, peeing in the toilet, anxiously waiting. The results could and would change our life dramatically. I would be needed at home more to change and help the baby but I'd have another child to love. I'd see little feet pitter patter and I'd be called Mommy.

"Jill, what's taking so long?" Tim knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Tim, go away please."

He left and I got up, anxious to read the results. I sighed and looked at the results. It had two lines as clear as day. It looked like two Roman numerals. I was pregnant! I would be having a baby boy or hopefully a girl!

"Tim! Tim!" I ran out and found him and the boys sitting on the couch. Brad was watching football with Tim and Mark while Randy was working on his homework.

"What? What?" Tim gave a playful smile and looked at me. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" He felt my forehead. "You never yell my name out like that except to say, 'Oh, Tim.'"

"Ew! Dad that's disgusting," Brad looked at us and Randy finished his homework, joining his brothers in watching TV.

I made a face but smiled. "I'm pregnant! We're having another baby!"

Tim's mouth dropped wide open and I chuckled. "You're pregnant? No joke?"

"No joke. I took a test! I'm pregnant!" I looked at Tim with a big smile.

Tim and the boys shared looks of pure shock which I hoped would turn out to be good. I knew Tim would warm up to the idea of having another child and the boys would too. It'd be someone they could train to be just like them. Still, I felt kind of hurt, but that was the pregnancy talking.

"Congrats, Mom! Are you guys going to find out what it is?"

I had forgotten that we were now able to find out what it was. Technology had changed but I had found out what Brad or Randy were when I was pregnant. I wanted to be prepared with them and be ready when they arrived. With Mark, I wanted the element of surprise.

Tim nodded. "Now, go upstairs until supper please."

The boys and I looked at Tim who had a mixture of happiness and worry on his face. I could tell he was worried about me, but I figured we'd be fine. The baby wasn't hurting me and I knew by know pregnancy like the back of my hand. I wasn't about to give up our unborn baby without a fight but I knew he'd want it.

"Tim, are you okay with having another baby?" I looked at him. "You seem upset."

He nodded. "I'm alright, honey. It's just big news and yes I'm thrilled. Another little tool boy to train."

"Or tool girl. It could easily be a girl too."

He laughed. "Yes, or tool girl. Whatever it is, I'll love it with endless love."


	2. First Doctor Visit (September 30th 1993)

First Prenatal Visit

I was excited to go to my first prenatal visit for the new baby. It had been eight years since I had gone to a prenatal visit, so things will be different. The last time had been with Mark in 1985 and things were different. There wasn't the technology we have now. They could tell the gender, but that was about it. I couldn't wait to see my fourth and final baby. I was hoping and certain that this would be a girl.

I just had a feeling it would be a girl. The things I was craving was certainly pointing towards a girl. I wanted apple pie, ice cream, chocolate and anything sweet I could get my hands on. I wasn't fat yet, but I was gaining a little weight. After eating though, I'd throw it back up. I had severe morning sickness that was a sign of having a girl. It'd didn't make me dehydrated so I was happy. I was starting to have a little acne so I felt like a teenager again. I didn't want anyone to see my face, but it wasn't too bad. I had also tried the garlic test one day and no smell came. I also noticed I slept on my right side most of the time. I was having a girl! There were other tests but I decided to wait on them.

I picked out my white sweater with a red sweater vest and jeans with tennis shoes. Today, we were going to my first prenatal visit, just Tim, Randy and me. I had offered for the boys to go but only Randy wanted to. Brad wanted to talk to Jennifer while Mark had karate practice. Although it was too early to find out the gender, I was still excited.

"Jill, are you ready to go?" Tim had a teal button up shirt on tucked into his shirt with jeans and a belt with tennis shoes. Randy a red shirt with his red and plaid sweatshirt on.

I nodded. "Yeah, Tim, just give the pregnant lady a chance to get down. You know, I have a life growing inside of me."

Tim chuckled. "So, I've noticed and heard. I packed some sweets for you on the road along with your favorite drink."

He held open the door for me and Randy climbed into the back seat. We'd need a bigger car but I did see a 1966-1967 Ford station wagon that held seven. Brad and Mark could sit in the back while Randy and the baby sat in the seats behind us. The car was still there and I wanted to talk to Tim about buying it.

Tim had decided to drive since he was being over protective.

"So, I found a 1966-1967 station wagon that would work perfectly for the family. It's at your buddy's dealership and he offered a low price on it," I smiled. "I think we should get it. The kids would get used to riding in a bigger car and we'd have it when he/she arrives."

Tim smiled as Randy was reading a book and keeping to himself. "That's a great idea, honey. You know, I love you and your love for classic cars."

I smiled and grabbed the bag, vomiting into the empty bag, making the car smell like vomit. Randy took no notice but Tim held my hand and we headed to the doctor's, excited for the first prenatal visit.

"We're here," Tim smiled.

We got out and I walked with Randy at my side, but not holding my hand anymore. At his age, it wasn't cool to hug or hold your mother or father's hand anymore so I wasn't pushing it. Brad had gotten in trouble for punching a kid who teased him about hugging Tim so we learned not to push it. Thanks to Wilson, we decided to give them space and let them come to us.

"I have an appointment for a prenatal visit. Jill Taylor," I told the desk and Tim put his arm around me.

The nurse nodded. "Go sit down and wait to be called."

She regarded Tim with a nod and Randy followed, his nose buried in his book. Although he liked pranking, he loved reading and I was glad he did. He could finish a book in a week which made him the academic one of the family. He wasn't interested in tools or cars, but he loved sports.

"Jill Taylor?" A woman called.

She was tall, African American with long black hair and brown eyes. She had on a magenta button up shirt with black slacks. Tim sat by me and Randy sat on my lap, not paying attention.

She went over the basic insurance (who knew us by name thanks to Tim) and birthdate, stuff like that. She then told us to go to the West Wing waiting room number 2.

We rode the elevator and I allowed Randy to push the button. Tim and I were talking and Randy was still buried in his book, causing me to feel protective. Motherly instincts were surging and I wanted to hug him close. I knew he'd push me away if I tried so I left him alone.

We sat down and started talking about the baby. When he/she got here, she'd need a room so we decided on converting the guest room to a nursery. We would leave the boys where they were at for now so that there wouldn't be too many changes. We had decided on blue if it was a boy or pink if it was a girl.

"Mrs. Taylor?" A nurse called and I got up with Tim. Randy followed, glum that he finished his book already.

I stepped on the scale and my weight was 150 pounds. I had gained eight pounds already, but I had plenty more to go. I was 5'7 and my temperature was about 99 but I didn't feel feverish.

We walked into an examination room and I laid on the table, waiting for them to apply the gel to display the ultrasound. Randy was curiously looking at the ultrasound equipment and asking Tim questions that he couldn't answer. Thankfully, the nurse answered them for him.

I sat up and Tim gave me some chocolates.

The nurse asked me questions about my menstrual cycle and Randy seemed grossed out by it. It wasn't too graphic so I wasn't concerned about it since he learned about it in health class anyways. I told her about my symptoms and my pregnancy test. I also told her about my previous pregnancies. She and I discussed my health and I told her I was fine.

She asked Tim about his side of the family and he told her that no one had been born with a defect and that there were no major health issues. We told her about Randy's asthma and allergies, but she wasn't concerned about that.

Since I knew what was coming at this point, I sent Randy out of the room and a nurse went with him to show him some medical stuff. The doctor examined me thoroughly and gave me a pelvic exam to see if something was wrong. I turned out to be healthy to my relief. He swabbed my throat and had me pee in a cup. At that point, I was fully dressed so Randy came back. I had a blood test done to check for some things otherwise I was fine.

"Thank you, Jill," The doctor smiled after telling me things I already knew.

I walked with Tim and Randy to the car, ready to start this journey of a nine month pregnancy.


	3. The Big Announcement (October 5th, 1993)

Telling Al, Heidi and Wilson (October 5th, 1993)

A few days had passed since the first doctor visit and Tim and I had decided it was time to tell our friends our big announcement. They were basically family anyways but we would have them over for dinner and games. The boys would stay for supper but then they'd go do homework.

My symptoms had improved some, but I still had nausea, morning sickness (severe) and cravings. I wanted everything in the fridge but I also wanted to curl up into a bed and sleep. So, I was basically still in my first trimester. Blissful and not yet painful.

Lately, Mark had been upset and I assumed it was because we were having a baby and that meant he wouldn't be the baby anymore. We used to baby him and do what most parents do with the youngest child. Now that a new baby was coming, I figured he felt pushed aside. Wilson advised us to talk to him but also give him space to calm down.

Brad and Randy warmed up to the idea quickly of hopefully having a little brother but I knew they'd enjoy a little sister. They could show off how strong they were but I figured they'd also bond with her. They could play with her, become her best friends and protectors.

"I got it!" Tim yelled as the doorbell rang.

I figured it was probably Al and Ilene since they liked to come early but Wilson did only live next door. Poor Wilson had to listen to Tim and I go on and on about our problems but he didn't seem to mind. He would listen and give advice like he was our father and that pleased us. He was kind to the boys too so that was a relief to Tim and I. They had someone to turn to when they were sad.

"Hey Wilson," Tim smiled and opened the door, beckoning for him to come in.

Brad, Mark and Randy were watching the Nature Channel about humpback whales which was perturbing but I didn't care since it wasn't that bad.

Wilson smiled. "Hello neighbor! How is the joy of having a new life in you?"

I laughed. "Aside from the morning sickness? It's great! I have an excuse to eat all the chocolate I want."

"Wait, how did you know I was pregnant?" I asked.

Wilson chuckled. "I heard the boys talking about it outside plus you talked to me about it, remember?"

Tim smiled and Wilson sat down. I beckoned for the boys to go outside and they went to play football to give the adults time alone. Mark wouldn't look at me but Brad and Randy gave a normal teen/pre-teen greeting to me.

"Hey guys," Al walked in with Ilene hugging his arm.

Ilene was a pretty woman and she reminded me of Karen who had moved to New York with her husband. Sometimes, she'd visit during the holidays and during the summer, but she was frequently busy. The way we talked most of the time was by writing letters.

"Tim, I'm out of pie," I looked at him expectantly.

He smiled at me. "There's more in the fridge, honey. Scoop up some ice cream too."

I ate some pie and ice cream and sat by Tim, Al and Wilson on the couch. The baby seemed to be always hungry but that's how all babies were. With a smile, I looked at Tim and snuggled into his shoulder. By that time, Heidi had gotten here and was sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Well, since you're all here, Jill and I would like to announce that we're expecting a baby. She'll be here in June," Tim smiled.

Heidi smiled widely. "Congratulations! I need to throw you a baby shower, Jill! So how are the boys taking the news?"

I smiled. "Brad and Randy are over the moon, but Mark's not warming up to the idea yet. I think he will soon."

Tim smiled and Al grinned. "Congratulations, buddy. What are you hoping for?"

I smiled. "Well, I want a girl, I'm not sure about Tim."

"After thinking about it, I'd like a girl too, still. I could build her a Barbie dream house and Jill could make her at least one dress."

I smiled. "Well, I'm glad we're on the same page."

It was fun to talk to our friends, but I was feeling like I was about to vomit again. Sensing that I was, Tim handed me a bag and I vomited into the bag. He rubbed my back and made me feel better. The baby was hopefully a girl and I had always loved the name Hannah, but I had to run that by Tim. I assumed he'd want the middle name to be Jillian (my name) so she'd be Hannah Jillian Taylor. If it were a boy, I liked Isaac Wilson Taylor.

"Are you going to convert the guest room?" Heidi asked as Al, Wilson and Tim went outside to barbeque and give Heidi and I time alone.

I nodded. "We plan to. If it's a girl, which I think it is, we're painting it pink and if it's a boy, we're painting it blue."

"Have you had any of the signs that it could be a girl?"

I nodded. "I had most of them. I'm 75% sure it's a girl."

Heidi grinned and we talked about the baby and how cute it would be. With Tim's and my genes, it'd be beautiful. I wanted the baby to get the boys and Tim's eyes but I thought she would get my hair. I'd love to stick a pink bow in her hair but in this family, I figured she'd be somewhat tomboy. I couldn't wait for her to come but I had several months to wait.

Tim and the others had come back in and the ten of us had sat down to eat together for supper. The boys were on one side and Heidi, Wilson, Al and Ilene on the other.

I couldn't wait for my baby to meet her family!


	4. Lunch & Dinner (October 6th, 1993

A Sew, Sew Evening

The boys were at school and Tim was out at the hardware store so I was supposed to be alone for the day, but Ilene was coming over for the day. Plus, I invited our new neighbor, Maria, over so it'd be a girl's day. They had moved in yesterday morning and I went over to meet her and welcome her to the neighborhood. Tim isn't keen on neighborhood relationships (well more the fact that the neighbors aren't keen of him) but the only one he'll actively talk to is Wilson. When we moved in, the neighbors were welcoming until Tim was himself. I love him no matter what, but the neighbors weren't fond of him being accident prone. The neighbors didn't mind the boys or me though.

Anyways, when I met her and started talking to her yesterday, she was friendly, telling about her husband's meat company transferred him to Detroit. I told her about Tim being a salesman and now a TV host on Tool Time. She said she had heard of it from the neighbors but thought it was funny. We didn't talk much before she had to leave. I invited her and her husband, Joe, out for dinner tonight with Tim and me tonight. It'd be an absolute joy to tell him. Not really.

I had successfully cleaned the house, washed the dishes and done the laundry earlier so I had nothing to do but read while I waited for Ilene and Maria. I told them to come around noon so that we could go out for lunch and shop. Although I had fatigue, I wasn't at the point of my pregnancy that my feet hurt yet. I couldn't wait to tell Maria and we could look at baby clothes.

I heard the doorbell and opened the door. "Hey, Maria!" I hugged her.

"Hey, Jill," Maria walked in. "Why does it smell like pie in here?"

"I baked a pie. I had an urge to make one," I lied.

 _That urge being a craving…I had a good reason for lying, although God frowned upon it. I'll tell her at lunch where it's more appropriate._

I planned on telling her at lunch, which I assumed would include me bringing a bucket. I still had some morning sickness but not as severe.

"Oh. Anyways, your friend Ilene is in the driveway. Where are we heading?"

I looked at her. "I figured we'd head to the Hudson Café."

I walked out and saw Ilene waiting there in her car. I had asked Ilene to drive us and she agreed. With Maria sitting in the front, I had room to stretch and sleep off some pregnancy fatigue. Tim was used to the fatigue (as were Heidi, Wilson and Ilene) so Ilene had brought a pillow and blanket for me to sleep.

I climbed in the back seat and laid down, feeling myself fall asleep, but also thinking about dinner tonight. I hadn't talked to Maria's husband (or for that fact Maria) about the pregnancy, so I'd tell her at the restaurant that I can't have alcohol.

The ride was bumpy but I was fast asleep, dreaming about finally having a daughter. I had someone to dress up, do her hair, talk about boys (and "Aunt Rosie") with her. If the baby was a girl, I'd be overjoyed. I'll love it if it's a boy, but I craved a daughter. I wanted to see pink and see dolls and a dollhouse.

"Jill, we're here," Ilene woke me up and I got out, taking the bucket with me.

I brushed my hair and sat in my seat, between Ilene and Maria. Ilene was wearing a pink button up shirt with jeans and Maria was wearing a flowered shirt with black slacks.

"What will you ladies be having to drink?" The waiter asked. He had black hair (short) with brown eyes and was in his twenties.

"I'll have orange juice, a large please," I told. Maria and Ilene both got wine.

I took mine but then rushed to the bathroom to vomit and use the toilet. With each of my pregnancies, I had to go twenty times a day. With this one (so far), I had to go thirty but I knew it wasn't a big amount. Again, Ilene and the others understood (Al didn't but Tim got it very clearly).

I came back and Maria smiled. "Jill, are you pregnant? You're showing the signs that you are!"

I nodded. "I'm about a month in. I see the doctor my second prenatal visit on the 30th." I looked at a mom carrying a newborn baby and it brought tears to my eyes since I couldn't wait for mine.

"Congratulations! What do you and your husband hope you're having?"

Ilene smiled and I looked at her, ignoring my tears. "We have three boys already so we hope to have a girl. I want a girl I can dress up and do girly things with."

Maria smiled. "That's great! We should go to the baby shop and look for clothes!"

We ordered our food and started talking about baby names. I had talked to Tim and he wanted Jacob Wilson Taylor but agreed to Isaac Wilson Taylor. If it was a girl, we wholeheartedly agreed on Hannah Jillian Taylor. I told her that "Hannah" wasn't after anyone special (aside from the Bible), I just loved the name. The middle name was my name.

I ate my pie and my food in twenty minutes but I was technically eating for two, so it was expected that I would be hungry. The baby got most of my food, but since she needed it to grow, I wasn't complaining. I'd get hungrier as the pregnancy went on (and bigger).

We talked about whether I would breastfeed or bottle feed and I told them that I planned on breastfeeding. It was possible for me to pump breastmilk into bottles so I would do that and stock up on them for others to feed her. Breastfeeding had more health factors (and bonding a mother/child) so I jumped on the idea.

After eating at Hudson's, we headed to Babies R Us and walked in. I grabbed a cart and pushed it, my mind overjoyed by having a reason to go in this store again. The last time I had gone, it was for my sister-in-law, Nancy, who was expecting twins. Hers were due in January, so for now, I had a pregnancy buddy.

Anyways, I saw the customer service section on one side and the merchandise on the other. I was drawn to the pink instead of the blue, so I started walking to the clothes section. I found a red dress and other dresses, my mind happily thinking about being able to buy a baby clothes.

"Jill, I saw a cute crib," Ilene smiled.

We shopped some more for clothes and then we headed back home so that I could be there when the boys get home to get dinner for them and tell them the directions for staying home alone.

"Hey Tim," I smiled and took out the leftovers for the boys, heating it up for them.

"Hello, sweetheart," He kissed me and then my unchanged belly. "And hello my little offspring."

I smiled. "We're going to dinner with Joe and Maria (our new neighbors), tonight."

"I forgot—I have, um, a thing to do tonight."

I crossed my arms playfully and he groaned, walking off.

Mark's POV

I sat on the porch step, playing with a toy by myself, glumly watching Brad and Randy toss a football to each other as if no changes had happened. A few days ago, Mom had announced that she was having a baby. That meant that I would no longer be the baby. I wouldn't be favored anymore. What they did with me, they'd do with the new baby. He/she wouldn't have to do chores, would get their attention and would get protection. I knew that I was cute (or I thought I was!) and I had thought that Mom and Dad would've stopped with me. I thought they loved me the most (I knew Brad and Randy didn't) but I was wrong. I used to get lots of stuff that I wanted (within reason) but not anymore.

It just wasn't fair! Why did they want a new baby? The only thing babies did were cry, poop, eat and a repeating cycle. For some reason, Mom and Dad always awed over seeing new babies and loved holding them. To me, babies were stinky and pointless to have. They needed parents for everything but I couldn't do anything about it. I wasn't about to hurt the baby or anything.

"How can you guys toss a football? Aren't you angry about the new baby?" I asked angrily.

Brad caught the football. "No, dork. It's just a new baby, don't have a cow over it."

Randy nodded. "The only thing that'll happen is that the baby will replace you."

"Really?" I looked at them.

They laughed. "Yeah, the baby's going to take your room and you have to live in the basement."

Randy laughed. "We're teasing, man. The only thing that'll happen to you is that there's another little kid in the house. Sure, it'll have the attention, but you can get away with stuff with Mom and Dad focused on the baby."

I ran off to my room. No!

Randy's POV

I laughed at seeing Mark run off and high-fived Brad. It was fun to taunt him and to play a joke on him with him being gullible. Since the dork was gone, Brad and I continued with football and started tossing it back and forth. Happily, we laughed and started talking about the baby.

"Want to make a bet?" Brad asked.

I grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think the baby's going to be a boy, what do you think it'll be?"'

I wanted a brother, but I had a strong feeling it was a girl. "I think it's a girl."

"If it's a boy, you must do all my chores for a week and if it's a girl, I have to do all yours for a week."

I grinned and tossed him the football. "You're on!"

Tim's POV

I started working on the hot rod again and thought about the baby. I was still awestricken that I was going to be a daddy again for a fourth time. My mom and dad had six of us, so my mom knew things about having a big family. Four kids didn't seem big (especially since the older three could care for themselves).

At first, I wanted a boy to share my interests with but then I remembered my conversation with Jill. Jill had wanted a daughter and at first, I said no but then I gave in and now, we were expecting a baby. I hoped to have a daughter so that I could have a princess for my queen. I wanted to see lots of pink, give piggy back rides (and cuddles), build a doll house and see Jill's face light up. Jill's happiness was my number one concern, after that of my children.

"Hey, new neighbor," A voice walked in and I banged my head, but slid out from under the car and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Tim," I shook his hand.

He smiled. "So, I hear you're expecting a baby?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he/she's due in June."

"Well, I'm excited for dinner. Maria and I have picked the place already."

 _Could you get any more annoying? I want to work on my car! Leave me alone! Unless you're one of the boys or Jill wanting to help, go away!_

Later that night, Jill and I got in the car and headed to the restaurant that we had picked. While I drove, Jill was napping some and I had a pillow and blanket for her to use while in the car. I wanted my queen to have the best and I wanted to take the best care I could of her and the baby.

"Honey, we're here," I smiled and shook her awake.

She woke up and walked in. "Hey, Maria!" Jill hugged her and then kissed my hand.

We sat down and Joe smiled. "You should order the steak. They can make it so rare that you can soak up the blood with a napkin!"

That wasn't good for the baby (or for Jill) and I felt protective of my unborn child and my wife. I shook my head at her and she decided to get a burger with fries and some more pie.

"Why didn't you guys get the steak?" Joe asked.

"Joe, that's not good for Jill or the baby," I looked at her. "Besides, Jill's been wanting a medium well burger and has been craving pie."

Joe settled down and I kissed Jill's cheek. "How is the little squirt by the way?"

She smiled. "He/she's asleep."

The food came and Jill scarped it down like a mad animal, but that was normal for her and for most pregnant ladies. When the pregnancy got further, her appetite would grow again.

"Jill, did you have time to breathe?" Joe asked playfully.

"Be nice," I felt over protective.

After we ate, we headed home, excited for the next day.


	5. Talks & Tool Time (October 7, 1993)

Jill's POV

Tim and I walked in the local Walmart to buy groceries for this week and to kill some time on our hands since the boys were in school. It was around one and we had about two and a half hours to go. Brad and Randy got home around that time, but he and Randy were old enough to stay home alone for a few hours. Mark wasn't but he'd stay in his room so Brad and Randy wouldn't have too much to do. Mark got home at four so at the worst, Brad would be home alone. Wilson was almost always home, so he'd have someone to run to in case of an emergency. Anyways, the reason we had to be home was so that Tim could go do Tool Time. It was done five days a week, taped for half an hour each day.

The Walmart was like any other Walmart you've seen. They had produce, makeup, clothes (all ages), books, computers, auto stuff and tools. It was basically a store where you could shop for all your needs. I preferred shopping by myself since the boys or Tim usually were goofy when they came along, but I wanted Tim. I was feeling hormonal and wanted my goofy but sweet husband.

We walked over to the produce and I started looking at fruit prices. Lately, I had wanted any and every kind of fruit under the sun so I stocked up on fruit. The baby loved raspberries especially so I ate them often. Anyways, I put some fruit in the shopping cart and did the same with vegetables. I put some milk and other things in there and walked through with Tim pushing the cart and holding my hand.

"I have an idea," Tim smiled. "What if we buy an outfit of each gender along with a toy and a paint chip of either blue or pink? We find a shopping bag and put it in the bag. We can do cupcakes with either pink or blue inside."

I smiled. "Tim! That's a great idea!"

We had two hours still so we had enough time to shop without having to worry. Since we had nothing better to do, we figured we'd shop. I needed a new book and Tim insisted on looking at the tools to see if they got more Binford tools.

We walked towards the books but out of the corner of my eye, I saw baby things. I saw car seats, strollers, diapers and everything else. With a pout, I looked at Tim and he nodded to confirm that we could go over.

"Oh, look at them, they're so cute!" I looked at a white car seat that had colorful padding and saw a toddler one. I remembered when the boys needed them.

"Hey, Jill, let's wait to get some furniture," Tim told as we looked at the strollers.

I saw a blue one that was made for a newborn that I really liked. I saw playmats, bouncers and other things we would get. We were waiting until we found out the gender so we knew what to buy. I still enjoyed looking though. I loved seeing the things that babies needed. I couldn't wait to hold my baby who was finding delight in having me eat mounds of fruit.

We wandered over to the clothes and I saw the little pink things. There were onesies, dresses, pajamas and more. I had kept a few of the boys' onesies for memories, but I was being drawn near to the girl clothes. Tim seemed eager to look at them too but his gaze was looking near the tools.

"Just go, Tim, I'm almost done," I laughed.

He eagerly headed off and I contemplated what it would be like to have a daughter. I'd have someone to talk about boys with, cuddle and put bows in her hair. I could braid her hair or have it in pigtails. I loved having a new life in me and one who depended solely on me.

"Jill, can we buy this tool?" He asked, taking me back to reality.

"No, Tim, we have enough stuff," I laughed. "You have over 270 tools already."

He laughed. "Fine, you're a party pooper. Let's get home. I'm guessing the boys are already home."

We walked out of the store and headed home.

Brad's POV

When I got home from school (a total bore but hey, I had no choice in going), I saw that I was home alone. That didn't bother me (not a single bit), but it meant that when Randy and I got home, we had to keep track of Mark. He wasn't hard to watch, he stayed in his room or would annoy us. He's a goody-goody. Anyhow, I had homework then free time until soccer at four, I had a feeling we would go to watch a taping of Tool Time (Dad's show) since Mom was going. He wanted us there when he announced Mom's pregnancy.

"Hey, Randy," I finished my homework and saw him open a bag of cookies.

Randy smiled. "Hey, Brad. We should talk to Mark. He needs to learn that having a sibling is fun." He grinned. "You know, it'll get him to leave us alone."

"Another perk for us, plus it's a total chick magnet. Girls go nuts over babies."

Randy laughed. "Like any chicks would dig you, Mr. Spends 100 hours on his hair."

I was about to answer when Mark walked in and slammed the door. He was still angry about not being the baby anymore. When I became one, I was one so I didn't fully understand, but Randy and I became close. I'm starting to drift away from him to his dismay), but he's still fun sometimes. Randy was three (I was four) when Mark was born so we had fun taunting him.

"Mark, come here. We want to tell you why a sibling will be fun," I grinned.

Randy nodded and Mark plopped himself on the couch.

I smiled. "You have someone you can make do your chores and you can tease them like Randy and I did to you."

"Really? What would Mom and Dad say?"

They laughed. "What they say to us, but you'll be able to get away with it. You're one of the youngest."

Mark grinned. "I could teach him about stuff too."

"Exactly. See?"

Mark grinned and ran off as Mom walked in. "Come on you guys, we have to go with your dad. We're going to see Tool Time."

Clamoring in the car, we scrambled in and I ended up in the captain's seat. Randy was in the seat behind Dad and Mark was in the middle. Once the new kid came, we'd need a new car. I saw a '67 car that would fit us all and I figured Mom would buy it. It had seatbelts fastened in so it was safe.

"Ow, you kicked me Mark!" I yelled and kicked him back.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mark kicked me back.

Mom gave a glare. "Enough you two!"

We stopped and Dad parked in his spot with Mark sulking in the back and Randy was staring off into space. Although he loved to get in trouble, he was studious and loved being in plays. I figured he'd become a doctor one day while I become a PE teacher (or athlete) and Mark would become an engineer.

We walked in with Mr. Binford tailing after us and Mom had a bag of fruit packed for her in case the baby wanted it. Lately, the baby wanted fruit. I wanted a boy but I had a good feeling it would be a girl.

"Hey, Taylor Family! Jill, do my ears deceive me? Are you pregnant once again?"

Mom laughed softly. "Yes, John. We're hoping for a girl."

"Well, congratulations to you guys! Your seats are in the first row in the center," Mr. Binford told.

Happily, Mom, Mark, Randy and I headed to our seats and sat down. Mom was gulping down her fruit and Randy was lost in his book again. With Mom and Randy, you had a tough time getting them to pay attention if they were reading.

"Does everybody know what time it is?" Heidi asked.

"Tool Time!" We yelled.

Dad grinned, walking in with Al. "I am Tim the Tool-man Taylor. This is my assistant, Al Borland."

Al did his salute and Mom finished her fruit. "Before we start, Tim has a special announcement."

Dad smiled and put on his toolbelt. "There's going to be a new addition to our family. My lovely wife Jill is going to have a baby."

The audience clapped and Dad started his show.


	6. Tears and a Funeral (October 13, 1993)

Stories, Being a Man and a Funeral

Tim's POV

I walked back from talking to one of the producers about a joke we shared. When I walked in, the room seemed somber. Al looked like he was about to cry (had my jokes been that mean?) and Heidi had a tear-streaked face. What was going on that was so sad? Were my kids and wife okay? If I lost any of them, I had no idea how I would go on. My heart would be empty forever. I realized I was just been a worrywart and walked in. Tonight, Jill had wanted to show me the blanket that she was making for the baby.

"What's going on?" I looked at them.

Heidi walked off to give us privacy and I looked at Al. I knew there was a slim chance that my family could be in danger, but it could still happen. What if someone had taken them or had killed them? _Get those thoughts out of your head, Tim. The baby, Jill and the boys are perfectly fine._ I sighed and looked at Al who was hesitating to speak.

"Tim, Mr. Binford died. He had a heart attack," Al told me with a solemn face but he was trying not to cry.

I looked at him. "What?" _Was this a joke? He seemed healthy yesterday._

"It's okay to cry, you know," Al broke down in tears as we walked to our cars to head home.

I started driving there and thought about all Mr. Binford had done. He found me right out of college and offered me a job to sell tools. That same year, Jill and I had married and he had been in the front row of the wedding. He became the father I lost and my sole father figure. He was supportive throughout Jill's pregnancies with the boys and he gave us the loan to the house. He was the first person there when all the boys were born. He would babysit for us whenever we needed it (Wilson did too) and he had become like family.

I pulled into the driveway and saw Jill's red 55 Chevy Nomad parked. There were no car seats since the boys had outgrown them. This year, Jill and I had surprised Mark by telling him he didn't need a booster seat anymore. We hadn't bought the baby one yet and I couldn't wait to have one again.

I walked in and saw my family at the table, bringing a smile to my face. Jill was at her spot at the table, enveloping letters and the boys were too. They were focused on what they were doing and I hung up my coat. I couldn't wait to see a tiny coat and all the tiny things a baby brought.

"Hi honey," I walked to Jill and kissed her. She kissed me and went back to what she was doing.

"How was your day?" She was focused on her task.

"Fine," I answered softly. I paused, bent down and whispered, "John Binford died."

"What?" Jill leaped up and looked at me as if I had said someone in the family had died. That's how close we were to him.

John and Jill had gotten along well and they treated each other like father and daughter. He was a grandfather to the boys and I felt blessed to have him. Tears were in Jill's eyes and I knew she would cry soon. I didn't blame her, but I didn't feel like crying. I didn't know how to react to that news.

"How about I take you boys to play basketball?" I asked and the boys eagerly shot up. "Go get in the car."

The boys ran like somebody had said that Isiah Thomas was in the car. They put on their jackets and ran to the car. Scrambling, they scrambled to get in and I looked at Jill who was trying to fight tears. She was clearly losing but I still wasn't crying or doing anything.

"You're not going to cry, are you?" I asked and then realized it sounded cold and mean.

She looked at me as if I was insane. "Well, yeah, I might."

"What's up with everyone today? You're crying, Al's crying. Big Mike blubbered like a baby," I sounded cold.

"Tim, it's perfectly natural to cry when people die," Jill told me. "Don't you think you should stay and talk about this?"

I went and took the gym bag and the basketball. "Jill, there's nothing to talk about. He's reached the end of the line. Next stop, tool heaven!" I slammed the door and drove off with the boys.

Jill's POV

When Tim slammed the door, I felt tears run down my face. I knew we weren't going to divorce, but I felt hurt. I wanted to talk to him about this since I knew he had to be hurting from this. John Binford was like a father to Tim and to me since mine was in Texas. He was the first person there when the boys were born and he gave us the loan to this house. He was family and this felt like a tremendous loss to us. The baby would never get a chance to know him.

Since I was alone, I decided to finish addressing, enveloping and mailing the invitations myself but I saw Wilson next door. He was looking through the telescope and was happily looking at the stars. He was a bit eccentric, but to us, he too was family. He always had his ears and mind open. He babysat and would help us when we needed it.

I walked out to see Wilson and I felt tears run down my cheeks. I couldn't hold them back any longer. Tears were streaming down my face and I rubbed my stomach although I knew the baby couldn't feel my touch yet. I was excited for the baby to feel my touch soon, but right now I was focused on John.

"Hi-de-ho, neighborette," Wilson smiled but frowned. "What's the matter? What did Tim do now?"

I shook my head. "He didn't do anything. John Binford died. He was the one who gave us the loan to this house, was there for the boys and gave Tim his job."

Wilson walked over and hugged me close. "It's okay, neighborette."

"I wanted to talk to Tim about it, but he took the boys to play basketball."

"Well, I'd advise going and talking to him when he gets back. He may just not know how to mourn yet."

I nodded. "Thank you, Wilson."

I walked back in and resumed the task of finishing the invitations. Tears ran down my cheeks but now, I was allowing them to come down. The doctor said that we all have bad days and that they wouldn't affect the baby. I felt sad that the baby wouldn't get to have that person that the boys did but we could talk to her about it.

I finished addressing the invitations and started mailing them. "You know, sweetie, you would've loved Mr. Binford. He was a gentle and caring man. When your brothers were born, he was the first person there. He would come and tell us about Tim's antics and would stay with your brothers."

I mailed the letters and walked back, seeing that Tim's mustang was pulling back into the driveway. I got in before them and started making tea for myself. Lately, I was craving fruit tea and the baby went nuts over it. Tim walked in and the boys went upstairs.

"Tim, we need to talk," I looked at him as the boys went upstairs.

Tim looked at me. "It probably would've been best if I had stayed and talked with you, huh?"

He didn't seem angry anymore and I felt relieved. I hated when we fought and it didn't have a beneficial effect on the baby. I didn't care right now. I wanted my arms around him and I wanted to let myself cry.

"I'm sorry," Tim hugged me and let me cry. "I just don't know how to mourn for him. He was the best man I ever knew. He was family. The first thing I thought of was, 'Am I out of a job?' That's pretty selfish."

I shook my head at him. "No, you were thinking of your family's welfare, especially the baby's."

He looked at me. "What if I told you it was because I thought I wouldn't be recognized anymore?"

"That's selfish, yes."

He smiled. "I love you."

Randy's POV

I sat on my bed and read my book, but it was hard to concentrate. Although I didn't wear my emotions on my sleeve like Mom did, I was upset too. I missed Mr. Binford and the way he was like our grandfather. We basically had three grandpas but now we only had two. Mr. Binford was funny and he'd let us play with the tools and would make things better.

"Brad, this sounds dumb, but I miss Mr. Binford," I looked at my big brother who I often got advice on girls from.

He looked at me. "Randy, that's normal when someone dies. I don't think you should cry, but find a way to mourn. Be a man."

I nodded and looked at my book. Brad was right. I shouldn't cry.

Tim's POV

A couple days later, it was the day of John's funeral. I knew I would probably cry, but at a funeral, that was normal. Most men didn't cry, but Wilson and Jill told me that it was perfectly fine for anyone to cry. If not, then find a new way to mourn, but let it out. I wanted to tell my boys that in the future and the same would go for the new baby, which I expected was a girl.

Jill pulled into the parking lot, dressed in her black dress with her hair curled and me in a black suit. I normally didn't dress up except for Tool Time or for the days my wife made me, but this would show respect to John. While we were there, we planned to announce Jill's pregnancy.

"Are you ready?" Jill asked and held my hand.

I nodded. "Let's go."

We walked in and I sat down next to Jill. I was by some of the old salesmen that I competed against to become the number one salesman, but I didn't care at that point. I wanted to go to the funeral and go home. Nothing else mattered right now but John, the baby and Jill.

"Hey, Tim! How's Tool Time going?" A tool salesman named Todd asked.

"Very well! You remember my wife Jill? We're expecting another baby."

"Congratulations!" People told us and the funeral started.

As the funeral started, I felt tears running down my cheeks and it hit me that John would never come back. I'd never see him at Thanksgiving again. I'd never get another Christmas or birthday gift from him. The boys would never get to be babysat by him and would never get to say goodbye.

"John was a wonderful man," I spoke. "He was someone who you could share a beer with and someone you could talk to 24/7. I regret not spending enough time with him. He was like a father to my wife and myself. He was like a grandfather to our boys but he never got to meet our unborn child."

I sat down and Jill held my hand tight, rubbing my arm and I felt tears run down my face. At that point, I didn't care who saw me cry or if I cried. I was mourning John in the way I needed to be and he was in a safe place.

"Are you ready, honey?" Jill asked as we had to say goodbye.

I nodded and walked up to the casket with tears running down my face. Jill put her arm around mine. John was gone and I would never see him again.

"Goodbye, John, you were like the father I never had," I watched as they lowered the casket into the ground and buried it.


	7. Voting and Treehouses (October 20, 1993

Jill's POV

Since there was no school for the boys today, Tim and I decided to put the names that we had chosen for the baby on a whiteboard and have them vote. To be fair, Tim and I would vote at the same time so that it didn't seem preplanned. We had a choice of three names for a girl and three names for a boy. Although Tim and I had this feeling that we were going to have a girl, we wanted to have a backup plan.

Early this morning, I had morning sickness, but that was normal with the first few months of pregnancy. Like with Brad, I had terrible morning sickness with baby number four. It was like clockwork. Every two hours, I had morning sickness, but hopefully as the next few months pass it'll start getting better.

This morning when I got dressed, my breasts started to feel sore and tingly. That too was part of being pregnant, but that didn't make it any less painful. Tim saw that I was hurting and massaged my back, making me sit down while he cooked. Normally, I cooked breakfast but I knew as the months passed, I couldn't. Yesterday, Ilene and I went shopping for sports bras and I started sleeping in one. That started soothing my pain.

Anyways, since it was after lunch, we had decided to do the name voting now while the kids were around and weren't wanting to go to friends' houses. Although Brad and Randy were excited about this, Mark wasn't. He was still angry that we were having another baby and that he wasn't going to be the baby anymore. It was normal sibling behavior (Brad and Randy were each that way). Still, I knew he would come around after he/she was born.

Ever since Mark was a baby, he had been close to me, but closer to Tim, idolizing him like most little boys do to their fathers. Brad and Randy did it (Randy not as much as his brothers) too but Mark followed him like a puppy. I knew he would have to adjust to having to share attention.

"Brad! Mark! Randy!" Tim called, my thoughts dissipating and I set up the board while Tim had the names written down.

"Coming, Dad!" Randy yelled and ran down the stairs, climbing into his seat at the table, where he looked up at me eagerly.

 _What was going through that 11-year-old's head? Perhaps he had some trouble he planned to make with Brad or something he planned to play._

"Dad, what are we doing? I need to call Ashley," Brad groaned as I sat down at the counter and Tim stood, giving me some chips.

Tim chuckled. "Well, to get you guys involved with the baby, we're letting you vote on his/her name. Her middle name is Jillian or Martin if it's a boy so you only get to choose the first name. You'll write the name for each gender on a piece of paper and put them in the hat. I'll draw them out and we'll vote.

"Any name we want?" Brad eagerly asked.

I nodded. "Any name you want as long as it's appropriate."

The boys eagerly started and Tim and I decided (just by looking at each other) to talk about the names the boys voted on and see if it would work. Since they knew names, I didn't have to worry about "Candy Taylor" or "Juice Taylor". In my head, I wanted Lucas for a boy and Kaitlyn for a girl.

"Jill, what names do you think they'll come up with?" Tim asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm excited to see what they come up with."

Tim chuckled. "Whatever it is, it'll be voted on. How's your morning sickness?"

I shrugged. "It's up and down. So far, it's worse than Brad' but stronger than Mark's so it's in the middle, but horrible at time."

Tim kissed my cheek as the boys put the names in. "Just bear with it, only a couple more months, honey."

I hugged him and he smiled, then looking at the hat, he pulled names out.

"To begin, we have…for a boy…Jonathan (John) Martin Taylor!"

He scribbled it down and fished for the other that matched that the handwriting (it turned out to be Brad's). "Elizabeth (Lizzie) Jillian Taylor!"

I got to pick next. "For a boy…Micah (Mike) Martin Taylor and for a girl… Christine (Christi) Jillian Taylor!" (It turned out to be Tim's handwriting).

Brad picked next. "Benjamin (Ben) Martin Taylor for a boy…and Hannah Jillian Taylor for a girl." (That was Randy's handwriting).

Randy stuck his hand in and pulled out two matching ones. "Edward (Eddie) Martin Taylor for a boy…and Bridget (Bree) Jillian Taylor." (Mark's handwriting).

Mark stepped up last and pulled out the slips of paper that were mine. "Lucas (Luke) Martin Taylor…and Kaitlyn (Katie) Jillian Taylor."

Tim smiled. "Good now we vote, you can only vote once for each name. Who wants the name Jonathan (aside from Brad)?"

Randy and I raised our hands. "Now for Micah?"

No one raised their hands so Tim crossed it off and added 3 tallies to Jonathan.

"Now for Benjamin?"

Again, no one raised their hands so Tim crossed it off.

"Edward?"

No one raised their hands so it was crossed off.

"Lucas?"

Tim and Mark raised their hands and Tim smiled.

"Since Jonathan has 3 tallies, if it's a boy, he'll be named Jonathan Martin Taylor."

I smiled at them. "Now for girls."

"Elizabeth?" I looked around.

Brad raised his hand and I crossed out the name. "Christine?"

No one raised their hand so I crossed the name out.

"Hannah?" I looked around and Tim, Randy and I raised our hands

"Bridget?" I looked around and Mark raised his hand.

I crossed out that name and Kaitlyn. "Looks like it's Jonathan Martin Taylor for a boy and Hannah Jillian Taylor for a girl!" The boys cheered.

With a smile, I looked at the boys and felt fatigued again. Mix that with morning sickness and aches and I was exhausted. In tears, I looked at Tim from feeing miserable and he rubbed my back, kissing my head. There was always someone I could count on to make me feel better. My husband, Tim. Corny, I know, but I was feeling overemotional.

"Aww, honey, it's okay," Tim hugged me. "We better head to Tool Time."

I nodded and the boys raced to the car. None of the boys needed a car seat anymore so I felt sad that they were grown up. Until the baby was born (and that itself was a job—growing a baby), I didn't have kids that needed me as much. Brad was occupied with soccer/saxophone, Randy was into the theater and Mark into karate. It was my hormones talking again.

We got in the car and the boys started arguing. "Brad, you keep kicking me!"

Brad kicked him again. "There, is that better?"

"Ow! Stop kicking me!" Mark yelled.

Randy was pushing them away from him and groaning at how they were fighting. With a sigh, I looked at the kids with a warning glance. Brad stopped and looked down at the floor. Mark looked at the window and Tim grinned at my ability to get the boys to shut up with a look.

"Jill, you can bring your yogurt in if you want to," Tim smiled. "I don't think the new manager will mind that much."

I smiled. "Thanks, honey."

Tim smiled and I walked in with the boys.

"Hey Jill, how's the baby doing?" Al smiled at her.

I smiled. "Hi Al! The baby's doing just fine, he/she's determined to make me have morning sickness."

"Well, I have a bag for you to vomit in when you have morning sickness."

I smiled gratefully and sat in my seat with the boys. Heidi walked out and said the classic line, "Does everybody know what time it is?"

"Tool Time!" We all shouted.

While nobody else had food, I could eat since I needed it for the baby. Since I was Tim's wife and the kids were his kids, we had a lot of the rules bent at Binford. At John's funeral, a lot of people came up and congratulated me. They told me to buy a Binford onesie and I told them I would think about it.

"Here's the star of the show, Tim the Tool-Man Taylor!"

Tim walked out and smiled. "Yes, I am Tim the Tool-Man Taylor! And this is my partner, Al Borland."

Al did his salute and Tim started talking about how to build a treehouse. Since he was building a treehouse, I was assuming it was for the boys. When Tim and I had talked, we had agreed on building a treehouse for the boys and now for the baby. It would be as big as would fit at the house but would also have a slide and a tire swing. No one could deny that Tim loved to pamper his kids.

I started taking prenatal vitamins while I was there and we headed home after Tool Time.


	8. Decorate and Surprise (October 27, 1993

Jill's POV

Today was like any other Wednesday. Tim was out on a special project with Al and the boys were at school, so I was home alone. Most of the time, I didn't mind being alone since I could clean the house, read or book or catch up on things. On weekdays, it was just Tim and me at home until three. He'd work on the hot rod or on something in the garage. Since I was now pregnant, I couldn't clean anything, so Al, Tim or Ilene would clean for me.

The symptoms from my pregnancy had increased, which was expected as my pregnancy progressed. My breasts were sore, but it was still bearable at this point. I wore a sports bra, increased my water intake and decreased my salt intake. Along with the typical sore breasts, I had to pee every hour. Typical pregnant woman, but my dear sweet husband didn't mind when it happened in the car. He'd simply stop at the gas station and go with me. I had horrible nausea and heartburn, so I'd stay home a lot and Tim would bring food home for me.

Anyhow, I was taking out the decorations I had gotten from Halloween and I heard the doorbell ring. I figured it was probably Maria or Ilene coming over to help me with what I needed.

I opened the door and saw Maria, my neighbor who lived a few doors down. She had black hair that was in a long bob and was a Hispanic and a little big.

"Maria!" I hugged her and had on a blue, green and black sweater with black slacks and my hair was down with a clip in the back.

"Jill, how's the pregnancy going?" Maria walked in and I closed the door.

I chuckled. "Well, aside from the nausea, it's okay. I have to pee every five minutes and I crave all the sweet foods in sight."

Maria laughed softly. "So, is there any way that I can help?"

"I could use some help with decorations if you'd like."

Maria took the fake skeleton out and hung it in the garage so that we could have a bit of fun and scare Tim when he got home. While she hung some of the decorations, I put them on the walls and windows. I had a trash can nearby just in case and I was glad I did.

"Jill are you okay?" Maria asked as I vomited into the trashcan.

I nodded and set the trashcan down. "Just more nausea. Now, let's keep hanging up decorations for the house."

Maria shrugged. "Okay, so how are the boys? Are they still excited?"

I nodded as I put a bowl of "eyeballs" (grapes in some green juice) on the table. I had some brown pudding (which I had to stop myself from eating) with gummy worms as dirt and worms. I put a skeleton (fake) on the chair and Maria hung some decorations that would for sure scare the boys.

Since the decorations were now finished, I found my fruit in the fridge and grabbed it, digging my fork in and gulping it down. Hey, don't blame the pregnant lady for doing that, alright?

"Were you hungry, Jill?" Maria teased playfully.

I laughed. "I'm always hungry and it'll get worse as the pregnancy goes on. Right now, it's what I call the "first hump". It gets worse."

Maria chuckled. "Joe and I never really were interested in having kids. Well, I was, but Joe was more interested in his career, so he vetoed the idea."

I nodded at her. "Tim was a little unsure of having kids, but when I first got pregnant with Brad, he got more excited. He became giddy about it after I gave birth to him and now he adores children."

Maria smiled. "He seems excited for this one."

I nodded again and ate some yogurt. "He's over the moon excited about having this one since we have a strong feeling it's a girl."

"And what if it's a boy?"

I waved at Brad who walked up to his room to do homework. "Well, I'll have another little boy to love, but I'm 90% sure it's a girl."

Maria smiled. "Well, I'd love to stay, but I have to cook supper for Joe. I'll see you tomorrow, Jill."

I nodded and walked her to the door, with my yogurt gone already. After she left, I started cooking supper and the smell of meat smelled delicious to me. My husband was crazy about meat so I knew that this would be a meal my husband would like.

"Hey honey," Tim kissed me as he hung up his coat.

I smiled and kissed him back, swallowing my nausea accidentally. "Hey, sweetie. How was the project at Tool Time?"

"It was alright, except everyone kept taking Al's side," Tim playfully pouted.

I chuckled and kept cutting the meat, with Tim's hand guiding me so that I wouldn't cut my finger. I felt nauseous again and grabbed the trashcan. Gently, Tim took the knife from me and started cutting the meat for me

"Do you need more crackers for your nausea, honey?" Tim rubbed my back.

I nodded and he grabbed me a package. "Thank you, honey."

"Sit and let me cook dinner tonight. Hey Mark, hey Randy."

The boys headed upstairs as I laid on the couch, falling asleep.

Randy's POV

I walked in and saw that Mom and Dad were cooking together. With a sigh, I smelled meat and figured I'd pass on dinner. Well, I knew that they'd cook me a different dinner since I was a vegetarian. I had been one for a year now and just the smell of meat disgusted me. The reason I was one was because it was killing the animals and I had supported animal rights since I was about six.

"Hey Mark, hey Randy," Dad nodded towards us as he helped Mom on the couch and gave her a package of crackers and some Jello.

"Mark, we need to plan for Halloween," I whispered.

Mark went upstairs with me and we went in to mine and Brad's room. Like usual, Brad was talking on the phone so I waited for him to get off. When he did, he looked at us and knew what we were waiting for.

"Are we going trick-or-treating?" Mark asked as I put my backpack down and got one of my books for school out.

I nodded. "Same place as usual. We all have our costumes, right?"

Brad nodded. "Mom and Dad said we're old enough to go alone this year and Dad wanted to stay because Mom wouldn't be up to all that walking yet."

Mark sighed. "Will the baby really replace me?"

I looked at him with a blunt look. "Honestly, it will and it won't. The baby will get a lot of the attention but there's fun with being a middle kid. You get away with a lot of stuff since Mom and Dad pay attention to the oldest and the youngest."

Brad nodded. "Yeah, just because the baby's going to come doesn't mean they'll forget about you, Mark. You'll still have attention and you can do to the baby what we did to you as retaliation, but I don't recommend it."

I chuckled at him. "Plus, you can get on Mom and Dad's good side if you take care of the baby and you can have a lot of fun too. You can choose what games to play and you'll have someone who looks up to you."

"Babies are a total chick magnet, Mark. I have girls coming to me left and right asking if they can come see the baby when he/she's born," Brad added.

Mark sighed. "Alright, I'm excited for the baby. Now, can we prank Dad?"

I nodded and we crept downstairs where Mom and Dad were sleeping. It was in a way that we couldn't get to Dad. Since Mom was pregnant, we didn't want to risk making her more nauseous or do something that could hurt the baby. Mom was cuddled into Dad and Dad was sleeping with a big smile on his face.

"What's the big smile for?" Mark asked curiously.

"Dad's probably excited for another baby in the house. It's gonna be a girl," I smirked at Brad who rolled his eyes.

"It is not, you doofus. It's gonna be another boy!" Brad smirked.

We lowered our voices and saw that Mom and Dad were stirring in their sleep. Mom had her arms around Dad and was sleeping peacefully.

"Hey boys, can you help me with something?" Dad asked as he woke up.

Tim's POV

I woke up with a stretch and carried Jill to our bedroom, tucking her in so that we could clean downstairs for her and not wake her up. Walking back down, I walked back down and looked at the boys. Brad, Randy and Mark were eating the "dirt and worms" that Jill had prepared earlier. It was brown pudding with gummy worms. It was for the family, but we were also having supper soon.

"Guys, stop and wait for after dinner," I put the snacks away, but in a place for Jill since she was craving a lot lately.

Brad groaned. "Then why did Mom have them out?"

I ignored that comment. "Let's clean the house for your mom, boys. Brad and Randy, clean the windows, Mark, you can sweep and I'll dust. I'll vacuum after we're all done."

Brad and Randy went to clean and I started dusting. When I started cleaning it, I knew why Jill got on me a lot for being messy. Our house wasn't too messy, it looked neat, but there was dust in a lot of places. Jill was pregnant so I didn't want her having to stand a lot to clean it.

"Dad, I'm all done sweeping," Mark told as I plugged in the vacuum.

"Alright, go pick stuff up and make sure it looks nice," I told as I started vacuuming.

I thought of the love of my life. Though pregnancies made her miserable at times, the end result was the best part. My heart ached when Jill was feeling lousy from it and I couldn't do anything but be there. I loved the baby with all my heart. I started wondering if the baby would be like Randy.

I put away the vacuum and served the meat on plates. Since Randy was a vegetarian, I made a plate of pasta for him and put it at his place. Though Randy was a boy who loved mischief, he also loved science and animals. He had been a vegetarian for the past year. It made me proud that he stuck up for his beliefs.

"Can I pour the juice, Dad?" Brad asked with a smile.

I nodded and Brad poured the juice as Randy set the table and Mark put the plates on the table for us.

"Tim, what's all this?" Jill asked with a smile.

She still looked beautiful after 15 years of marriage. How did I end up so lucky to get such a beautiful and funny woman?

"We wanted to surprise you, Mom," Brad looked at her with a smile.

I took out the chair and helped her sit. "We love you, Jill."

Jill smiled and kissed me. "I love you too, honey."


	9. Doctors and Hugs (October 30, 1993)

Jill's POV

I had my second appointment with the doctor scheduled today. The boys were in school so it was only Tim and me going. The boys got home around three, so we decided to come home around then. They could stay home by themselves, but we had things to do at home anyways.

I would get an ultrasound too, so I'd get to see my baby for the first time. I was excited to get a picture of him/her.

I had a bag packed for myself for the day since I was unsure of how I'd do. For the first time during this pregnancy, my nausea had stated to let up. It was better than it had been the past few weeks. I had crackers, ginger-ale and nausea-helping snacks in there. I had fruit and sweets packed along with it and some tissues for my nose.

"Are you ready to go, Jill?" Tim asked as I got my jacket on.

I nodded. "Yep, I've got the bag all packed. I left a note too in case we don't get home in time for the boys, but I'm not worried."

Tim chuckled. "Jill, they're ten, thirteen and fourteen years old. Brad and Randy won't kill Mark plus Wilson's over there."

I rolled my eyes with a smile and shut the door, heading to the car with my bag on my arm and fighting nausea. Tim opened my door and helped me get in, which made me feel pampered. I buckled my seatbelt and he shut the door. We needed to buy a bigger car, but we decided to wait until December as a Christmas present.

I looked out the window, thinking of the fun a baby would be when it was born.

"Hey Jill, I was thinking, when the baby comes, do you think that we'll take her on vacations with us? I know we were supposed to go see your parents in July."

I nodded with a smile and looked at him. "I would think so, Tim. That'll be their first chance to meet the baby."

Tim laughed softly as he drove. "We need to take a vacation that doesn't include us seeing our relatives, a family vacation."

I chuckled. "Well, it depends on where we go. Where were you thinking?"

Tim thought about it. "Well, there is the ski house we go to every year during Christmas break, what about that?"

(A/N: I always pictured Tim, Jill and the boys as the ones who do things like that).

There was that option, but I wanted something we _didn't_ do every year. A tropical vacation that wasn't in Michigan.

"What about Hawaii?" I asked as Tim pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's.

Tim nodded. "Hawaii sounds fun. Maybe we could do that after the baby's turned a year old or something?"

I nodded as we got out and walked to the door. The nausea was kicking in a little, but I was fighting it.

We walked in and saw that the doctor's office was a bit busy. I looked around, it hit me what was going on. Today was the start of flu season and the start of flu shots especially for kids, pregnant women and the elderly. Maybe the doctor would let me get a flu shot while in my appointment.

"We're here for an appointment. The name's Jill Taylor," I told as the woman searched it and nodded.

Her brown eyes glowed. "Yeah, Jill Taylor? Fill out this form. There's an option on whether or not you want to get the flu shot while you're here."

I filled out the form, checking yes to get a flu shot. Since I was pregnant, the risk for getting the flu was higher. I wanted Tim to get a shot while we were here.

"Tim, will you get a shot while we're here? For the baby's sake?"

Tim filled out the form to get one.

"Jill Taylor? 555 Oakview Road in Detroit, Michigan?" The woman asked. Her name was Mrs. Matthews.

I nodded. "Yes, our insurance has remained the same."

She knew us well from all of Tim's accidents but was still neutral towards us.

"Go up to the same floor you did last time," Mrs. Matthews told.

We went up and sat in the chairs, holding hands. He rubbed my back and I felt myself vomit into the paper bag. Well, there went my record of no vomit for six hours, but oh well.

"Jill Taylor?" The nurse called.

I stepped on the scale and saw that I was 151 pounds, the same weight that I was during the last visit except I gained a pound.

With a smile, the nurse measured me and I was 5'7 and 99 again. Not a lot had changed in the past few weeks, except the nausea was going down.

"Wait here and I'll be back," The nurse smiled and Tim got me chocolate.

She came back. "Jill Taylor? You're 37, right?"

I nodded. "November 8th, 1956."

She asked the normal questions: allergies, asthma, etc. I shook my head no.

The doctor came in and smiled at us. "Hello Jill."

I smiled. "Hi, Dr. Rossenburg."

Tim smiled at me and the doctor started putting the gel on my stomach. He smiled at the screen and showed us. "There's your baby."

I smiled at it in tears. "Tim, there's our baby."

I saw the heart beating and the doctor started printing out the pictures.

Tim rubbed my back and the doctor started talking about my health. He said to eat more fiber and vegetables. He also told me to cut back on sugar which was going to be hard, but I would just have to suck up and deal with it.

"Are you ready to begin month three?" Tim asked as I nodded.

Brad's POV

I walked through the yard after seeing that Mom and Dad weren't home. Running, Randy ran into the yard with a panicked look and tears running down his face. What could've made him cry? Randy was hardly one to cry.

"Randy, what's the matter?" I looked at him.

Randy started crying. "Brad, I had a bad day at school, my asthma started to flare up and a bully took my inhaler."

I looked at him with panic. "What? Are you okay?"

Randy nodded. "I-I got it back, but _I_ got in trouble for something _he_ did. How is that hardly fair?"

I shook my head. "It's not, Randy. Shh, it's okay."

I hardly hugged my brother, but in a time like this, I felt like I had to. Though my brother and I didn't see eye to eye on most things anymore, we were still brothers. My duty was to protect my little brothers and soon baby brother or sister.

"Randy, there's Mom and Dad. Go tell them what happened and they'll understand and even tell you that you're right. I'll take care of this, okay? We're brothers."

Randy nodded and went to Mom and Dad. While he did, I stormed off to find Vinnie McGurn, the bully (and his brothers) that tortured my little brothers and me. I was fuming mad towards him for doing that and I wanted revenge.

I saw Vinnie and started to regret coming over here alone. He was bigger than me, but Dad could've scared him, even Mom could. What should I do? I was a teenager that didn't need his mom and dad, but that seemed like the most sensible option.

"Oh, it's Blondie," Vinnie sneered. "Come to play? Well go away."

I shook my head. "No, I came here because you were picking on my brother and nearly made him have to go to the hospital! Why'd you do that?"

"He's just a shrimp," Vinnie laughed. "Besides, he needs his mommy."

"Just because Randy hangs out with our mom sometimes doesn't mean he's a mommy's boy! Stay away from my brother!" I pushed him and then walked off.

Before I could get away, Vinnie punched me right in the cheek. Pain throbbed in my eye and I pushed him off, using what I saw Mark do. I flipped him on his back and then sprinted home to Mom and Dad.

Randy's POV

I ran in to Mom and Dad who put down their stuff and walked over to me. Mom walked over and hugged me close to her chest. I was tall enough to hear her heart beating and I felt soothed by her breathing.

"Shh, honey, it's okay, what's the matter, honey?" Mom kissed my head.

My tears ran down my face and made Mom's shirt wet.

I started to cry. "Mom, I got in trouble for being bullied. My asthma flared up and the bully nearly made me have to go to the hospital."

Mom rubbed my back. "Shh, honey, it's okay."

She kissed my cheek and Dad nodded. "You'll be fine, buddy."

"I'm not in trouble for being in trouble?" I looked at them.

Dad shook his head. "No, buddy, you're not."

Mom tickled me and I laughed. Brad walked in with a bruised cheek and Mom ran to him as Dad hugged me, rubbing my back. Tears ran down my cheek and Brad had tears running down his too.

"Vinnie McGurn again, honey?" Mom asked as I stopped crying.

I looked at them and Brad nodded. "I was talking to him and told him to leave Randy alone, but he punched me."

"How about you boys play some video games?"

We nodded and started playing with them as Mark came in.

"What happened, guys?" Mark asked.

Dad shook his head. "Not right now, Mark."


	10. Halloween & Reminisce (October 31, 1993)

Randy's POV

Today was Halloween and Brad, Mark and I were going to head out to go trick-or-treating in the neighborhood. Since it was a nice and safe neighborhood, Mom and Dad allowed us to go by ourselves. Plus, Mom was feeling a little sick so Dad said he'd stay home with her to make her feel better. Last year, our friend Jimmy's mom took us with Jimmy to go trick or treating. His mom would be taking us again this year, so we technically weren't al

I put my Larry (from the 3 stooges) costume on and adjusted my wig. This year, Brad, Mark and I had decided to dress up as the 3 stooges. Dad was over the moon excited that we picked them since he watched them as a kid in the olden days. That was something we didn't dare say in front of Dad.

"Mark, are you ready or are you going to take another twenty years?" I glared.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Randy, I'm ready."

I rolled my eyes too. "You know, next year when our sister comes, we'll have to go home early since she's littler.

"Are you guys ready? You've been taking forever!" Brad groaned.

I nodded and we walked downstairs to show Mom and Dad who would find delight in seeing Brad, Mark and I somewhat dressed alike.

"Don't you guys look cute?" Mom asked as she took a picture.

Brad still had a bruise on his cheek, so Mom made it look like it wasn't there.

Brad groaned. "Mom, can you take the picture already?"

Mom chuckled and started taking pictures of the three of us. Dad stood there by her and smiled at the three of us, rubbing Mom's back.

"I want you guys to be safe. I know you guys were going with Jimmy's mom, but we think you guys are old enough to do it by yourself. The neighborhood is really safe and you guys should be fine if you don't talk to strangers," Mom told.

Dad nodded. "Follow the rules that we have you do at home."

I nodded with a groan. "Okay, okay, now that we've gotten our orders and love from our mommy, can we go now?"

Mom chuckled. "Yes, now be safe and don't go to any houses we don't know."

We hugged her and then headed out the door with our bags for our Halloween candy to go in. Walking down the street, Brad and I stood on either side of Mark, being protective in case we saw Vinnie or his brothers.

"Let's go to Wilson's house first," I suggested.

We wandered over and knocked. He opened the door. "Trick or treat!"

"Well, hello, young Taylors. How's your mother and your sibling doing?"

Brad made an eh motion with his hand. "Still nauseous but she's alright. You?"

Wilson smiled. "I'm alright."

We headed off to go do more trick-or-treating.

Tim's POV

With the kids gone (well, the boys), Jill and I had decided to lay back and sit on the couch, watching TV together. We had candy in a basket for when kids came to the door for trick-or-treating. Jill was still feeling nauseous, but it was slowly starting to die down a bit. It was still clearly there though.

"Tim, we need to talk about Mark," Jill told as I gave a piece of candy each to three kids and they walked off.

"What about him? Are the boys tormenting him again?" I asked as I got some crackers for her and handed it to her.

Jill shook her head. "It's about him and the baby. I'm worried about him being jealous around him/her."

I looked at her and handed more candy to kids who came to the door. "Jill, sibling rivalry is normal, it's gone back all the way to Cain and Abel."

Jill nodded. "I know it's normal, but will he be okay around the baby?"

I nodded while rolling my eyes. "No, he's going to sacrifice her while we're gone."

Jill gave a glare and sighed. "It's just my hormones, Tim. Hand me the ice cream."

I handed it to her and ate some cottage cheese. "Jill, everything will be okay. Mark will be nine years old and he's got Brad and Randy. Plus, Brad and Randy are excited to become big brothers again."

I smiled at her and kissed her with a smile. With a smile, Jill hugged me and ate some fruit, following the doctor's orders. The doctor ordered her to eat more fruit and that was an easy yet hard rule for Jill to follow. Since I wanted both Jill and the baby to be healthy, I decided to start buying a lot more fruits and vegetables.

"Happy Halloween," I told the last kids and their parents as they left. I put the candy away and hugged Jill.

Jill smiled. "By this time next year, we'll have a little one who'll celebrate her first Halloween, I'm so excited."

"I know! I can't believe we're pregnant again!" I smiled

Jill put my hand on her stomach, but the baby wasn't kicking. It was much too early for the baby to be kicking yet.

"Hey Jill, do you wanna lay on the couch and wait for the boys?" I asked.

Jill nodded. "I might fall asleep, so I won't be very fun."

 _Jill, you're the most fun and precious thing in my life aside from the baby and the kids, but even then, you're more important,_ I told myself.

We laid on the couch and watched an old home video of us at home with baby Mark, the first day we got him. Jill's hair was longer and the house was different. There were more baby toys and toddler toys.

 _Brad was three and Randy was two. I was 31 and Jill was 29. Mark was a baby._

" _He's so precious!" Jill's eyes glowed with pride._

 _The baby in the blue blanket stirred in his sleep but stayed asleep. Mark had the cutest chubby cheeks and dirty blonde hair. He had a full head like his brothers. He was in a white onesie and swaddled in a blue blanket._

" _Do you boys like your baby brother?" Jill asked as she held him._

 _Brad shook his head. "Mommy, he's boring. He doesn't do anything fun."_

 _Randy looked at her angrily. "I wanna be the baby!"_

 _Typical toddler reactions. Brad and Randy ran off and I put my hand over Jill's, smiling at my newborn son. I was in awe that I was a daddy for a third time._

I turned off the video and saw that Jill was fast asleep. Her head was in my lap and she was holding my hand in her sleep. Her soft brown hair was messy, but she still looked beautiful no matter what.

The video made me smile aside from Brad and Randy's reactions. At that time, the two were best friends and there was no stopping them. They would get into trouble and didn't go anywhere without each other. Now, Brad was growing up and didn't want to hang out with his little brother much anymore.

"Hey Dad," Brad smiled as he, Randy and Mark walked in.

I carried Jill to bed and tucked her in. I walked back down and smiled. "Hey guys, what kind of candy did you get?"

"We got all sorts of kinds, Dad!" Mark grinned.

I smiled. "Well, I still have to check it before you eat it for sharp things. Did you accept any homemade food?"

Randy shook his head. "No, Dad, we told them, 'We're sorry, but our parents said no homemade things, but thank you.' Was that good?"

I nodded. "Yes, that was a very good idea."

I looked through their candy and checked for sharp or dangerous objects. To my relief, there were none so I mixed the candy and put it in a bowl. I put the bowl up high so that they couldn't reach it without asking.

"Next year, you guys get to have a little one go with you," I smiled.

Brad nodded eagerly. "That's awesome! Do we use a stroller?"

I nodded. "That'll be easiest, you guys. Head on upstairs and get ready for bed."

The boys nodded and obeyed, heading up obediently.


	11. Blow Up and Golf Match (November 3, 1993

Tim's POV

"I can't believe the dress isn't here yet. We have to be there in 25 minutes. Why did I ever get involved with Joe's dress guy, why?" Jill groaned and headed toward the fridge which pregnant women loved especially at the end of their pregnancies.

"Because you're frugal," I answered and sat in my suit and tie.

"You should never have let me return that dress," Jill "blamed" me for a decision that she made all on her own.

"I tried to talk you into buying the dress. What are you talking about?" I looked at her in confusion.

When Jill was pregnant, the best thing to do was to not argue with her. Arguing with a pregnant woman only got them madder. They made you regret it.

"Don't argue with me now, please, Tim," Jill walked off and I sighed.

"Jill, we've got to get of here. Come on, you look great," I regretted my words.

"I'm wearing a bathrobe!" She yelled at me and I regretted it.

"Put on some slippers! Let's go!" I got up with my coat in my hand,

"Why don't you wear that slinky blue dress that's low cut?"

"I don't have a blue dress," Jill looked very angry with me at this point.

"Then who was that? Oh, I remember. Oh, ho, ho," Jill slapped my arm as I sat down.

"Oh good, he's finally here!" Jill ran up the stairs. "Oh, no it's just Al."

Al's expression made me laugh. He hadn't been around pregnant women before.

"Not exactly, "Glad to see you", but I'll take it," He closed the door and walked in.

"I'm sorry, I'm just waiting for someone."

"Well, you look great!"

"I'm wearing a robe! Doesn't anybody notice? I'm wearing a robe!" She ran off.

"Al!" The boys walked in, thankfully saving my skin from Jill's anger.

"Okay, I've got a big evening planned for us tonight."

"Can we go see Blood Sucking Vampires from Mars?"

"No, you're not seeing that movie."

"Why not?"

"Cause I want to see it as a family."

"Nope, we're not going to see a movie tonight. I thought we'd do something a little more interactive. How does miniature golf at the Putt-Putt Panorama sound?"

"Hey cool, they have an awesome video arcade!" Randy ran up the steps. Their wounds from Vinnie were all gone.

"No, no, you don't go there to play video games? You go there to play one thing only: miniature golf."

The kids and Al walked out as I waited for Jill. I half wished the kids would come with me since she usually spared her anger toward me when they were there.

…

"I can't believe I wore this dress. Everybody's seen it like a thousand times," Jill messed with her dress and I knew Joe was in for it. When she was pregnant, things magnified times twenty that were little deals.

She and Marie went to go get ready in the lady's room and they put out the picture I had picked. I knew I was in trouble now.

"That's the picture you picked out?" Joe pointed and I knew I was in big trouble.

It was her driver's license.

"It looked a lot better on her driver's license, I'll tell you that."

"You blew up her driver's license?"

"It's all I could find. She hid all the photo albums." Boy was I in for it!

Jill was going to kill me…

"Oh boy are you in trouble," Joe smiled.

"No, I'm dead," I joked and knew she wouldn't really kill me.

"The good news is, I'm off the hook."

I turned around and saw Jill there, scaring me half to death. She was beautiful like always but I knew when she saw the picture…I had to distract her and not let her see the picture. She already was hormonal and wanting sugar.

"Honey, honey, you don't want to go in there," I lied.

"Why not?" She looked very confused

"You're the guest of honor. We got to make a big hit. Let's go in the back way."

"No, no, there is no backway," Marie told as they headed toward the picture.

"There is no back way!" I exclaimed and headed towards the picture.

"Let's go into the basement, crawl up the heating ducts and pop up at the right moment."

"What?" Jill looked at me funnily.

"Trust me, I have a TV show. I have an audience. It'll be huge!"

"Tim, quit kidding around, I want to show Jill the surprise we got her."

Jill looked at me with the biggest smile and I hated to make her disappointed.

"No, you don't."

"What surprise?" Jill seemed happy and I knew the baby was probably part of it.

"The committee did something special for you, but we can't take all the credit. Remember, Tim picked out the picture."

"Oh, honey! You gave me a surprise! That's so nice!" She kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Why don't we all see the surprise together?" I nudged them toward it.

She and Marie ran towards it and Jill gave a surprised gasp.

"You blew up my driver's license picture?" Jill seemed really mad and I didn't blame her.

"That's the surprise, I got to go fix my face."

I walked off.

….

Brad's POV

Al, Mark, Randy and I were playing miniature golf at the Putt-Putt Panorama since Al had decided it'd be fun. Though it wasn't as fun as playing video games, it was a close second since I was winning. Out of the three of us boys, I was the most athletic and Dad really liked that. Randy was the brains and Mark was the freak.

"So, are you guys excited for a new brother or sister?" Al asked as he hit the ball but mine went in farther then his.

I nodded. "I'll love having another brother."

"It's a girl!" Randy pushed me and I rolled my eyes.

"No it's not! I think it'll be another boy!"

"Well, are you guys going to help your mom take care of him or her?"

I grinned. "Babies are total chick magnets."

Randy rolled his eyes. "I'll be sure to tell Mom you said that."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up dweeb."

Randy looked at the little girl by the clown. "Can you please move so we can play? Please?" He used the voice Mom usually used.

The girl seemed slow to moving but started moving and Al got really angry.

"Little girl, you have to move!" Al yelled uncharacteristically of him.

I turned stunned but still made the hole. "Is Al yelling at a little girl?"

"I just hope he never does that to our sister," Randy shook his head.

"It's a boy, stupid," I wrestled with him as the manager came.

"Sir, we need you and your boys to leave. We don't tolerate that kind of behavior. Congrats on the hole on one, man," The manager high fived me.

"Thanks, man!" I high fived him and left with Al and we headed home.

"That was unbelievable," Mark whispered to me.

…

Tim's POV

We walked in and Jill set her purse down on the table. Her anger was deepening towards me and I knew I deserved it for procrastinating. I put the picture down and she wasn't speaking to me she was so angry. It was times like those I wished the boys were here to help. She'd act happy and seem happy when they were around.

"All, in all, it was a pretty good evening, wasn't it?" Jill took off her coat.

I kept rambling on and got a "Shut up, Tim."

"How could you blow up my driver's license photo? How could you do that?"

"Well, it was better looking than your passport photo," I looked at her, knowing that excuse wasn't flying either.

She looked so angry but she usually forgave me.

"Were there only two choices?" She seemed really upset. "Tim's there's tons of pictures of me in this house."

"I didn't have time," I lied and regretted it.

"Why not?" Jill looked at me.

"Cause Marie sprang this on me at the last minute."

"The last minute?" Jill didn't believe me.

"The very last minute. If she had given me some time, I would have picked the perfect picture."

"Oh. Oh. So you're saying this is all Marie's fault?" Jill headed toward the phone.

"Well, I wouldn't want to point the finger at her. I wouldn't mention it to her."

"Hello, Marie?"

"Oh boy."

"How much time did you give Tim to get that picture?" She glared at me when she heard the answer. "Three weeks. Yeah, yeah, thanks, Marie. Bye."

"Three weeks? You said the last minute."

"Who you gonna believe?" I looked at Jill who stormed off.

"My guess would be Marie."

"Thank you for ruining one of the most important nights of my life." Jill stormed off.

"I didn't ruin it. You raised the money. People loved your speech. Everybody was laughing so hard at this picture that they didn't even notice the dress you wore.

She slammed the door. "How about I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"We're back!" Mark's tiny voice chortled.

"Hey Dad! I beat Al! I got a hole in one!" Brad ran to me and was proud of himself as was I.

"Yes, he got a hole in one, do we have to keep talking about it? Brad got a hole in one. Yippee, yippee, yippee."

"Sounds like you ruffled a few feathers," I patted Brad's shoulder.

"When he plays miniature golf, he's like a totally different person," Randy commented.

"That could be a good thing," I looked at Al.

"Dad, he's psycho golfer."

"I happen to take the game seriously."

"Al, it's just miniature golf," I put my hands on my face.

"Dad, he brought his own clubs. Even a 7-iron."

"He made a little girl cry, Mark added.

I knew he'd never do that to the baby when she came.

"She walked right in front of the clown's mouth! Something had to be said."

"The manager kicked us out. Al is now banned for life from the Putt-Putt Panorama." Randy and the other boys nodded.

"As soon as that manager graduates from high school, I'll be back."

"While you're waiting, Al, why don't you look into Miniature Golfers Anonymous?"

"Oh boy. That is a terribly…nice picture of you," Al looked at Jill who walked past him, avoiding me.

"Hi Mom. Whoa!" The boys looked at the picture.

"Mom is that you? That's the worst picture I've ever seen."

"Yeah you look like the Nuttiest Raccoon."

"Your father picked it out."

…

"Hello, my precious little one," I spoke to my still regular sized belly and knew the baby couldn't hear me but I could care less. I loved my unborn baby. "Are you warm in there? I know it must've upset you to hear Daddy and I fight."

"Jill, I've got something special for you," Tim came with something in his hand.

He showed me a blown up picture of me that was much better and had handwriting on it from the committee. I gasped in shock and looked at it. It was so cool!

"Tim, I don't believe you did this!" I looked at it.

"I just want everyone to see you how I see you."

"Honey, that's really sweet."

"Not only did I get the right picture this time, I had everybody re-sign it."

"Even that plastic surgeon who wrote on it, "I hope you have a good personality?"

"You should've seen the look on his face when I walked in during liposuction."

"Oh Tim, this is so great that you did this!" I hugged him. "It's really big. So what are we going to do with it?"

"I'll buy you a big wallet," Tim said and made me laugh. "So what were you doing? I heard you might've been talking to the baby."

"Yeah, I was. Did you want to talk to him/her too?"

Tim nodded and sat down with me. "Well hello, Daddy's little offspring. Did you hear your mom and I fight? Sometimes Daddy does really stupid things that hurt Mommy's feelings."

"Mommy always forgives him though," I kissed him.

Tim chuckled. "Even when Daddy doesn't deserve it."

I laughed and we headed to get supper ready.


	12. Asthma and Tools (November 10, 1993)

Randy's POV

I ran around on my side of the gym, running from Vinnie who targeted me. He was a neighbor of mine and my brothers, but they hated us. They would torment us any chance they got and we didn't know why. We didn't listen to them anyhow, but it made me want my mom right now. I didn't have my brother to save me this time.

A ball collided into my head and caused me to fall on my butt, shaking. I felt the breath start to leave my body and my throat started to tighten. Like a dog, I started panting and tried to catch my breath. Today, I had felt tired all day, but I thought nothing of it with Mom not thinking anything of it either. I had no fever, but I had been grouchy and had trouble sleeping. Mom wanted to keep me home, but I had a test so I told her I didn't want to miss it. I was allowed to go home if needed.

It officially became difficult to breathe and I started wheezing, like I had run too much or overexerted myself which I had. My chest felt tight and I hated this feeling. It was scary. I wasn't able to breathe, but I knew I wasn't about to die. I started coughing and the PE teacher nodded to Beth to take me to the nurse.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked as I coughed into my sleeve.

I shook my head. "Asthma attack. Nurse has inhaler."

My face was sweaty so she didn't have me talk anymore. This was embarrassing since I had a crush on her, but I knew she knew I had asthma. Still, it was pretty embarrassing that now I needed my mom.

With a sigh, I looked at the floor as I wanted my big brother to come to my rescue. He didn't go to this school anymore (I'd be in the same school next year). He would have told off Vinnie and volunteered to take me to the nurse. Why did this have to happen?

"I'm sorry Vinnie did that," Beth looked at me. 

"Randy? Another asthma attack?" The nurse nodded for Beth to leave and she ushered me in her office.

I nodded and opened my mouth for the inhaler. She puffed a puff of air into me.

She waited a few minutes and had me take a pill that helped with it. I swallowed the pill and drank some water which was hard to get down. She gave me another puff of air and it seemed to help.

"Feeling better?" The nurse asked as she gave me a third puff.

I nodded. "A bit. Can you call my mom?

The nurse nodded. "Sure can."

She dialed Mom's number and then hung up. "She'll be here in a few minutes. Grab your backpack and sit outside." She gave me another puff and I bundled up.

I sat outside and waited for Mom to come. With these sort of things, she never delayed in getting here. She would speed if she had to make sure either me or one of my brothers were okay.

Mom parked and ran to me. She hugged me close. "Oh, honey, are you okay?"

I nodded. "My breathing's gone down a bit. Can we go home?"

She opened the car door and closed it once I was in. Starting the car, she started it and we started to drive home.

"Mom, I'm sorry I had an attack," I looked down. "I'm a wimp."

"Randy, you're not a wimp. You can't control when that happens. Since we got it under control, you're fine, honey."

"You're not mad at me?"

Mom shook her head at me. "No, honey. I never would be for that."

"Do you think I'm a mommy's boy?"

Mom shook her head. "No. You hang out with me, but that's about it. Even then, you don't like talking to me anymore. So, no."

I looked out the window. "Thanks, Mom. I feel better."

…..

Tim's POV

"Tim! Al!" The new manager walked up to us and instantly I was annoyed.

Trying to keep my mind focused on the kids and Jill, I pushed the angry thoughts away and looked at the manager.

"Super episode! Right up there with Vila!"

He looked at me with a grin and I sighed softly. "Thank you, Wes."

"Thank you President Davidson." Al shook his hand and I rolled my eyes.

"He's president of Binford Tools not the United States, Al."

"So how are my friends at Tool Time?"

"Beats me, I don't think you have any," I looked at him with great annoyance.

"You know, Tim, you're as funny as when we first started selling tools."

"I remember that. You know Wes, here, was Binford's number two best salesman. I can't remember the name of the number one salesman. What was his name?"

"It was you, Tim."

"Was it me?"

"But we all know who's number one now, don't we?"

"Yes, we do, Mr. President."

"Al, I really enjoyed the What's New segment and it got my little gray cells churning."

"Seems like it churned the hair right off your head didn't it?"

"We just finished a proto-type for a new reciprocating saw."

"I didn't know we were developing one," I looked eagerly at it.

"You didn't know I'd be your boss one day, either. Gentlemen, the Binford 6100, with state of the art electronic feedback control."

I grunted. "Oh I love that in a saw. Oh boy."

"Look how thin she is and she's light. Look there's a pistol grip on here. Oh boy."

"I thought it'd be perfect if you could give it a sneak preview on Friday's segment."

"That's a very good idea. We can see now why you're number one."

"Thanks Al!"

Today also happened to be Jill's birthday, so I stopped by on the way home and got some flowers. I got her favorite bouquet and we'd have cake and ice cream. It was just a family thing today since that's what Jill wanted. We hadn't had a family day for a good long time.

"Hi everybody!" I came in and handed Jill the flowers. "Happy birthday."

"Oh, thank you honey," Jill put them in a vase.

"Hi Dad," The boys smiled.

"How is the best gosh darn family in the world?" I hung up my coat.

"You got a new tool didn't you?" She looked at me and ate some chocolate.

"Yeah!" I grunted.

"Binford's coming out with a new saw. I get to promote it on the show! Tonight, I get to try it out in the garage if you help me move the hot rod chassis out of the garage."

"Is it a power saw?" Brad grinned.

"You bet!"

….

"Happy birthday, honey," I kissed Jill and handed her a wrapped present.

She opened it and smiled with tears. "Aww a pregnancy book!"

Brad handed her a present.

"I love it. Thanks Brad," She kissed his head. He'd gotten her a book on cooking.

Randy got her a book and Mark got her flowers.

"Ready for cake?" I asked and headed toward her with the candles.

We started singing Happy Birthday and Jill blew out her candles with a smile. We clapped and started eating the cake.

"Randy, are you feeling better?" I asked as Randy ate cake.

He nodded. "It was just Vinnie McGurn."

"I'll get him back, don't worry, Randy." Brad smiled.

…

"How are you guys? You want anything?" Wes asked as we had come into his office to complain about the tool.

 _He might not know this is a bad tool,_ Jill's voice echoed in my head.

"We want you to scrap production on the 6100," I glared at him but I thought of my family going hungry if he cancelled the show just because of that.

"I was thinking along the lines of coffee or tea."

"It's an inferior tool. Both Al and I agree."

"Is this true, Al?"

"I would like some tea." I winced when he said that.

"The point is, I took it home and fiddled with it in the garage last night. Al tried it this morning. The motor's really too small, Wes. There's all those plastic parts in it."

"Do you have chamomile?"

"The whole thing is cheesy and lightweight."

"Well, Tim, we feel the lightweight parts make it cheaper and easier to use. Particularly the ladies."

"The ladies? You know my wife was just remarking the other night, "When are they going to make a reciprocating saw for me? Something small you can put in a cocktail purse or maybe hang it like a pendant. Make some drop earrings out of it."

"With all due respect, Mr. President, I did try it. I felt it wasn't up to Binford's usually high standards," I nodded approval at Al.

"Al, it's a perfectly fine tool. We just found some new innovative manufacturing techniques."

"Don't you mean you found a cheaper way to make it, Wes? All right forget all this other stuff. The basic design is there. With a few modifications, we got a great tool."

"All you need is a heavier casing, go from plastic to metal washers."

"Guys, I'm happy with the saw as is."

"Fine, let's just see how happy you are when we will not promote the thing on Tool Time."

"Tim, it's very simple. Binford makes tools. Binford makes Tool Time."

"Your point?"

"If the show won't promote our products, we have no reason to continue it. At least, not with you."

"Don't threaten me Wes." I walked out angrily.

….

"Hi everybody," I walked in, sort of depressed.

"So, how'd it go with Davidson?" Jill walked through the kitchen as I hung up my coat and I sighed.

"Huh! You know what they say, honey. A weasel is a weasel…is a weasel!"

"That good, huh?"

"I guess the bottom line is I either promote the tool or he fires me."

"What?"

"I don't think he can hurt Tim "The Toolman" Taylor."

"Tim, he's the president of the company. He has the power to fire you."

"Oh yeah? Who's he going to replace me with? Borland? Al's show now? Flanne time? Who's going to watch that?"

"Tell me about this tool. Does it work?"

"It works."

"Is it unsafe?"

"No, it's not unsafe, but this isn't the point."

"Is this about the tool or is this about your problem with Davidson?"

"I don't have a problem with Davidson."

"Are you really willing to lose your job over this?"

"Binford has always stood for quality tools. This is a bad reciprocating saw. What's next? A rubber miter box? Styrofoam nails?"

"Is there no way that you can compromise?"

"Jill, a lot of guys buy tools because I recommend them on the show. It's a responsibility I don't take lightly."

"All right,"

"All right, what?"

"All right, I'm behind you, no matter what you do."

"Even if I lose my job and go back to selling tools on the road?"

Jill started eating some fruit.

"I won't see you, but I'll be behind you."

"That's why I love you," I hugged her and kissed her cheek.

….

"Hey Dad! Remember the landing you fixed on my plane yesterday?" Mark walked in.

"Did a good job, didn't I?"

"I guess the glue didn't work."

"Well, I'll fix it again. You like me being Tim the Tool-man Taylor, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"I also used to be a tool salesman. I was the best tool salesman Binford ever had."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"You told me a million times."

"I didn't tell you about staying on the road though. Staying in hotels. You get to make a big mess, someone else cleans up after you."

"Doesn't Mom do that?"

"The chambermaid doesn't give you those nasty looks. You get to eat all the food you want, get all bloated and gassy at night."

"That doesn't sound so good."

"Rental cars. You can do whatever you want to em. Staying up late. Talking to your kids by phone. Never being home for holidays, I hated doing that."

"Dad, if you were a tool salesman, you'd never be home with us."

"I wanna be home with you guys. I wanna do Tool Time. That's really the life I like. Here you go." Mark ran off with his plane.

….

"It stinks, Wilson!"

"Well, you can't expect a compost heap to smell like perfume," Wilson raked leaves in a pile while wearing a mask that surgeons wore.

"No, I'm referring to the situation with that weasel, Davidson. It's a lose-lose situation. I either promote a tool I don't believe in or I risk losing my job?"

"That is quite a pickle."

"Yeah, Wilson. It's a real predicament."

"No, Tim, I was referring to the big dill between the coffee grounds and the eggshells."

"Wilson, could we?"

"I'm sorry, Tim. You know it was Robert Ingersoll, a 19th century lawyer, who said: 'It is a blessed thing that in every age, somebody has had the courage to stand on their convictions."

"A lawyer said that?"

"On the other hand, I'm reminded of the general Pyrrhus. He was a Greek general who fought the Romans. His army won the war, but his army lost so many men, it might as well have been a defeat. Today, we call it a Pyrrhic victory."

"Wilson, what are you saying? This might not be worth the fight?"

"It wasn't for Pyrrhus. It might be for you. When it's a question of integrity, there are no easy answers."

"You're right, Wilson, this is really a pickle."

…..

"Honey, I am so proud of you," Jill smiled at me as I messed with the fireplace. "It took a lot of integrity for you to stand up to Davidson like that." She was rubbing her sore breasts.

"I'd like to say it was no big deal."

"No, it was a big deal. However, if you had lost your job, it wouldn't have been the worst thing," She handed me some wine and drank some orange juice.

"What do you mean? I'd have to go back on the road selling tools for 30 weeks."

"And the downside would be?"

"You'd miss me. So would the little unborn person in your belly who'll call me Daddy."

She laughed. "That little person has been quite unruly."

"Well, she takes after her dad."

"Ready for supper?" Jill asked with a smile.

"You bet," I smiled and headed with her to the kitchen."


	13. Dollars and Sense (November 24, 1993)

(November 17, 1993)

"So, my mother called today," I told as I set my bags down and the boys ran outside to play. It wasn't cold enough to make the boys stay inside yet since it was only November. That time would come around Christmas time and even then, they were old enough where they could go with friends alone.

I grabbed an apple off of the table and cut it into slices, starting to eat it for myself. The doctor said to eat as healthy as possible, but to indulge on my cravings. I was excited for the baby to be born so that my eating habits would go back to normal. I wanted everything in the fridge.

"And?" Tim opened a can of pop and started drinking it, standing by the counter, wearing his royal blue sweater with jeans.

Usually, Tim wasn't interested in what I had to say to my mother. It was a typical husband's view of a mother-in-law. He found her annoying and obnoxious. Since I was pregnant, he had been making more of an effort to get along with them. It was something I was extremely happy about.

"The bond that she bought for the kids are coming due. I can't believe she had to remind me," I threw away the apple and headed toward the fridge for a yogurt.

My mother had decided that the kids needed to start investing money. Though we had plenty of money to put all three kids through college, it was still a good idea. It never hurt to have some saved up in case something happened. That was Tim's thought too so we allowed her to do that.

"Well, did you remember?" Tim asking that irked me but I shrugged it off as pregnancy hormones.

I truly hadn't and pregnancy is said to make women forgetful. This is early on, plus I was busy with something that Randy needed help with at school. There were still seven months left in this pregnancy, so I was relishing them. This was the last time I would be pregnant so I wanted to enjoy it.

"No, Mr. Butt Out if You Have Nothing Constructive to Say," I snapped back and changed my mind, grabbing a mini-sized bucket of ice cream.

"Why do _you_ always get mad at _me_ when _you_ talk to _your_ mother?" Tim asked as I grabbed the ice cream.

Like I said, pregnant woman, I can't help it. It _did_ seem like a pattern, but I liked having someone I could vent to when things weren't working out with my parents. Again, he was trying to listen better since I didn't need any added stress. It was thoughtful of him, wasn't it?

"I'm not mad, I'm just expressing my feelings. I _am_ pregnant, you know," I grabbed a spoon and vomited into the garbage.

Tim rubbed my back and I started feeling better. This nausea was getting to be pretty annoying. While I knew that it was part of pregnancy, I still hated it. It was such an inconvenience plus I needed a trashcan nearly everywhere I went. Soon, it would be over since it only happened the first few months. That was Tim, Ilene, Al, Wilson and Marie kept convincing me of.

"Well, you should be more selfish. Keep your feelings to yourself," Tim joked as I started eating the ice cream and Tim looked at a letter.

"So, I told her that the boys were old enough to have some say where the money goes. She goes, 'No, no, no' I should just reinvest the bonds and not even tell them." I ate my ice cream and felt annoyed with it.

"I don't want you to hit me, but your mom's right."

That seemed to trigger my anger so I hit Tim on the arm (not very hard). It was a "wife tap" that most wives give to their husbands. The boys certainly were old enough to have some say in where their money goes. Brad was twelve, turning 13 soon and Randy was eleven, turning twelve and Mark was eight. I already knew this pregnancy was going to be a delight.

"You're agreeing with my mother?" I tapped him on the arm and he mocked me eating with my mouth full.

Though I knew he was teasing, it brought out my anger. Why did he have to tease when he knew I was being serious? I knew he was serious on what he said, but it did not mean he could mock me. I seriously hoped this baby would be a girl so that I would have another person who could share my pain.

"Let's face it, the boys are childish and irresponsible. They can't handle money. They're like me," Tim looked at me as I kept eating ice cream.

That was true, but they were only children. While I loved Tim with all my heart (still do), I didn't want them to be like him. I wanted them to be responsible, caring and respectful. Tim was two out of three of those, but he wasn't responsible. In that regard, he was like a child himself. Still, I loved my husband dearly. I wanted my what would become daughter to be like me.

"Well, I don't want them to be like you. So, I say, we present them with all the different options and they choose their own investment," I sat in my seat and Tim looked at part of a booklet.

"Like real estate," Tim commented as he looked through the booklet.

"What are they going to get with $50?" I joked as I ate some ice cream.

"Really tiny apartments," Tim joked. "Baby must really love ice cream."

We laughed and sat on the couch. "Yes, I've eaten some all day."

…..

Brad's POV

"Roger Harris!" I yelled and was trying to yank the catalog away from Mark and Randy, not noticing my mom standing there.

Lately, my mom and I had been getting along neutrally. We had what most tweens almost teenagers had with their mothers. She "cramped my style" as did Randy, Mark and Dad. Once the baby was born, he was going to be a chick magnet, so I wouldn't mind him very much.

"Boys come on, it's time for you to go to bed. What are you arguing about?" Mom asked as she sat down.

I noticed she was starting to show a little bit, but not very much. It was only the second month, so the baby had to get bigger. It'd be weird to see Mom with a big belly or to see her pregnant again.

Randy and I were excited about the baby while Mark was a bit jealous. I knew this was how Randy felt when Mark came along, all youngest kids feel that. Mark was still jealous of the baby, so I told him he'd get away with things. If the baby was a girl, Mom and Dad would probably pay even more attention to it.

Randy grabbed the book when I wasn't' looking. Mark groaned.

"Well, we've been thinking about what you said about the money," Randy began.

"And we know what we want to do," I added as Mom gave a big smile.

Hormones. Pregnant women experienced a lot of them. I had learned it in my Sex-Ed class that I had to take a couple years ago. Randy and Dad knew it too, so we tried to keep stress away from the house for the time being. It wasn't good for it to be there or it could hurt the baby and or Mom. Mark didn't know why, so we just told him that it was to make the baby feel better.

"Okay, good. Well, what did you decide on? College funds? Savings accounts?" Mom asked as we looked at each other.

Randy grinned at Mom.

"Baseball cards," Mark answered with a big smiled and a worried look went over Mom's face.

"Baseball cards?" Mom repeated.

"Look at this card. Horus Wagner. It used to be worth one penny. Now, it's worth $450,000," Randy grinned as Mark and I looked at her.

"So, we figured if we put our money together and buy one card, we figured it could be worth six billion," I looked at Mom with a grin.

I had a feeling this was the kind of stress that Mom or the baby didn't need. Since Mom had become pregnant, Dad had become over protective lately. He didn't let anyone he didn't know touch her belly or stuff like that. We figured when the baby came, he would be like that with our new brother.

"Brad, I'm not so sure that every card gives you a $40 million percent return," Mom playfully shook her head, her hand going toward her stomach.

Morning sickness. The other gross part of pregnancy. It had been worse this time with Mom and it was disgusting. The trash usually smelled like vomit or we'd take it out and later on, Mom would stink it up again. Dad forbid me from saying anything to her about the garbage.

"Maybe not that much, but look at the cards. They've all doubled and tripled their value," Randy pointed to the books and Mom ate some peaches.

"I've got to say, boys, this shows some very creative thinking," Mom smiled and finished her peaches. "There's no way the three of you will be able to share one card."

I hated to say it, but Mom had a point. What if we let ourselves get out of control again and accidentally hit her in the stomach? What if it hurt or even killed the baby and we were in trouble? Still, we thought it was a good idea. Though Dad usually took our side, I had a feeling he'd take Mom's.

"But, Mom," I looked at her. "If we put our money together, we can get a better card."

"Maybe, but I'm remembering that famous incident that occurred when you were trying to share that Nutty Buddy Bar," Mom sounded a little congested.

Sickness wasn't good for Mom or the baby. The baby could die if he got sick at this point, but I didn't say anything.

"Oh yeah, the famous Bloody Nutty Buddy Bar Incident," Randy grinned.

"Yeah," Mom smiled.

….

Randy's POV

We walked in the store with Dad, gazing at all the cool stuff they had in the store. Since it was a Saturday, we had decided to go invest in something today. With Mom being with Marie and Ilene, that left Dad to go do it. He insisted on having father-son time with us anyhow so it was perfect.

"Don't touch anything," Dad told as I looked at some old toys. "Ooh, the smell of sports dust in here. Kinda takes you back to your childhood."

I looked at Dad with an exasperated look like Mom did. Often, Dad found it funny but sometimes he'd give me one back and I'd back down. Still, I couldn't help but be sarcastic, it ran in our family. Though we were nice (mostly), we still enjoyed being sarcastic to each other.

"Dad, this is our childhood," I remarked and walked off while Mark went to go stare at a football.

"Look at all these cards, How are going to know what to buy?" Mark asked as Dad patted his shoulder.

"That's why I'm here," Dad looked at the cards with Brad looking at Dad.

 _Like a dinosaur would know what values these are_ , I thought, but that was rude and I didn't dare say it out loud. Though Dad and Mom never physically punished us, we still got grounded. I did _not_ want to get grounded from the card on the first day, so I kept my mouth shut about it.

"Dad, you don't know anything about baseball cards," Brad looked at him as I walked over.

"Yeah, Mom should've come," I teased and Dad looked at me.

"Look, Honus, you don't need someone who knows about baseball. You need someone who knows about business."

"Well, then why are you here?" I looked at him and Dad put a hand up in my face for me to be quiet so I obeyed.

While Dad talked to the manager, I went to Brad with a smirk and looked at Mark. Since he was the youngest, he was the most fun to prank. Though Mom and Dad got on our case, we knew they didn't mind if it was harmless. Heck, Mom and Dad pranked us and each other.

"Mark, there's something on your shirt," I pointed as Mark looked at his shirt but then looked at me and Brad who were laughing.

"Dad, check this out! It's Andy Papko!" I pointed to the card display and Dad walked over behind me.

Mark looked at me. "Who's Andy Papko?"

"He was…$1300, keep browsing," Dad walked away. "Hey, hey, hey, guys, look, an Indy car."

We loved going to Indy, especially to see Mario and Michael. Though they had been on the show before, they didn't know what Mom was pregnant. Boy, would their reactions be priceless! It was awhile before we'd go to an Indy's race so we wouldn't see them for awhile.

"Whoa! It even has a remote control! Cool!" Brad smiled at the

"This is better than cool! Rick Mears drove this in 1984."

"Dad, why don't we buy something like this?" Brad suggested and Dad stood up.

"I think we're all forgetting the Bloody Nutty Buddy Bar Incident. Besides, your mom is pregnant and doesn't need that right now," Dad shook his head.

"But, Dad! You heard the guy! It's a great investment," Brad looked at him.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's already doubled in value!"

"Yeah, I was there. It was a great victory for him. I'd love to have this souvenir at our house. We could get rid of those pictures on the mantel," Dad told.

"Those are pictures of us," Mark looked at him.

"Oh. Well, we'll squeeze them in," Dad told and we shrugged.

Jill's POV

While Tim and the boys were at the old sport store, I was out shopping for baby supplies with Marie and Ilene. Though we wouldn't know the gender for another month or two, it still was fun to look and imagine. I was overjoyed to be able to get to have a stroller, crib, changing table and other baby supplies. I hoped and figured it was a girl, but I'd find out for the first time in a month.

"Ooh, doesn't this look adorable?" Ilene showed me a pink onesie that said: I get my Attitude from My Mommy.

I teared up at it and nodded. "If I'm having a girl, that's just adorable! Thanks guys for shopping with me and being such good friends."

Marie laughed softly. "That's what friends are for, Jill."

Ilene nodded. "It'll be fun to get to hold and get to know a baby."

I laughed and we went to get some lunch. In about a month, we would get to officially buy things for the baby. Since we could know the gender, we wanted to wait to buy things until we knew. Tim and I had even placed wagers on what the baby would be. I betted on a girl while Tim betted on a boy.

"Still craving chocolate?" Marie asked and held up a bag of chocolate.

I laughed and nodded. "You bet! Thanks!" I took it and started eating eagerly.

Marie laughed softly. "No problem."

Ilene laughed. "I got you some fruit, too, so we have all the bases covered.

I laughed with a smile. "Thanks, guys."

We sat and had lunch.

…

"Honey, come look at our new investment," I told as Jill took off her coat and was eating from a bag of chocolate. We went through it in minutes rather than days thanks to the baby. "Rick Mears drove this in the 1984 Indy race."

"Oh, no, did one of the boys buy that instead of a baseball card?" Jill asked as she came over to look at it, but had wiped off her hands.

"No, they pitched in together and were going to share it," I told her.

Once I said it, I realized how that wouldn't work.

"No! They were supposed to make three separate investments," Jill crossed her arms.

"We couldn't pass this up," I looked at the car.

"This toy?" Jill looked with anger.

"This toy is an autographed one of a kind. If they keep this in mint condition, it'll double its value," I looked at it and saw Jill rubbing her stomach.

Poor thing probably still had morning sickness. This pregnancy, it seemed particularly awful so my heart broke when she needed the garbage. Soon, that would go away, but I still hated it. This was our last pregnancy, so we were trying to enjoy that last time we'd ever have early months of a pregnancy as parents.

"In mint condition? Was that spearmint or peppermint?" Jill looked at the side of the car and I bent down next to her, rubbing her back. She showed me some gum.

"Why is there gum on this?" I looked at it.

"It's holding this paper clip in place here. What is 'Ick Muh?'"

I groaned. "Oh, man."

"I can't believe you let them do this."

"Before the steam starts coming out of your nose, let me explain what happened."

"You don't have to explain what happened. I know what happened. You all went to the store. You saw the car. You all started drooling. The drooling led to grunting and the grunting led to buying."

"You are so far off, it's not even funny. We grunted, drooled, bought."

Jill groaned and headed to the fridge.

…

Since I needed exercise and Marie walked anyways, I had decided to give Marie a call and go for a power walk. The boys were at school and Tim was on a special Tool Time so it was just me in the house. The baby needed exercise and I wanted to be the best mother I could be.

"Hey, Marie, have you gone on your walk yet?" I asked as I felt myself throw up in the trashcan.

Marie shook her head. "No, not yet. Why? Did you want to come with?"

I nodded. "The doctor says I need exercise and it'd be fun to have an exercise buddy."

Marie laughed softly. "Well, I leave in a few minutes. Meet me by the sidewalk and we can walk around the block to start with?"

I nodded with a laugh. "Will do. Thanks, Marie."

I hung up and got my coat on, grabbing some food and a paper bag. The little one was being just like their brothers in that regard. Well, Brad and Randy had given me terrible morning sickness but Mark had been an easy pregnancy. Randy's was the worst, but the baby's was about to be worse than his.

I walked out and hugged Marie. "Hey, thanks."

Marie nodded. "Hey, how's the baby doing?"

I chuckled softly. "Well, she's being fine right now but I think I'll be having a nap before the day's done."

Marie laughed and we started walking. "Have you and Tim talked about names yet?"

I nodded with a smile. "If it's a boy, then Jonathan. If it's a girl, then Hannah."

Marie smiled. "I love those names. What about middle names?"

"Martin for a boy (after Tim's youngest brother) and Jillian for a girl."

Marie smiled. "Are you worried about how the boys will react?"

I shook my head. "No, well, a little bit. Mark's a bit jealous, but he's been the youngest for almost nine years."

Marie nodded. "He's bound to feel some jealousy."

I walked back to the house. "Thanks for the walk. Can we make this a daily thing?"

Marie nodded with a smile. "We can walk as much as you'd like and where you'd like, just give me a call."

I walked in the house and laid on the couch, falling asleep.

…..

Mark's POV

I walked inside and saw Dad sitting on the living room table, putting a blanket on Mom and he kissed her head. Ever since this little kid came (I had no interest in getting to know him), Mom had been extra tired lately. She fell asleep easier and everyone else just went with it. Dad would pamper her as would Brad and Randy.

"Hey Dad!" I walked up to him.

Dad put his finger to his lips. "Shh, your mom's sleeping."

"Why's she sleeping? It's only three in the afternoon," I looked at him.

He smiled. "Buddy, she's growing a baby. That's a tough job, it'd tire anyone out. Let her sleep and we'll go find something else to do."

I peered over and Mom was curled into the couch. Her chest was rising up and down, starting to look a little weird. When this kid came, I figured that's all they would care about.

Dad ushered me upstairs.

((A/N: Did you like it? Poor Mark, but he's going to get through it! That's a normal feeling for a child. And I just love having Tim pamper Jill!))


	14. Bet & Assurance (November 30 1993)

"Tim, would you hurry up please?" I snapped, not meaning to, but we were in a bit of a hurry today. I didn't want to be late for my prenatal appointment plus I wanted to treat the boys to a trip to the mall.

Tim walked down. "I see you've found the fruit I left out." He chuckled at the fact that I had gobbled it all down.

I whined. "Tim, we're out of fruit and vegetables again."

He chuckled. "We can pick some up on the way home, shh, it's okay, honey."

I felt tears in my eyes and Tim hugged me close, my tears making his shirt wet. There really was nothing to be sad about, it was just my hormones. In this month, I would start changing and my hormones would really shift to "pregnancy". I was excited to officially finish the third trimester this month. I started crying into Tim again and he chuckled.

"I'll go get the boys. You go get in the car. I don't want you lifting anything heavy," Tim told softly with a chuckle.

I nodded. "Whatever you say…Daddy."

Tim chuckled at that word and headed to go get the boys while I sat in the car and read a book. In my mind, I was picturing an infant car seat in our new car. A baby in the seat, mostly sleeping.

I thought about having a little girl in the house finally. It brought tears to my eyes and I thought about holding her in my arms. I wanted a bundle of pink. I loved my boys with all my heart, but I wanted a little girl. I wanted someone to dress up, to see stuffed animals and to eventually see pads or tampons.

"Mom!" The boys bolted to the car and hugged me with Tim kissing my head.

Randy looked at me and I smiled back at him, feeling Tim start the car. Reaching for his hand, I reached for one of Tim's hands as he drove and he let me take it. He smiled at me and didn't say anything, focusing on driving. Since yesterday, I had started fearing that I'd lose Tim or my boys. So, I was starting to be clingy but he and the boys didn't mind. They humored my fears.

"You're safe, honey, so are the boys and me…and the baby," Tim smiled.

I smiled and started to feel dizzy. "Tim, I'm starting to feel a little dizzy again."

He stopped at a stoplight and fished out a bottle of water. "Here, honey, drink this. It'll help with the dizziness."

I drank some and he started driving again, with the boys starting to fight over something stupid. Turning around, I turned and gave a dark look to all three of them while Tim was starting to head into the hospital. This was not what I needed right now or at all during my pregnancy. Tim was usually good about keeping the kids from fighting and splitting up the fights.

"You need to behave in here, do you understand me?" I asked angrily as I got out and Tim held my hand tight.

Tim looked at them angrily. "Knock it off or we don't go to the mall."

The boys straightened up and I put my head into Tim, walking inside and I felt Tim hold my hand tightly. With a kiss, Tim kissed my head and talked to the nurse about signing us in.

Tim had me sit and put his arm around me while we waited. I felt myself fall asleep into him and he rubbed my back, occasionally kissing my head. It felt good and the baby seemed to like it.

"Jill Taylor," The nurse called.

I walked up with Tim and the boys, stepping on the scale. The nurse scribbled it down with a pleased look and I noticed it was 151.

We walked in and did some more waiting in the office. Tim gave the boys a book about pregnancy for kids to read and rubbed my back. His hand was sort of like support to keep me from falling backwards. It felt so surreal that it already was the third month of my pregnancy. Next week, we found out if it was a boy or a girl.

"Jill Taylor," The doctor smiled. "How have you been?"

I laughed. "Well, I've been all over the place emotionally and I've experienced fatigue, nausea and dizziness."

The doctor nodded. "That's perfectly normal. Let's do a complete scan to see and hear your baby."

The technology was newer than when I had been pregnant with the boys. It was more digital and clearer to see. The doctor had me raise up my shirt and rubbed the cold jelly on my stomach, making me want a bath. I stayed still, waiting and sure enough, I saw a little human on the screen. Its heart was beating and it made me tear up, being able to see my fourth and final child.

"Guys, look up on the screen," Tim pointed. "It's your new brother or sister."

"Brother," Brad smirked at Randy.

"No way! It's a girl!" Randy pushed him as Tim separated them.

The doctor printed off a picture and removed the jelly off my stomach, indicating that he wanted to start the uterus growth test. It was a test I did not want the boys to see so Tim made them go follow the nurse and the doctor felt it. Everything felt normal so the boys could come back.

"I need you to pee in this cup," The doctor handed me a cup.

Peeing? That was easy. I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door, going pee. I came back and handed it to the doctor.

"You'll find out what your baby is at the next appointment! Congratulations!"

We left and headed to the mall

…

Brad's POV

After Mom's doctor's visit (it was cool to see my future brother but other than that it was boring), we headed to the mall since Dad had promised. Lately, Mom had been feeling dizzy, so Dad had let her use him for support. She was in need of emotional support too. I felt really bad for Mom and I knew that Randy and Mark did too, well Mark didn't really understand.

While Mark had gone with Mom, Dad had taken Randy and me to the sports store. We were getting sports jerseys and were going to get one for the baby. Regardless of whether it was a boy (it was) or a girl, they were getting a jersey. They would like the Lions with a guy like Dad for your dad.

"We haven't even reached the peak of Mom's emotional ups and downs have we?" Randy asked and Dad shook his head.

He chuckled. "No, buddy, not even close. It gets even more fun in the third month. I want you guys to keep treating your mom nicely. Pamper her and do whatever she says as well as get her what she needs."

I nodded. "Want in on the gender reveal pool?"

"Of course. Who's bet what?" Dad smiled.

"I bet it's a boy and Randy bet it's a girl," I grinned.

Dad grinned and gave me a buck. "A buck says that it's a girl."

With a laugh, Randy high fived him and we found a Lions onesie that worked for either a boy or a girl. Although I wasn't looking forward to smelling dirty diapers, hearing crying or seeing puke, babies were chick magnets. Girls at my school just went nuts over babies.

"Does the baby get their own room?" Randy asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but for the first three months, it'll sleep with Mom and me."

"Do we have to babysit?" Brad looked at him.

Dad nodded. "I'm guessing you will, but girls love babies, Brad."

I nodded with a grin and Dad bought us a gray and blue football along with jerseys for the whole family. Though I knew Mom wouldn't care, I hope d she wouldn't get emotional again. That stuff was really embarrassing. While I knew Mom could not help it, it didn't make it any better.

Both Randy and I knew why the baby got their own room. Neither, Mark Randy nor I wanted to be woken up in the middle of the night by crying. Plus, the room would smell like dirty diapers which was disgusting. I knew someday that I had to babysit but that wasn't too bad.

"Dad, guess what happened at school today? Vinnie McGurn got suspended for picking on Mark," Randy grinned.

I nodded. "On the way home, I saw Vinnie getting chewed out by his mom. She yells louder than Mom does!"

Dad was holding back a laugh. "While that's wrong, justice has been served!"

…

Jill's POV

I walked toward Mark's favorite store, the toy store, with him. Oddly, Mark had let me hold his hand again, but he seemed upset with me still about the baby. How long did it take to get over being the baby? Randy got over it in a few months. Tim had said this was normal so I figured it was. Brad acted this way about Randy, Randy about Mark and now Mark about the baby.

"Mark, you know we'll still love you just the same after the baby's born, right honey?" I asked as I held his hand.

Mark nodded. "You'll replace the baby with me too."

I shook my head and looked at his big blue eyes. Just like Tim's. Oddly, all three boys had gotten Tim's blue eyes while mine were brown. I didn't mind. I loved it! They all looked like miniature versions of Tim. In my mind, I hoped the baby had blue eyes but my hair color.

"Honey, we would never replace the baby with any of you."

"Will the baby get tons of attention just for being cute?"

I shook my head. "Honey, babies can't do anything for themselves. Babies need someone to help them."

"Why? Are babies stupid?"

I shook my head. "No, Mark, babies are just made that way. You were like that. You were wrapped around your dad's and my fingers. You'll grow to love being a big brother once your sibling's born."

He looked at me. "If you say so."

I sighed. This would be a long six months….


	15. A Frozen Moment (December 3, 1993)

November 24th, 1993

"Wow, Mom, why'd we get such a big turkey?" Brad asked me as I started unloading groceries out of the car. In a few months, I'd need help because I would not be allowed to lift heavy things and then I would have a baby. "I thought Grandma and Grandpa weren't coming over for Thanksgiving."

"Who could blame them after the food fight you had last year?" I carried the bags to the door, suddenly craving chocolate again.

Last year, the boys had started a terrible food fight that got even my mom and dad involved in. It was extremely embarrassing to even Tim who tried to stop it, but they ran out of food so it ended after that. This year, they had promised to not start a food fight so I was relieved. Brad was growing of that stage as was Randy so I knew it wasn't likely to happen.

"Hey, Nana got in a couple of nice shots, alright?" Randy said as I walked through the door, followed by the boys.

My mother was usually prim and proper, so I was surprised when she joined in on the food fight. It had been frowned upon ever since childhood to have food fights, but Tim said boys will be boys. Well, even that fight got him to regret saying that and that was the end of saying that.

"The reason we have such a big turkey is because Al and Ilene are coming," I told and started putting things away.

 _Also because I want everything in the fridge,_ I told myself and unloaded things.

"Al's bringing a girl?" Mark seemed shocked.

"Yeah, she's the dentist that makes all those teeth jokes," Randy unloaded the bread and I craved a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

I knew none of them would need braces, but maybe some other kind of help. I figured probably a retainer.

"She's an orthodontist and the way your teeth are coming in, you better be nice to her," I put food away in the fridge while the boys kept helping unload groceries. "Guys, will you go back out and get the rest of the groceries?"

Tim walked in and started taking off his coat. "Honey, great news! The lumber showed up and I'm ready to roll!"

Lumber?

"Lumber? What's that for?" I looked through a pregnancy book.

Whenever Tim said the word "lumber", my heart started beating fast. It usually ended in money not needing to be spent or some sort of accident or both.

Tim laughed. "I went by the lumber yard and I had a vision."

"You have a vision every time you go by the lumber yard. That's why when I'm in the car we never go that way." I kept unloading groceries, ignoring the book.

"Remember how you said you didn't want to take the same boring Christmas photo?" Tim stood by the fridge as I stocked the fridge.

I nodded. "What are you building and don't even think about it."

Brad walked by Tim and put down a bag of groceries.

"It'll be great. I got the perfect way to show the real vision of the Taylor family."

"These pictures are going out to my family. I don't want them to know who we really are."

"You're not sharing my vision," Tim seemed annoyed.

"That's what makes our marriage work," I ate a piece of fruit. "I was thinking something simple: hanging decorations on the tree, stringing popcorn, etc."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. Except we'd be wearing costumes and be on the North Pole."

"And the exact same thing part would be what?" I rubbed my stomach.

"Guys, guys, guys, come here. What would you rather do for this year's Christmas card photo? Hang tinsel up on the tree, yadda, yadda, yadda. Or, join me in Santa's Christmas village?" Tim gave an enthused look.

"They both sound stupid," Randy told.

"I agree," Brad nodded.

"Me too," Mark walked off with them and Tim hung his head.

"They'll come around. Come on honey, think of the possibilities. We could start a tradition. Next year, manger on the moon! You'd be wearing a spacesuit!"

 _That'd make me look even fatter,_ I thought to myself.

"I don't wanna be on the moon! Besides, everyone knows a spacesuit adds twenty pounds!" I headed off toward the cupboards and Tim followed.

"If you don't like it, I guarantee we'll go back and change it to your way," Tim told and handed me items to put in the cupboard.

"Promise you won't get carried away and do anything that could hurt the kids or the baby?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

…

Randy's POV

I walked out in the most embarrassing elf costume I could think of and dreaded having to take this Christmas photo. It was as embarrassing as wearing a dress and calling myself "Regina". It was something I didn't want to do, but Dad was making my brothers and me.

He wanted to do this stupid Christmas village thing was the most embarrassing thing on the planet. He was supposed to be Mounty, Mom was Mrs. Claus and my brothers and I were elves. Well, we looked like the stereotypical nerd elves you see on those corny Christmas movies.

Brad and Mark were about as happy as I was about it. None of us wanted our friends to see this or they'd make fun of us. I had to agree though, our Christmas photos were boring, but this one was embarrassing. Why couldn't Dad have gotten like a Christmas background?

We walked down the stairs and I shook my head, playing with my green pants.

"Once my friends see this Christmas card I'm dead," I walked down the stairs and headed to the back door with my brothers.

"There's no way I'm wearing these ears," Brad yanked them off.

"Me neither," I yanked mine off and walked with Brad.

"What?" Mark wasn't able to hear us.

"Dad can't make us do this," Brad protested.

I nodded. "Yeah, there's gotta be a law against making your kids be elves. Dad, we have something we want to talk to you about."

Dad walked out in this incredibly embarrassing Mounty outfit that made this worse. No, the village background made it worse. "Welcome to Santa's Christmas Village!"

"Dad, we don't wanna be elves," Mark looked at him.

 _Thank you Mark,_ I thought sarcastically.

"We thought you said we could all be Elvis," I looked at him.

Dad gave us an exasperated look and Mom walked out in a skimpy Santa dress. She wasn't exactly showing yet, so it wasn't a problem. It wasn't hurting the baby or she would've refused to wear it. She looked at us with a smile, saying we were cute and I looked at Brad.

"Mrs. Claus would never wear anything this skimpy!" Mom protested to Dad.

"Sure she would if Santa was out of town and Mr. Mounty was stopping by," Dad said and Mom stood by him, rubbing her stomach.

Mom laughed. "I thought you said you were going to keep this simple?" Mom was a little freaked out by the plastic reindeer.

"I did. Guys, come on, into position," Dad ushered us and we groaned, wanting to go back to what we were doing.

"Dad, we don't want to do this," Brad groaned.

"Oh, pipe down. One shot," Dad told and we reluctantly sat in the seats with Mom in her spot, looking a little nauseous again.

"Tim, Thanksgiving's tomorrow. I've got pies in the oven, a million things I've got to do," Mom protested with us sitting in our spots and feeling like idiots.

"Let me do something with my little snow-making machine here."

"Why do we have to have snow?" Mom asked as her face returned to normal color.

"If there's no snow, people won't believe we're in the North Pole."

"You are so deluded," Mom rolled her eyes and looked annoyed.

"Quiet, Timer's on," Dad stood by Mom and we still felt ridiculous.

"Hey Dad, there's no snow," Brad pointed and Dad kicked the machine.

It flew right through the glass of the door and into the house. Though we thought it was cool, Mom certainly did not. She gave a glare towards Dad and I knew he was in for it once Mark, Brad and I were out of sight. Usually, Mom didn't like to argue in front of us and made us go to our rooms.

…..

"I'll just get a new glass," Tim told as I wiped up the broken glass and threw it away, rubbing my stomach.

The baby was not in shock which I didn't expect it to be. It still was pretty aggravating to me. He had promised he would keep things simple, but no, I knew he would never do that. My hormones weren't helping. In fact, they were making me angrier with him. Thankfully, I planned to talk to the boys and the baby when Tim would go out and talk to Wilson.

"Where are you going to get a new glass? It's the night before Thanksgiving,"

"What's that smell?" Tim asked and I ran towards my pies.

"Oh no, my pies!" I ran toward them and shooed away the smoke. "You promised me you were going to keep this simple. Now I have burnt pies, a broken window and a snow blower in my family room." I kept wafting away the smoke.

"You're not going to let this dampen your spirits are you?" Tim asked and it got me madder.

"I am way past damp," I glared at him.

That was understating it. For one, that could've shocked the baby since I'm a "high-risk" pregnancy. If it had hurt it (because of him), I would've been super angry and hurt, as would Tim. Another thing, it broke a window and made more of a mess for me to clean up. I already had so much to do. Basically, I felt like Cinderella at times, but that was my hormones.

"I'll just make a few adjustments and we'll be back in business."

"No. You had your chance. You blew it (big surprise) and now it's my turn." I shut the door and started cleaning the broken glass again.

Tim walked in. "Honey, honey, we could make Christmas card history here."

"Why can't you do anything on a small scale?" I wafted away the smoke, careful not to smell it since it hurt the baby.

"I don't think that way. Pick a number."

"Seven," I told as I got the burnt pies out and discarded them, the smell making me nauseous and throwing up in the trash again.

"See, I would've picked 13,000. Why? Because I think big. Can you burn the turkeys so it matches those pies?"

I glared at him and rubbed my stomach.

…..

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Ugh," I groaned and sat back as the Lions yet again fumbled the ball and had given the ball to the Packers yet again.

Beside me were Brad, Randy and Al. It was a tradition for males to watch football while the females finished cooking dinner. Mark wasn't interested in football, so he helped Jill set the table. I kept thinking of next year. We'd have a high chair at the table and a little one to be thankful for.

"I can't believe Al. All he's done since he's gotten here is watch football," Ilene groaned as Jill was finishing something.

I didn't hear what Jill said since we were focused on the TV. The Lions had gotten towards the end line again. If they made a touchdown, this would've been their very first one this game. The Packers were unfortunately kicking their butts and it meant the Lions wouldn't make it forward to the next level.

"Tim, take the helmet off. It's time for dinner," Jill told.

"It's not over yet, honey. We've got two minutes left," I was focused on the game as were my two older boys.

"What's the score?"

"61-3," I answered.

We all sat down and Jill rubbed her stomach again with a soft smile. While I knew we would have leftovers, I wanted to let Jill have as much food as possible. She was eating for two now and she could have as much as she wanted. We both knew that but I was being protective."

After we all had our food, I tapped my spoon against my wine glass and it got everybody to stop talking and look at me. I stopped.

"Before we eat, I think we should all think of something we're thankful for," I put my spoon down, nudging the boys to do the same.

Jill smiled. "Oh, that's a great idea!"

"Al, do you want to go first?" I wiped my mouth and shook my head at Randy kicking Brad.

Al nodded. "All right. Well, I'm thankful that I have such wonderful friends." Jill smiled at him. "And I'm thankful that I have such a wonderful person to spend Thanksgiving with."

"Well, I'm thankful that I have such a wonderful place to come to on Thanksgiving. And I'm thankful to Jill for setting me up with Al. I'm thankful to Al for being such a warm, tender, caring man who always puts my needs first."

"It's my turn. I'm thankful that Ilene's finished with her tribute to Al," Brad grinned but groaned when Jill kicked him under the table. "Ow." He rubbed his ankle and quieted down.

"And I'm thankful that Brad said that instead of me," Randy told. I kicked him under the table and he groaned through his teeth. "Ow."

"I'm thankful you guys are kicking Brad and Randy instead of me," Mark seemed happy and Jill looked neutral.

"Well, that was very touching, boys," Jill rubbed her stomach again.

"Can I go next?" I looked at them. "I'm thankful for many things. My family, my new baby that's coming in about six months. My friends. My hot rod. My 276 tools that I own. I sometimes get carried away like my fellow visionary, Marco Polo, who we all know invented the sports car. I have something he doesn't. The most understanding and caring wife in the world."

Jill had tears in her eyes. "Well, I'm thankful for good friends. For my children, especially my unborn one," She rubbed her stomach again and smiled. "And for a husband who never ceases to amaze and surprise me. A man who's blown out every window in the house. Frozen his tongue to a hammer. Fallen down from the roof, through the roof, hung upside down from the roof. Despite or maybe because of all these things, I love him more today than I did the day I married him."

…..

We all went outside to where the Santa Village was still standing. We were in our nice clothes and Jill had decided to allow it since it was a lot less over the top. It also didn't have a snow machine, so that made a difference.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" I asked as I straightened up the boys.

"Oh yeah. You get to keep your village and I get what's left of my dignity," Jill joked as she stood by the boys and didn't look nauseous.

With a smile, I looked at her. "I added one more touch. I added more snow to the roof."

"That's an awful lot of snow, Tim," Al told me as I stood by Jill.

"It looks beautiful," Ilene smiled and I rubbed Jill's back.

"Thank you, Ilene."

"Al, you wanna do the honors?"

Al shook his head. "No," He smiled. "I'm just kidding!" He stood by the camera and waited for us. "Do you want that door open?"

"No," I shut it and he took the picture.

After he took it, all the snow fell on us. What a happy Thanksgiving.


	16. Practice and Romance (December 10, 1993)

"Have a good time, honey," I patted his back and sat in the seat for the parents to sit in while we watched our children rehearse.

While I was at Mark's choir practice, Tim was at Brad's basketball practice. Randy was at his own basketball practice with Wilson accompanying him. With three kids involved in so many things, it was hard for us to go to all of them at once. Since we had Wilson who was like family next door, he often went too.

"Hey, Jill," One of the other kids', Eric's, mom, Elizabeth, sat down by me.

I smiled. "Hey, Elizabeth, how's Eric?"

I sat down, rubbing my stomach and Elizabeth smiled. "He's good. He's not taking too well to having to share his room with his little brother."

I laughed softly. "Brad and Randy don't like it anymore either. Brad's at the age where Randy's becoming annoying and well, Randy purposely annoys him."

"So, rumor has it you're pregnant! Is that true?"

I blushed and took out the picture of the ultrasound, handing it to her and smiling. With a grin, she smiled and awed at the picture.

"Oh, it looks so cute! Are you guys hoping for a girl or another boy?"

I laughed softly. "We actually have a bet going. Half of us are betting it's a girl while the other half bet it's a boy."

Elizabeth wasn't one of those people who took everything seriously all the time. She knew that our "bets" weren't actual bets. We each basically had put a dollar on what gender we thought it would be and then it became a bet. Anyways, she had been a good friend of mine for eight years. Connor was 38, she was 37, Ethan was 10, Eric was eight and Emmett was six.

We had met when she had moved into town eight years ago. Tim was 30, I was 29, Brad was four, Randy was three and Mark was a baby. It was about April and they had just come from Louisiana. They were new and Tim and I helped them settle in the church and we became fast friends.

Connor was Tim's "football buddy". He and Tim would watch Sunday afternoon football and they'd glue themselves to the TV. They often spent time together doing other things, but mostly they enjoyed football. While they did that, Elizabeth and I would cook or would watch the kids play. Mark and Eric were best friends, but Brad and Randy weren't too fond of Ethan.

"You're hoping for a girl, aren't you?" Elizabeth asked.

I smiled with a nod. "I want a little girl that I can dress up, have tea parties and play dolls with."

"Aww that sounds so cute," Elizabeth smiled.

I nodded and rubbed my stomach, feeling a movement in my stomach. The baby! It moved for the first time! When it happened each time for the boys, I was overjoyed and I was with this one too. Rubbing, I felt my stomach and it was still amazing that I had a life growing within me. There was another tiny person that needed me and depended on me for everything.

"You should come over soon! There's a football game on Sunday," Elizabeth smiled. "And Eric would love to play with Mark."

I nodded with a laugh. "We'd love to! Mark would love to play with Eric, but Brad and Randy might not be so receptive."

Elizabeth laughed. "That's okay, I'm sure Connor would thrilled to have his football buddy there."

I laughed again and rubbed my stomach. "The baby started to kick."

She smiled. "Aww, you're at that stage already?"

I nodded with a laugh. "I sure am."

It was fun to have a fellow mother to talk about pregnancy things with. While she wasn't pregnant, she still understood my feelings and what I went through. I wanted to make her the baby's godmother, but I instead chose Wilson in my mind. Wilson was the boys' godfather and I wanted them together.

Though nothing was bound to happen to me, Tim and I already had it planned out. If something happened to either of us, the other got what we owned. We also had life insurance on each other, to keep us financially secure. If both died, the boys were to go to Wilson since he was right next door and a close family friend. It was something Tim and I both hated planning.

"Oh, that's really cute!" Elizabeth smiled and Mark ran up to me.

He hugged me and I smiled, rubbing his back. I was super happy that he was back to his old self again. Though I knew that he'd be off and on jealous (even Brad and Randy were of each other and Mark), I was happy he had calmed down. I knew he would grow to love the baby.

"Mom, did you like the practice?" Mark's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I nodded with a smile. "I loved it, honey. Are you ready to go home?"

…

I sat with Ashley on the couch, studying for our history test while Dad was out at the hardware store and Mom was napping upstairs. Randy was at a friend's house that was nearby and Mark was playing outside. That just left Ashley and me on the couch and I couldn't have been happier.

It had been really concerning that the McGurn brothers were ganging up on Mark now, but also targeting Randy even worse. When we tried to talk to their parents, they did nothing and I felt like I had to shelter my brothers. No one would ever hurt my little brothers without going through me first.

Though I had loved Jennifer since I was like nine, I loved Ashley more. While Jennifer was nice, she was prim and proper. Ashley was the total opposite. She was a tomboy and wasn't afraid to get dirty or speak her opinion. Basically, she was like me and I loved that.

"Are you excited to be a big brother?" Ashley asked as she held my hand.

I nodded. "I really am not looking forward to smelling diapers or hearing crying during the night, but I'm betting it's a boy."

Ashley smiled at me. "And what if it's a girl, Mr. Certain?"

I laughed. "Well, that means we have someone who will be like Mom."

"I'm the youngest so I don't have to worry about baby siblings," Ashley smirked.

With a grin, I rolled my eyes and looked at her with a smile. She laughed, kissing my nose and we went back to studying. Ashley did have a point though. What if it was a girl and we had a little sister? That meant we'd be seeing a lot pinker and that we'd probably go to stupid dance rehearsals.

"You know, I may or may not like boys who dote over their baby siblings," Ashley smiled and I grinned.

I grinned. "You do?"

She nodded and put her arm around me. "It shows a lot of responsibility."

As I was about to say something, Dad walked in and ran down the stairs to us. He chuckled and I turned around to see him standing there. It really annoyed me that he just had to stand there. Why couldn't he just get the message and _go away_? It was worse than Mark or Randy.

"Ashley, your folks are here to pick you up," Dad told as Ashley got up.

She kissed my cheek. "Bye, Brad! Bye, Mr. Taylor!"

With a grin, Dad looked at her and sat down next to me on the couch, turning on a high school football game for us to watch. It was fun at times to get Dad to myself, but other times, he was just embarrassing.

"Dad, if the baby's a girl, does that mean we can protect even more than if she was a boy?" I asked.

Dad nodded and drank some of his root beer. "That's the best part of a little sister. You get to tell everyone to leave your sister alone. Plus, she'll be a chick magnet to girls your age. They adore babies."

I looked at him weirdly. "Why? Babies poop and cry."

Dad shrugged. "Girls just typically like them."

I looked at Dad with a grin. "Ashley said that she may or may not like boys that dote over their siblings. Does that mean she does?"

Dad nodded. "She's hinting that she'll love it when you care for the baby."

With a laugh, I shook my head and sat on the couch, drinking a Root Beer that Dad had gotten for me. Father-son time was one of the best times. When I was younger, I loved wrestling with Dad, but I was outgrowing that now as was Randy. It wasn't cool to do that with your parents anymore. Mark still loved it and the baby would, so they'd have two to do it with for a while.

"Mark! Randy! What happened to you guys?" I gasped.

Mark had a bloody nose while Randy's eye was bruised. This was getting out of control and I knew Mom would have a cow once she found out about this. Since she was pregnant, I wanted to get this under control before she woke up. Dad ran over to them and inspected them.

"Mark, tip your head forward and pinch your nose," Dad told and Mark obeyed.

I ran up quietly (and quickly) and got an ice pack for Mark. Mark put it on his cheek to start to stop the bleeding. While we waited on that, Dad and I focused on Randy's black eye. Grabbing a bag of frozen peas, Dad grabbed it and I handed it to him, having him put it on his eye.

"Hi you guys. My poor babies! What happened?" Mom had tears.

Over emotional again.

"Mickey and Vinnie McGurn jumped us again," Mark looked at her sadly.

"I was helping them so that you could relax," I looked at her.

Mom hugged me close. "You are the sweetest! Thank you, Brad!"

I nodded. "No problem."

With a smile, Mom started crying into Dad again.

…..

"It's so nice to have you over today, Wilson!" Jill smiled as she started eating again, looking at me for moral support.

I held her hand and smiled at her. "Yes, it is!"

He smiled. "Thank you, neighbors. I hope this doesn't come off as creepy, but if you ever need help, you can always bring the baby over, I'm happy to babysit."

Jill had tears in her eyes and smiled. "Wilson, you could never come off as creepy to us! You're like family! We'd love for you to babysit anytime!"

"Jill and I were talking, how would you like to be the baby's godfather like you are the boys'?"

Wilson smiled eagerly. "Tim I would love nothing more! Have you guys decided on names yet?"

I smiled at him. "Jonathan Martin Taylor if it's a boy and Hannah Jillian Taylor for a girl."

…

I laid in bed with my wife sleeping heavily in bed. Once in a while, I'd rub Jill's back to make sure her back was feeling better. She was at the lovely stage of pregnancy where your back would start to hurt. That part was always the worst to go through since I felt helpless. I couldn't help the love of my life feel better, but the baby didn't mean to do that. Growing a baby was hard work!

I'd do anything to make Jill feel comfortable and pampered. To me, she was the best wife and mother in the world. I didn't care what other people thought. I loved her ever since I met her back in the late 70s and now she had my heart forever. Even if other women tried to wedge their way in, I wanted Jill.

"Are you okay, honey?" I kissed her head.

Jill nodded in tears. "This baby is so lucky to have family and friends that love him or her so much!"

I chuckled softly. "That they are."

With a smile, Jill had tears in her eyes and I hugged her close to my chest. I kissed her head and let her snuggle up into me. My arms wrapped around her, careful not to squish her belly and I rubbed her stomach. She put her arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Tim, say you won't let go?" Jill looked at me. "Will you love me even when I'm bigger?"

I smiled at her. "I would never let go of my queen. You know, I'll love you forever and ever, no matter what you look like. You're beautiful."

"You know, I first knew I loved you after our second date at the restaurant when you made me laugh," Jill smiled.

I kissed her. "I loved you the moment I set eyes on you."

With a laugh, Jill looked at me romantically and the sparkle in her eyes made me melt like it would when or if we had a daughter. Kissing her head, I hugged her and she hugged me.

"Tim, do you want to feel the baby moving?" Jill asked.

I nodded eagerly and set my hand on her belly. When I did, I felt a little movement and I smiled at her widely. She grinned with a nod and I beamed at her, rubbing her stomach and she seemed happy again. There was nothing more important to me than my family, especially my growing baby.

"Oh, oh, is Daddy's little one keeping Mommy awake yet?" I laughed.

Jill shook her head. "No, honey, not yet thankfully."

I laughed softly. "Daddy loves you very much even though you can't hear me yet. You're the light in my life and I can't wait to hold you in my arms soon."

Jill smiled and kissed me. "That's very sweet, Tim."

I hugged her close again and looked at her. "I don't say this enough, but I love you and I appreciate all that you do for us."

Jill kissed me and smiled, her eyes making me the happiest man alive. Though sometimes we didn't agree on things, we loved each other in the end. The day we got married was the happiest day of my life. No one could've prepared me for how much I would fall in love with her. Or how after almost sixteen years, we still tried to please and show off to each other. Well, I did.

"Would you be upset if we had a girl?" Jill asked, intertwining her fingers into mine.

I shook my head. "No, because that means I could have another version of you, but I wouldn't look forward to her dating."

Jill laughed softly. "Well, that's a way off, Tim, so don't worry."

I kissed her head. "Do you remember our first night home with Brad?"

She laughed. "Yes! We were so scared that we would do something wrong! How is it that we're pregnant a fourth time?"

"I don't know, but I'm the happiest man alive."

Jill smiled. "You know, I love you."

"I love you too. Jill?"

I looked and my exhausted yet beautiful wife was sleeping again into me. Her chest rose up and down, her head buried into my chest. This was what I hoped a girl would be like if we had one. Affectionate and playful. I kissed her head and slipped into bed myself.


	17. Outage and Promise (December 17, 1993)

"Thank you and good night," Al and I walked off stage as Heidi ran up to us, looking worried and I was concerned.

What if something had happened to Jill and the baby? Or the boys? The last thing I wanted was to have lost my wife and all four of my children. Last I knew, Jill had picked up the kids and taken them home since a blizzard had come during the day. _Calm down, Tim. Jill and the kids are safe at home and I'll see them in a few minutes,_ I told myself as I looked at Heidi.

"What's going on?" I looked at her.

"We're stuck here until they open the roads back up," Heidi told and I groaned.

I did _not_ want to be stuck here in the studio. As much as I liked it, I wanted to be with my pregnant wife and my three boys. Lately, Jill had been cramping so I drew her baths or massaged her back. Her nausea and fatigue had almost gone away so she had gone "back to normal" temporarily. She had been trying to get to the gym more often and did pregnancy exercises.

"Ugh," I sat on the chair.

"Tim, it's okay, we can just sit here and talk," Al looked at him.

 _I just want to go back home and see my wife and children,_ I told myself but didn't say it out loud. Since we had no choice, we sat in the audience's seats and started to talk about stuff. There was nothing else to do so we had decided to just hang out. While I liked Al and Heidi, I liked being with my wife. She was different when she was pregnant, but I loved her anyhow.

"How's Jill?" Heidi asked. "I haven't seen her since last week."

I smiled at them. "Jill's good. She's been hurting a little bit, but she's fine."

"Are you guys finding out the gender when you go to the next appointment?" Al asked as I found some snacks from the vending machine for us.

I nodded. "We're hoping to. Jill and I are really hoping for a girl."

"That'd be so cute!" Heidi grinned. "A little tool girl."

I smiled with a nod. "I was thinking, if this is okay with you guys, that I could have the baby with me for every Tool Time? I'd have it in a carrier on me and he/she would be totally safe. I think the audience would love it."

Al smiled and ate some of the packaged cookies. "That's fine by me, I think it'd show a softer and fatherly side of you."

Heidi nodded. "Everyone goes nuts over babies."

I smiled at them. "Perfect! So, Al, do you think that we could do a salute to the baby?"

He thought about it. "Yes! We could build the baby's furniture on the show and it'd save you and Jill so much money!"

I nodded with a smile. "That's great!"

"Did Jill get a picture from her ultrasound?" Heidi asked as I started taking the copied picture of her ultrasound from my pocket.

Handing it to her, I handed it to her and she had a look of aww. Women went nuts over pregnancy and babies, had no idea why. Ilene had done the same thing, but Jill cherished the picture and called it the first picture we have of the baby. It was true in a way, like always.

We sat and ate our snacks while we waited for the power to come back on. Not only were the roads closed, the power had gone out. It didn't scare me, but I knew Mark and probably Jill (being pregnant) were scared. It made me even more eager to get home and see my wife. I wanted to hug her close and draw her a hot bath. I wanted to make her some juice.

"How's Ilene doing?" I asked Al as Heidi fetched us some water.

Al smiled. "Ilene's fine. She's busy with her orthodontic patients and has a symposium to go to next week."

"I'd say that Jill would go, but I don't know if she will."

"That's alright! Ilene's hoping to come see Jill sometime next week."

"Jill told me you guys have a bet placed on what gender the baby will be? How much?" Heidi asked.

"Randy, Jill and I bet a dollar each that it was a girl and Brad and Mark bet that it was a boy. They'll pay when we find out in a few weeks."

Al chuckled. "Your boys are a handful. How are you going to handle having a girl? With what'll happen when she's a teen?"

I shook a little. "Yuck. That was gross seeing them when Jill left them in the trash. It'll be twice as bad having two women probably around the same time."

Heidi laughed. "At least she'd have Jill."

"Yeah! Nah, I'm hoping for a girl. I wanna see pink dresses, ballet stuff, dolls, dress-up and tea parties," I smiled.

The power came back on and Heidi smiled in delight as did I. That meant the roads were probably open and I could get back home to my family. While I did love getting a chance to just sit down and talk with Heidi and Al, I missed my family. I missed the boys and especially my wife.

"Be sure to tell Jill hi for us!" Al told as he got his coat on.

I nodded. "I will. See you guys tomorrow!"

I headed to my car and started driving home, thinking about life with an infant. I'd have a car seat in the back of my car again. There'd be a swing, high chair, bouncer and more baby stuff. Nothing made me happier than to think of how our family would be complete after this.

I also couldn't wait for the baby's first reaction to snow. All babies seemed to go nuts over snow, I didn't know why. They especially liked watching it fall from the inside, which I knew Jill would allow. There were just a baby's firsts that parents seemed to adore and I was one of them. I loved seeing them crawl, walk, first food, first word and more.

I parked in the driveway and walked in the house, ready to see my family. Soon, we'd find out the gender of the baby!

Jill's POV

After I had gotten the call about the roads being closed, I was worrying for Tim, Al and Heidi down there at the studio. It could be that I don't see Tim until tomorrow or he could come home in a few minutes. You never knew when the roads closed, but I had my boys here so I was sort of happy. Their school closed early, so I took them home and now, we were stuck here in the house.

"Ow, I'm cramping again," I spoke to myself as I noticed Randy standing there.

"Want me to run you a bath, Mom?" Randy looked at me.

With a smile, I nodded. "If you would, please. Brad! Mark! Stop fighting or we'll have liver for dinner."

The boys screamed in horror and I felt the baby move a little in my stomach. It did that whenever the boys did that so it didn't seem to like that very much. I crossed my fingers that this time it was a girl. I wanted frilly dresses, stuffed animals, tea parties and dress-up.

Randy ran up there and I followed, starting to think about having orange juice. My mind often wandered to strange places these days, but I didn't mind it. The baby was adorable and I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms in a few months. This was the last baby that we would ever have.

"Thanks, Randy. Go do your homework please," I told and locked the door once he was out so I could be alone in the tub.

I got in and soaked, letting my body relax in the tub. It and the spa always seemed to do the trick when I was tense or hurting. Usually, Tim was the one who drew my baths, but sometimes he'd take one with me. Lately, I had sexual urges again, but a bath for two seemed to work most of the time. With my three other pregnancies, I had been that way too and Tim didn't seem to care.

"Mom," Brad knocked at the door.

I sat in the tub. "What, Brad?"

"The power's out!"

I drained the bath water and got out, shaking myself dry and dried myself off with a towel, wishing the bath had been just a little longer. When I got in the tub, I didn't want to get out was the problem. It was so comfortable and I got the quiet time away from the kids.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked after fully dressed again.

Randy nodded. "Brad got down Monopoly and checkers if you guys want to play it and he got down Battleship."

I smiled. "We can play Monopoly first."

Taking the game out, Brad set the flashlight up so that we could see what we were doing and I picked out the iron. Brad was the wheelbarrow and Mark was the thimble. After getting our pieces picked out, we had properties dealt out randomly and started playing.

"Go directly to jail," Brad groaned.

Mark imitated sirens and put Brad's piece in jail, causing Brad to yell at Mark, but I stopped the fight and we continued the game. Rolling the dice, I rolled and got the money from Free Parking. With a groan, Brad groaned and I kept playing. Tim and I weren't the kinds of parents that "let" their child win. That didn't prepare them for the real world.

"I won!" Randy smiled. "I told you I'm good with Monopoly."

I smiled at him. "That you are, Randy. It's basically just logic and luck."

Brad initiated that he wanted to play checkers with Randy so Mark and I watched. Poor Brad got beat again by Randy, but that was a game that he excelled at. I knew Brad was feeling pretty bad, but Randy loved board games. He was a champion at them and knew how to win.

"Mom, do you want some water?" Randy asked as I sat on the chair.

I nodded. "Yes, please, honey."

He tossed me a bottle of water and I caught it. Drinking it, I gulped it down and seemed to have been overly thirsty today.

"Mom, guess what happened at school yesterday?" Randy looked at me animatedly and I smiled at him.

"What, Randy?" I chuckled softly and sat up eagerly.

He grinned at me. "Vinnie McGurn and his brothers got expelled and are moving in February, so they'll hopefully stop picking on us."

"That's great, honey! I'm sorry they've been so mean to you," I hugged him and kissed his head.

Randy hugged back and looked up at me with an animated smile. Ever since birth, he had been a momma's boy. He was starting to pull away, but he still loved to talk and play with me at times. He had a special relationship with me that I took very seriously and didn't joke about.

"It's okay, Mom! I got an A on my paper too!" Randy looked up at me.

I smiled and hugged him again. "Honey, that's great! Do you want some cookies and milk?"

The boys nodded and I got it down, feeling the baby move around in my stomach. Evidently, it approved of cookies which made me laugh. They loved fruit more, so I always had fruit handy for myself around the house. Tim and the boys usually left it alone so I could have some.

"The power's on!" Randy smiled.

"Dad's back!" Mark looked in through the window.

Walking to me, Tim walked up to me and hugged me close to his chest, with me hearing his heart beat. The baby moved around a bit, approving of Tim giving me a hug and I laughed again. The baby knew who his/her father was and they were a smart cookie just like me.

"I missed you. Al and Heidi say hi," Tim kissed me.

I smiled and kissed him.

Later that night, Tim and I were snuggled up on the bed, getting ready to go back to bed. The boys were asleep and Tim and I were fixing to be asleep too. Everyone was happy, safe and healthy, so I was happy. Nothing could tear me away from my husband and no one could tear him away from me. I kissed him and he gave me a side hug, rubbing my belly and feeling the baby kick.

"Hi…Daddy," I kissed Tim again and Tim chuckled.

"Oh, did Daddy's baby miss Daddy while he was stuck at work?"

I laughed with a nod. "I think they did."

Tim kissed me. "It's early to ask this, but I was thinking of an idea. What if I brought the baby to Tool Time every day? They'd be in a carrier on my back and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him/her."

"You promise that you'll be super careful and keep Hannah in her car seats when you're doing certain projects?" I raised my eyebrow, rubbing my stomach.

Tim laughed. "Yes, Mother."

I kissed him again. "Alright, just make sure you don't let anything happen to it."

Tim smiled and we kissed, going to sleep.


	18. Sledding and Stories (December 24, 1993)

"Jill, what would you say if I told you Doc Johnson has some dancing elves up on his roof?" Tim asked.

It was time yet again for the yearly Christmas lighting contest. Every year for nine years, Doc Johnson had won the contest, but that didn't stop Tim. Our displays tended to be a little over the top, but I was used to it after being married to Tim. It made the boys happy (some) plus it was what made Tim…Tim. This year, I wasn't able to help with anything since I was pregnant and Tim had said no.

"I'd say he better get those elf traps on the roof fast," I told and started hemming up Mark's robe.

The robe was just the cutest little thing. It was red for Christmas obviously with the letter N for Noel. This year, Mark was performing in the church choir and I was excited to see him perform. I loved watching my kids perform. If the baby was a girl, I hoped she'd be in dance so that we could see performances.

"I'm talking about the lighting contest. I hate to say, but I think I'll lose," Tim walked to the kitchen.

"You've lost nine years in a row. I thought you'd be used to it by now."

I felt myself start to have some gas, but Tim didn't seem to be bothered by this. It happened with my other pregnancies.

Tim walked back with a decoration. "It's odd. I had a real good feeling about winning this year. Every decoration I put up, Doc Johnson already has up."

"It's just a coincidence," I told and sewed Mark's costume.

"Coincidence? I went to put up a plastic Santa on the roof and guess what he has up there already?" Tim came in with plastic candy canes.

"Chimney?"

Tim and I joked around with each other. I was never one of those wives that sat back and took anything. I believed in women standing up for themselves and not letting the man push her around. Tim knew that and we would quip at each other back and forth. We loved each other.

"A plastic Santa," Tim glared at me.

"I wonder what made him think of doing that for Christmas."

Tim groaned and crossed his arms, standing by the door. "I'll tell you what he's got up there. My seven swans a swimming and six geese laying."

"And a toolman in a nut tree."

I watched Brad come in and smiled at my oldest. I still couldn't believe he was already almost thirteen years old. He didn't find hanging with Mom or Dad to be cool anymore but I cherished when he did. He would climb on my back and have me pretend to be a horse.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Brad ran in and I kept sewing Brad's costume. "Tom Wheeler's family invited me to go shopping at Boyd Mountain."

"I love it up there! Tobogganing, skiing, fractures, sprains and broken bones!"

"When are you going?"

"That's what I need to talk to you guys about."

"It better not be this weekend. We're showing a Tool Time marathon. 40 straight hours of Tim and Al hijinks."

"It's also Christmas!"

"Well, it is this weekend."

"Brad!" I yelled.

"But Mom! It's perfect! I don't have school and I can take your presents up there and open them there."

"Brad, the family is always together at the holidays. We open our presents together, talk to relatives on the phone. You have your saxophone. You could play along while we sing Christmas carols. I'm going to make oyster pecan stuffing."

Tim made a retching noise and I glared at him.

"Mark's singing in the choir. The wheelers will invite you to go another time."

"But Mom! I don't wanna go another time! It'll be perfect skiing conditions! A lot of kids from school will be there!"

"I can tell this is important to you, but we're always together at Christmas. Even when your father fell down the chimney, we were together. We were in the emergency room, but we were together."

My heart broke at Brad's sadness about this, but this was what needed to be told. It didn't help that I had some hormones going through me at the moment. Tim and I didn't spoil the kids, but we also didn't have an iron fist either. We were firm when needed but gentle when needed.

"You're saying I can't go?" Brad pouted.

"No way!"

"Dad!"

"No, no, no, no, your mom's right It'll be a special time."

"It won't be special for me. So much for a Merry Christmas." Brad stormed off.

….

"Oh! The Taylors!" Our priest smiled as I had my arm around Jill.

She had taken some medicine for the heartburn and gas. I rubbed her back and she smiled at me. This part of the pregnancy wasn't the hardest, but in less than a week, we would get to find out the gender of our new baby. Plus, by this time next year, we'd have a new baby to celebrate Christmas with. I was trying to keep things light hearted and stress-free for Jill.

"Tim, I've never seen you without your earplugs. No game on tonight?"

"That was one Sunday, alright, Reverend? I pray during half-time."

"I remember that pray. Dear Father, please let the Lions kick butt."

I _did_ try to pay attention, but a lot of the times, it got boring. Either that or it interfered with football. Still, once said out loud, I started to realize it wasn't a good example to set for the boys. Religion is the most important things in a man's (or woman's) life. Religion should shape who you want yourself to be. Anyways, I wanted to stop doing that. I rubbed Jill's back and kissed her head.

"Mark, maybe you should change into your robe."

"Do I have to? I look like a geek."

"Oh, honey, you look great."

"For a geek.'

Jill groaned, but I knew Randy was just teasing. To me, I saw it as a big brother teasing his younger brother. Big brothers could tease their younger siblings, but no one else was allowed to. That's at least how Brad saw it and probably Randy too. I was that way with Marty.

"Where's young Brad this evening?"

"He's not feeling well," Jill lied.

"Maybe we'll see all the Taylors together next Christmas," He walked off.

"You lied in church on Christmas Eve? Watch out for lightning, God doesn't like that stuff."

"At least I'm not begging the Almighty for touchdowns and a field goal."

Jill looked like her back hurt so I started massaging it. With a smile, she straightened up and let me massage it. It seemed to be relieving her of her pain, but I knew that it was only temporary. Anyways, her skin started to have that "glow" that all pregnant women get. It only made me even more attracted to her. I couldn't wait to hold that little baby in my arms.

"Merry Christmas," Al smiled.

I turned. "Oh, Hi Al."

"Where's Ilene?"

"She had an orthodontic emergency at the Christmas play. Joseph and Mary got their braces stuck together."

"I hope she gets here in time to see Mark."

"I just saw him in his little robe down the hall. I always wanted to be the letter N."

"That's impossible, Al. The song specifically says No Al."

Randy and I started singing the song with "No Al" but she silenced both of us with a look. Since there was no use arguing with a pregnant woman, we both shut up. It never was smart to argue with one and she didn't need the stress. There's nothing I wouldn't do for my wife and baby to be happy, healthy and safe. My heart warmed at seeing my kids and wife.

"Where's Bradley?"

"He's spending Christmas Eve in his room sulking."

"It's his way of rebelling."

"Are you alright?"

I looked at Jill who was starting to cry quietly. It always broke my heart to see her do that especially when it was because of one of the kids. They weren't monsters, they just misbehaved a lot. Sometimes her crying was my fault and that felt even worse in the long run.

"No. Mark's singing. It's Christmas. I want the whole family to be together."

"Why'd you make Brad stay home? I would have loved to drag him here against his will."

"That's a great vision of Christmas. The four of us singing hymns, you with Brad in a headlock."

"It doesn't seem like Christmas without us all being together."

"Excuse me."

"Where are you going?"

"Off to the little boys room to take a pew."

…

"Jeez, Dad, what are you doing here?" Brad's voice greeted me as I walked inside the house.

Was he purposely going to disobey us? Did he really not know why Jill and I told him no to going skiing? Jill did _not_ need this added stress right now. The baby was growing and already causing her back pains. My anger started to boil, but I calmed down and looked at him.

"I came home to get you. My question is, what are you doing with the skis?"

"I was going to donate them to the needy."

"Yeah. Yeah, that's just what they need down there at the mission. Food and skis."

"Look Dad, I explained it all in the note."

"Well, it better be a good one."

"'Went skiing. Brad.' Your mom and I specifically said you don't go skiing and you were going to disobey us."

My anger burned toward Brad, but I calmed down and looked at him. If Jill had caught him, I had a feeling she would've started crying. I felt bad for my wife, but I was focused on Brad right now. Why would he have disobeyed us when we told him no in the first place?

"I wasn't disobeying you. You said I couldn't go with the Wheelers and I'm not."

"How are you going to get there?"

"Sit down over here," I pointed to the chair and he sat down.

"A lot of people I like are going to be down there!"

"Christmas isn't about being with people you like! It's about being with family!"

"It's just one Christmas, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is to your mom and to me."

"I can't believe you'd be this selfish. Listen to me. In a couple years, you'll be 18. You'll be off to college or a good trade school. We won't see you."

"But, Dad, I'll come home."

"Probably for a couple Christmases but then you'll get married and we'll never see you. Mom's family's in Texas and mine's in Colorado. We don't know how many Christmases we have together. I won't be around forever."

"What do you mean?"

"Face the facts. You've seen the stunts I do on Tool Time. I can't keep dodging the bullet."

"O have to get back to church. You can sit here and think about what a Merry Christmas you've made this."

….

Brad's POV

I walked in just as Mark was starting to sing and walked down the aisle to see Dad, Mom and Randy in a pew. What Dad had said had taken effect on me and made me see why they said that. I felt so bad for hurting Mom's and his feelings. I knew Mom just wanted us together and I was being selfish. Next year, we'd have a new addition to add to the fun.

"Hi Mom," I looked at her as she had tears.

"Oh honey," Mom looked at me in tears. "I'm so glad you came!"

"If you're so glad then why are you crying?"

I knew why she was crying and I felt happy that I had cheered her up despite it being my fault that she was crying in the first place.

"I get a little emotional around the holidays. I see I'm not the only one."

"This isn't emotion. Al isn't wearing any deodorant."

We turned on the candles and listened to Mark singing. As we did, I felt myself do something I hadn't done in a long time. I rested my head on Mom's arm, causing her to put her arm around me and rub my back. Though she was a bit bigger now, I knew she still loved to hug and play with us.

…..

"You know the rule, you guys all get to open one present!" I smiled at the kids and Tim put his arm around me.

The five of us were sitting on the couch, doing our Christmas Eve tradition of opening one present each and spending time together before bed. Tonight, I had an idea of the five of us sleeping in the same room. Though the kids didn't know, I had asked Tim earlier and he loved the idea.

"Mark gets to open first since he's the youngest," I told.

Mark eagerly ripped open the present and his face brightened at what he saw. He (and his brothers soon) would have matching pajamas to wear tomorrow. We'd wear them all day tomorrow. It was something that the boys cherished and by next year, we'd have a little one who would love it too.

"Pajamas! All right!" Randy grinned.

I smiled. "Does anybody want hot chocolate?"

"I do!" Mark grinned.

Randy and Brad nodded in agreement with Tim and Tim got up to make some. I rubbed my stomach and felt the baby kick with delight at me rubbing it. Lately, I had been feeling him/her move a lot. I was excited to be a mommy again. I wanted to see diapers, swings and so much more.

"For the mommy and baby," Tim kissed me and handed me a cup with whipped cream and I started drinking it.

The baby kicked its approval and Tim handed the boys each their hot chocolate and sat down after he was done. It felt surreal that this time next year, I'd have a final baby to have their first Christmas. The look of glee at seeing snow and fear when we take him/her to see Santa.

With a smile, Tim got out the Christmas Story book and I put my arm around Tim, snuggling up to him. It was a tradition for us to read this every night before we went to bed.

" _Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care. In hopes that Saint Nicholas soon would be there._ "

I peered over at the boys who were wide awake and listening. Even though they were at ages where they didn't like being read to, but this was a tradition. I knew they loved it. I certainly did. Usually by the end of this, the boys fell asleep after it was read to them, so we usually took them up to bed.

" _The children were nestled, all snug in their beds. While visions of sugar plums danced in their heads. Mamma in her kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap._ "

The baby was still kicking so I figured he/she was still awake and were listening to the story like most kids did.

" _When out on the lawn arose such a clatter. I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter. Away to the window, I flew like a flash. Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash._ "

I peered over and the boys were cuddled into me, listening eagerly and drinking hot chocolate every so often. My heart warmed at the sight of the boys actually in my arms again.

" _The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to objects below. When what to my wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sled and eight tiny reindeer."_

Tim kissed my head and put his hand on my stomach as I felt the baby kick with glee at his/her father touching my belly. Next year, the baby would get to see and feel the book like we did.

" _With a little old driver, so lively and quick, I knew in a moment it must be St. Nick. More rapid than eagles his courses they came, and he whistled and shouted and called them by name: 'Now Prancer! Now Dancer! Now Prancer and Vixen! On Comet! On Cupid! On Donder and Blitzen! To the porch! To the top of the wall! Now, dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!'_ "

I chuckled at seeing the boys watch eagerly and hug my arms. Randy had touched my belly and again, the baby kicked in delight.

" _As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet an obstacle, they mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers flew with the sleigh full of toys and St. Nicholas too._ "

The boys were starting to fall asleep, but there wasn't much of the story left so I wasn't too concerned about it. I kissed their heads and Tim kissed my belly. With a smile, I cuddled into him.

" _And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof the prancing and pawing of each little hoof. As I drew in my head and turning around, down the chimney Saint Nicholas came with a bound._ "

I knew that he was as excited for December 30th to come as I was. Tim that is.

" _He was dressed in all fur, from his head to his foot, and all his clothes were tarnished with ashes and soot. A bundle of toys he had flung on his back, and he looked like a peddler just opening his pack._ "

Tim kissed me and rubbed my stomach, making the baby move out of happiness.

" _His eyes—how they twinkled! His dimples how merry! His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry! His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow, and the beard of his chin was as white as the snow._ "

The book was starting to end and I smiled at my boys who were curled into me, reminding me of when they were itty bitty again. They loved curling up into Mom or Dad while we read them a story. That was something that I couldn't wait for the baby to do when it was born.

" _He was chubby and plump, a jolly old elf and I laughed when I saw him in spite of myself. A wink of his eye and a twist of his head, soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread._ "

I felt myself start to fall asleep also, the warmth of my children warming me up and the baby had stopped kicking. He/she had gone back to sleep.

" _He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work, and filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk. And laying his finger aside of his nose, and giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!_ "

We were near the end of the story and the boys had already fallen asleep on me. Their chests rose up and down as my eyes started fluttering closed.

" _He sprang to his sled, to his team gave a whistle, and away they flew the down of a thistle! But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, "Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!_ "

Tim closed the book and tucked us in, kissing our heads as we fell asleep. Merry Christmas Eve to all.


	19. Christmas of 1993 (December 25, 1993)

Jill's POV

Christmas was in the air here at our house with Mark already awake at five in the morning and Brad and Randy around six. It was just the five of us (well, six, with the baby) today, so we decided to stay in our pajamas. If we were alone next year, I wanted us to do the same with the baby. It was sort of a tradition unless we had family around that time. Then, we got dressed.

"Mom! Can we open our stockings now?" Mark asked eagerly.

I nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, yes, Mark, you and your brothers go get the stockings and your dad will start filming."

With a whimper, I got up and my back started to hurt, of course from pregnancy. I turned to Tim and he started massaging my back, making me moan happily. Oh I loved my husband and his massages. I knew the backaches would get worse as the pregnancy progressed, but I was happy. By this time next year, I'd have a little one who would experience his/her first Christmas.

"Are you making your mommy's back hurt?" Tim kissed my belly, rubbing it.

I laughed. "It's normal, Tim. Now, what were we doing?"

Mark had a confused look. "We were opening our stockings, Mom. Don't you remember?"

Tim smiled at him softly. "Mark, your mom may start becoming forgetful at times, it's just part of pregnancy that'll go away around the time the baby's born."

I laughed softly and laid back on the couch, with Tim sitting beside me with the video camera on me. The baby kicked a little, but not much, so I assumed that she or he had fallen back to sleep. Unlike with the boys, she didn't kick as much, but she seemed to be awake more often.

"Say hello, Mommy and Baby," Tim filmed me. "Say hi to Daddy."

I laughed. "The baby and I say hello."

Tim nodded and the boys tore into their stockings. Each of the boys got a Mondo ball that was really popular right now.

"Now, that does not mean you can bounce that in the house," I warned as Brad took out the stick on stars that they had all wanted for their room.

"Thanks, Mom!" Brad grinned happily.

Randy's eyes widened at the Airheads and I smiled at his expression. Tim taped his reaction to it and I was so glad. I loved seeing them react to opening gifts. Soon, I would get to possibly see how a girl reacts to presents!

They also got Fortune Telling Fish and Etch-a-Sketches, stuff to keep them busy in the car sometimes to keep them from fighting. I got them all the same thing so that they didn't make a big deal over it. They usually did, so I didn't react, only if it got physical or too noisy.

I got a couple of snacks that helped with nausea and also helped keep me and the baby healthy (they looked alright at this point). I got a massage ball to massage the places I'm hurting (for when Tim isn't around). The wrist band for if I get sick but to also relieve pain. The belly band helps with hip and pelvic pain and also helps after pregnancy.

Tim got some drugstore cologne since he had always been talking about his dad's that he remembered as a child. He also got a new pocketknife (one the boys could touch with Tim's permission. I put in a new flashlight since Tim's had been taken by Vinnie McGurn. I got him a box of cigars too along with a new tire gauge and a pair of working gloves.

"Let's eat breakfast and then open presents," I told as I served the cinnamon rolls and hot chocolate.

I started eating the roll and Tim smiled at me.

"Dad, will the baby really cry at night?" Mark looked at Tim.

Tim nodded. "I'm afraid so, buddy."

"The baby can't help that, honey. That's how it'll communicate it's needs," I told and finished my hot chocolate.

Brad grinned. "When do we find out what it is?"

I laughed softly and Tim stood behind me, with his arm around my shoulder. "Honey, it'll be next week."

Tim kissed me and smiled, waiting for the boys to finish their cinnamon rolls so that we could open our presents. Since it was Christmas, we always let them go as slow as they wanted to so that we could enjoy the rolls. Tim usually made them so that the boys weren't "poisoned" by mine.

"Presents now?" Mark asked eagerly.

I laughed with a nod. "Yes, Mark. Go find your spot."

We had gotten them three presents each and each other two presents each. When done, the boys ran to their seats and grinned at seeing their presents on their spots. This was my favorite holiday with them since they just had the cutest expressions. Since the baby wouldn't be able to open presents yet, I decided to do it for her.

"Thanks Jill!" Tim smiled at me and had gotten a new part for his hot rod that he and Brad were building together.

I nodded with a laugh. "Mark, you next."

Mark got a new dart gun that he'd been eyeing for the past few days now. The boy was so eager to get it and I didn't want to deny him that wish. He was already not going to be the baby anymore, so I wanted to ease the change. This was our last baby, so I knew she wouldn't be jealous.

"Randy, you next," I told and Randy ripped open a present to see a copy of an astronomy book on the table.

He hugged me. "Thanks, Mom! I love it!"

I smiled and opened a present that had gender neutral onesies for the baby and new maternity shirts for me.

"Thanks guys," I hugged them. "The baby's kicking."

Mark put his hand on my stomach. "Why does she kick?"

"That's her way of talking right now, buddy," I smiled.

…..

I sat with the family on the couch, starting to watch Christmas movies on ABC. They were showing Rudolph right now and that had been Mark's absolute favorite when he was little. The baby seemed to like it too since she was kicking her approval of what I had on.

"Do you like what we have on, baby number four?" Tim asked with a smile as the baby stopped kicking.

I laughed. "Did Daddy put you to sleep?"

Tim kissed my cheek and chuckled. It was amazing to both of us that we were having our last baby and it was probably a girl! Though we'd know next week, we already figured it was going to be. That meant I would have someone to dress up, a ton of stuffed animals and dolls and tea parties. I had someone to share my pain with and eventually to talk to about boys and "that time".

"If you have a girl, what would you do when she starts getting "Aunt Rosie"?" I asked Tim as he smiled down at me.

He laughed softly at me. "Well, I'd get her chocolates and let her watch movies with me. Basically what I do with you."

I laughed and kissed him. "What if she wanted to date a boy?"

"That's not happening until she's 30."

I laughed again and settled back down into him. Next year, we'd have a little one to have their "first Christmas".

((A/N: Sorry it's sloppy! I was tired and wanted to get to the gender reveal!))


	20. It's a Girl! (December 30, 1993)

The day was finally here! We'd find out what gender our last baby would be! In my mind, I was praying for a girl, but I'd love it if it was a boy too. Either way, I wanted my baby to be healthy! So far, it was and if it was at today's appointment, that meant we would drop the risk of miscarriage to only one percent. It was heart-warming to me that I'd get to hold my baby in my arms soon.

"Jill, are you ready to go?" Tim looked at me and I raised my eyebrow, more than slightly annoyed with my husband.

I rolled my eyes. "Tim, give the pregnant woman time to come down the stairs and to refill on water."

He sighed. "Sorry, Jill, I'm just really eager to find out the gender!"

I nodded with a smile and hugged him. "Oh, I am too! Once we get the gender out of the way, we can start preparing their room and buying stuff."

He kissed me and rubbed my back. "You have tension in your back. Want a quick massage before we go?"

I nodded and turned around so that he could massage my back. When he started doing that, the baby kicked eagerly and I knew he/she enjoyed that. It never got old to have a little being inside of me, announcing that it was around. Well, it did, but it didn't very fast.

"Boys, come on," I told as I bundled up and Tim put his hands on my belly.

"Time to find out what you are, little one," Tim kissed my belly and I smiled.

"He/she likes that," I smiled at him.

Tim kissed me and the boys clamored down the stairs, eager to see who won the bet and who would have to pay money. Normally, I disapprove of them betting, but this was something the whole family was in on. Plus, they weren't harming anyone or picking up bad habits.

I got in when Tim opened the door and he closed it after all the boys were in the car, getting in himself. The boys were oddly quiet, but I was enjoying the quiet, as was the baby. Starting up the car, Tim started it up and we headed to the doctor's to see what the baby was.

"If it's a girl, does that mean we'll be seeing dolls and stuffed animals?" Mark asked as Randy gave him an "Are you stupid?" look.

"No, we'll just give her boy toys. What are you, stupid?" Randy looked at him and Brad nodded.

Brad laughed. "Well, he's always repelled girls."

Randy nodded in agreement and I silenced them with a look. Knowing to be quiet, Brad and Randy shut up and the rest of the car ride was quiet. Brad started looking out the window to look for cute girls. Randy was reading a book and Mark was playing with his Super-Nintendo. Tim was driving and I sat back, thinking about the baby and what it could be.

"We're here. Are you ready to find out what the baby is?" Tim looked at me with a smile.

I nodded. "Let's do this."

Tim smiled at me and took my hand, leading me inside the door to the doctor's office. Again, the boys had started fighting but with a glare, Tim had managed to shut the boys up.

I sat by Tim and he kissed my head, rubbing my back and he let me rest my head on his arm while we waited. Lately, I had started having trouble sleeping. It was at that fun stage of pregnancy. I started sleeping on my side last night and that seemed to alleviate the pain a little.

"Are you tired, honey?" Tim looked at me and I nodded.

"I am, but I'll make it, honey," I cuddled into him.

"Just let me know, okay?" Tim looked at me and kissed my belly.

I laughed softly and the nurse called me. "Jill Taylor."

I got up and walked over to the scale.

"158," The nurse scribbled down that I had gained two pounds per week.

"Wait here and the doctor will come soon," The nurse smiled.

The nurse walked off and Tim rubbed my stomach protectively. I chuckled and rubbed it, feeling the baby kick with delight. This tiny little being already had me wrapped around its tiny little finger. Of course, I was its mother, so I was more than a bit biased.

"Hello, Jill! How have you been feeling?" The doctor walked in.

"Tired, achy and forgetful. Otherwise, fine," I laughed. "I've been feeling alright, mostly what I felt with my other pregnancies."

"Have you felt nauseated?"

I shook my head. "No, not for a couple weeks now."

"Are you feeling the baby move?"

I nodded. "Quite a bit, she's quite the kicker, but not like her brothers."

"Have you been leaking?"

I shook my head and laid back onto Tim. "No, I just pee when I laugh."

The doctor laughed and had me go pee in a cup so that they could screen my urine for protein and for sugar. While they did that, Tim and the boys talked to the doctor who had delivered each of them. The peeing in the cup was easy right now since I had to pee nearly every five minutes.

I walked back and the doctor handed it to the nurse to give to the lab. While he did that, he took my blood pressure and seemed pleased with it. It was a little high, but nothing he was overly concerned about. He listened for my heart and said it was what it was supposed to be: a little fast.

"Are you feeling any swelling at all?" The doctor examined my hands. "Looks like there's no swelling, so you're good there. Any cramps, contractions or unusual pain?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just having back pain."

The doctor smiled and looked at me. "We can do your ultrasound now. Lie down and pull up your shirt."

I obeyed and pulled it up, feeling the doctor smear the cold jelly on my stomach. On one side, Tim was holding my hand. The doctor put the transducer on my belly and moved it around, smiling at my belly. It looked like a good sign so I smiled at Tim who kissed me.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The doctor asked.

We nodded eagerly and I smiled. "Yes, please."

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations, Jill, you're having a girl!"

 _A girl? I'm finally having my own little girl? I get to dress someone up and to have dolls and stuffed animals in the house?_ My mind was racing and I started to cry out of happiness as Tim was beaming at the ultrasound. With a smile, Tim looked at me and I looked back, both of us ecstatic at having a little girl.

"Thank you very much," Randy smirked. "You get to do my chores for the next week, Brad."

I ignored that and the doctor printed out the picture, handing it to me and I covered my mouth, starting to cry out of happiness again. Can you blame me? I had three boys but now I get a little girl and get to have a mini-me! I finally get to see pink in the house and dolls along with stuffed animals.

We walked to the car and I smiled at Tim. "You ready to be a daddy to a baby girl?"

He nodded with a chuckle. "You bet I am! Let's get you to your teeth cleaning and then we can go home and enjoy ice cream."

….

I sat in the dentist's chair, fidgeting and trying to get comfortable, knowing that was nearly impossible and would continue to be. This teeth cleaning was important since I needed to keep up on my dental hygiene for the baby's sake. Plus, it'd look gross and like I didn't care otherwise.

"Jill Taylor," The dental hygienist smiled at me and sat down. "Before we clean your teeth, we need to check them for problems."

I nodded and opened my mouth, letting them start to count my teeth. The dental hygienist started counting and I started thinking about my baby girl. She had three brothers to protect her along with a daddy and a mommy. She'd have five people to spoil and love her.

"Your teeth look good so let's start the cleaning! Let me know if something turns out to be painful, okay?" She asked and I nodded.

I opened my mouth, letting the hygienist start to scrape away at the plaque on my teeth, but I figured there wouldn't be many right now. I tried to keep my teeth nice and clean as well as healthy. It was a tip that I had passed on to the boys and onto Tim too, to my relief.

"Good job! You seem to know to brush and floss," The dental hygienist smiled at me and started scrubbing my teeth with a tooth brush.

I nodded quietly and thought about my boys being big brothers and it made my heart warm with the thought. I imagined them protecting her more than any girl in the world, especially with having Tim for a father. Tim would do the same, leading by example of course.

"Flossing next," The hygienist told and I nodded.

I wasn't really paying attention, my mind was lost in thought. My back was aching and I also was still over the moon that my dream came true. In about five or four months, I would have a little girl of my own. I'd have a pink bundle to hold and a little one to style.

"I need you to spit into this cup," The hygienist told.

I rinsed out my mouth and spit it out, the taste tasting nasty, like some food that right now sounded horrendous to me.

"Thank you Jill! See you in six months!"

I walked out and hugged Tim.

He chuckled. "You ready to go home?"

I nodded. "My back hurts too."

He smiled and kissed my forehead, rubbing my back. "I'll massage you when we get home, honey."

We got in the car and headed home.

…..

Mark, Brad and I sat in our room, talking about whether or not we were excited about having a little sister. While Brad and I wanted one, Mark did not. Well, he didn't want a sibling in general, but he certainly didn't want a sister. He just didn't understand the perks of having a little sister yet.

"What's so good about having a sister?" Mark pouted.

I smiled at him. "Well, you know that we can tease them, but for anyone else who does, we'll unleash the wrath of the Taylor boys."

"Yeah, if any boy hurts her, we get to do what I did to Vinnie and his brothers for you guys," Brad smirked. "She's a princess and we're her knights."

"We also get to control her dates," I sat by Brad. "Dad and we get to inspect them and we'll know if they'll be a good match for Hannah or not."

Mark looked at us. "So, we get to be the ones protecting instead of needing to be protected for once?"

I nodded. "Exactly. Plus, we get another person to teach about sports and another person to help us prank."

I smiled and thought of something. Since Dad would gush over having and holding a little girl (let's face it—all dads with girls did!), he'd be preoccupied. Plus, when she was older, it'd be harder for him to say no to her. We knew that Dad could and would never say no to her. As I was about to say it, Dad walked in and sat down with a smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Dad asked as he looked at us.

I smiled. "Dad, you're going to be protective of Hannah when she's dating, aren't you?"

Dad nodded. "You bet I am."

Brad grinned and looked at him. "Does that mean we get to be too?"

Dad smiled and sat by us. "You bet! The more people to scare off your sister's potential boyfriends, the better!"

"The Taylor men's fury will be unleashed if someone hurts her!"

With that thought, I headed to go to the bathroom.


	21. Slip Sleddin Away (January 8, 1994)

I stood in front of the audience and turned toward them, hardly able to contain my excitement about the news I was about to share. On New Year's, we told Al, Ilene, Heidi, Wilson and Marie that it was a girl. Now, Jill had given me permission to tell the viewers that we knew what the baby would be. In a few months, I'd get to show her off on stage and be that "proud dad". Until then, I'd talk about her until she arrived around the end of May.

"Before we leave, I want to talk about a personal matter. My wife and I went to the obstetrician last week and we have some great news. In a few months, I get to be a daddy to a little girl!" I announced.

Al smiled and nodded. "In a few months, we'll have a salute to her and she may or may not be on stage with Tim after she's born."

"Thank you everybody and good night," I told as I walked off stage.

Al smiled at me. "So you and Jill finally get to have a little girl."

I nodded with a smile. "I'm Tim, "Daddy" Taylor."

…

I walked in after getting dumped in a snowbank. This was pretty much the worst day of 1994 so far (at least to me). When I raced Vinnie McGurn (a goodbye wish of his), he and Paul (his brother) won against me. As a celebration, they stuck me in the snowbank. I wanted to get revenge so bad.

"You're wet," Brad commented.

"Good work, Sherlock," I snapped and put the sled down.

I was in no mood for Brad's comments today since Vinnie had already made it bad enough (thankfully no physical injury). What I wanted was to go find Vinnie and start swinging to get him to leave me alone.

"What happened?" Dad asked as he cleaned the windshield of the hot rod.

"Paul and Vinnie McGurn stuck me upside down into a snowbank," I answered as Dad kept cleaning the windshield.

Everyone in the family understood how bad the McGurn boys were and their parents weren't much better. Their dad was tougher than ours, but Dad hardly ever fought him at all, only if one of us was threatened. Dad didn't believe in using fists unless it was for self-defense.

"I thought we told you to stay away from the McGurns, They're ugly, stupid and big, a lethal combination."

"I had no choice. Vinnie challenged me to a sled race."

"You beat the guy and he dumped you in the snowbank? That's typical of them."

"No, they beat me and this was part of their victory celebration." I chucked my wet gloves and hat in the dryer angrily.

"I hate those guys," Brad commented.

"This time, I'm gonna get even with them," I took my coat off and put it with my hat and mittens.

Mom wouldn't have approved of that comment, but personally, I didn't care right now since I was angry. Since she was pregnant, I had decided not to burden her with this but I knew Dad would tell her. I wanted to be alone or to punch Vinnie in his ugly face.

"I hate those guys!" Brad yelled.

"We know, Brad," Dad groaned and looked at me.

"I'm going up to him and I'll start swinging!" I knew that was a long shot since he was bigger than me.

"Don't try to fight Vinnie, he'd cream you," Brad played with his saxophone.

"Brad's right, listen to him," Dad looked at me.

"Get someone else to beat up Vinnie. There's a boy in my class named Troy who'll punch even himself in the face for a quarter."

Dad fake laughed and then looked at us. "I've always told you guys. Fists don't accomplish anything. You need to get Vinnie back at his own game."

If there was one thing our family was good at, it was getting people back with their own game, mostly revenge. It wasn't mean-spirited revenge, but we knew ways to get them back, thanks to Dad and Mom who pulled pranks as a kid. Mom denies it, but I know that it's true. Soon, we'd teach the baby the ways of the world.

"What are you talking about?"

"Challenge him to another race," Dad told as he leaned on the dryer.

"Dad, there's no way I'll beat him. He's got that new bullet-nose down-hill sled."

"You've got the Tool Man. I think we can speed this old sled up. It's light and classic. Maybe put a spoiler on. We can take the burrs off the runners and sand it down. This'll be smoother than butter on a baby's butt." Dad admired the sled and grunted as I copied him.

I looked at my sled as Brad said, "I hate those guys."

Dad and I put our hands up and shook our heads. "Let it go, will ya?"

…..

I walked down, starting to feel some pain in my abdomen again, knowing that it was our delightful baby girl. Ignoring the pain, I walked over to Mark, feeling the baby kick again and I smiled softly. Hannah was starting to be able to control her kicks, so I figured she might be an active baby. They weren't as bad as the boys', but she still let me know of her presence.

Since I had to take Brad to his saxophone lessons, I decided to take Mark to get a haircut since his hair was getting long. The barber was right next to the lessons, so I figured why not get it out of the way. Plus, it'd get me out of having to hear Brad play the saxophone. While I never told Brad that, I felt guilty about doing that, but he was not very good.

I caught my breath and rubbed my stomach. "Are you making Mommy feel out of breath? That's okay, honey."

The movements slowed down and eventually slowed down, so I knew she had gone back to sleep temporarily. Hopefully, she'd stay asleep while I was at the barber with Mark.

"Mark, get your shoes on. It's time for you to get a haircut," I had his coat on my arm and didn't dare bend down for stuff.

"Mom, I don't need a haircut," Mark walked over as I held out his coat and he put it on, looking at me.

"Oh, please, I could turn you upside down and use you as a mop for the floor. The saxophone teacher is right next to the barber so I can take you in while he has his lesson." I put his hat on him.

I walked away and felt my eyes blur a little, but it wasn't anything terrible. It went away and I felt my muscles cramp up a little. Soon, I'd need a trip to the spa and I knew who exactly to take with me: Marie and Ilene. Since we were having a girl's day soon anyways, it worked out perfect.

"You just wanna get out of hearing Brad play," Mark followed and yanked his hat off.

"I never said that and if he hears that, I never said it." I walked over to the door.

Brad came down and didn't have his saxophone with him. _Did he forget it or just not want to take a lesson today_? While I knew he loved it, I knew he was getting discouraged because he didn't think he was any good. It was only three weeks, but I didn't say anything since I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Brad, you have a lesson in twenty minutes. Where's your saxophone?" I asked.

"Mom, why do I have to keep taking these stupid lessons?" Brad asked as he walked away from me and reminded me of myself at his age.

I had the flute that I started taking around his age. Instead of being with friends, my parents made me practice for three hours a day for five years. I hated it so much, but I now know how to play the flute if I needed to in any situation. Still, I knew he didn't like these lessons.

"Brad, sit down," I told him and he did.

"Is this gonna be another one of your "When I was a little girl" stories?" Brad asked and I looked offended.

I shook my head. "No, just listen. When I was a little person about your age, I had to take the flute for five years, but I'm really glad I stuck to it."

"Why? It's not like you ever play the flute now."

"No, but I take great joy in knowing that I could if I wanted to. If you get really good, we could have mother-son jam sessions."

"There's a dream come true," Brad laughed.

I went upstairs to go fetch Mark so that Brad, Mark and I could leave for Brad's lesson and for Mark's haircut. That left Randy and Tim home alone, but it wasn't a problem since the two enjoyed each other's company.

….

"Hey Randy," Dad hung up his coat and I looked up at him.

It was only Dad and me, but I knew I couldn't hide that I had hurt my wrist from him. Even though Mom saw those things quickly, Dad did too and he knew when I was in pain (sometimes a good thing other times a bad thing). While I liked that, I still didn't want to go to the hospital. That could mean a cast or something worse and no sledding for me by Saturday.

"Hey, Dad," I winced, with my wrist in pain.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked as he hung up his coat and walked over to me.

"I had a little run-in with the tree."

"Did your mom see this?"

I shook my head again. "No."

"Can you do this?" Dad moved his hand forward and backward.

I did it with my non-injured hand and made a fish face. "Yeah, can you do this?"

"Let me take a look at it," Dad looked at my hand. "I'm gonna take you to the emergency room, write a note to Mom, get you an X-Ray."

"Dad, I don't need to go to the emergency room."

"That's what I usually tell Al," Dad laughed.

"How does he get you to go?"

Dad laughed. "I dunno, I'm usually passed out by then."

…

I walked in with Dad to the emergency room, feeling like a baby that Dad had to come with me. While I felt like a baby, I still wanted his support and to make bad things go away. It was so conflicting!

"They're gonna take real good care of you here," Dad promised.

"Is the emergency room you come to all the time?" I asked.

"Mr. Taylor. And you came here under your own power," The head nurse smiled as I looked up at him.

"It's not me, Marge, it's my little son, Randy," Dad put his hand on my back and I looked at her curiously.

"Well, how cute! Like father, like son! How's doing, Randy?"

Dad held up my wrist gently so that he didn't hurt it. "He slid off his sled and hurt his wrist."

"We'll take care of that. You know the drill."

Dad and I sat down as I thought about what might happen to my wrist. It could just be a sprain or it could be broken so bad that I need a cast. It'd get me out of school, but it'd mean I'd have to forfeit the sledding race and I was not about to do that. In Vinnie's eyes, that'd make me a coward.

"What's gonna happen now?" I looked at him.

I didn't want him to know I was scared, but I secretly wanted him to give me a hug and tell me that everything was alright. Personally, I knew that was babyish of me, but I knew he would if I asked him to.

"They're gonna take you back and get a photograph of your wrist."

"What if it's broken?"

"Don't worry about that. They're great here. They'll set it in a cast and it'll heal in about two months."

"Two months?" I looked astonished at Dad.

"It goes just like that."

"I'm not sure Mom's going to be too happy to find out that we souped up the sled."

"Don't worry about that."

"Do we have to tell her?"

I really didn't want to tell her. I was afraid that she'd tell me no to doing the sled race, but I had a feeling she would anyhow. Either way, the chances of me racing against Vinnie were slim right now.

"Yes, we have to tell her. I get two lies a year and I'm not wasting one on you."

The nurse came over. "Mr. Taylor, lets get you to X-Ray."

"See ya, Tool Man."

Dad didn't look where he was going and his head collided with the wall. It didn't sound pleasant, but Dad had experienced worse stuff than that before. They had to by procedure check for a concussion of course, so that meant that I had to go alone. I secretly wanted Mom.

"Maybe you can have that feeling another day," The nurse guided him to the X-ray room.

…

"How's Randy's arm?" I asked as Tim walked in.

My pain had gone down a little, but my back and bones still ached from being pregnant. That was part I hadn't missed, but I was trying to savor this pregnancy since it was my last one. Anyways, I had eaten a banana and threw away the peel. I walked to the counter.

"The doctor said it's just a sprain. It'll heal in a couple days."

"Thank goodness. Where is he?"

"He's over at Jeremy's showing him my X-ray."

"Your X-ray?"

"Yeah, I banged my head down there. Took an X-ray, showed nothing."

"Big surprise," I walked over to the counter and opened the pizza box, showing cheese and Hawaiian pizza.

"What are we having?" Tim asked as he walked over.

"Pizza. Will you set the table?" I asked as my eyes blurred again.

Tim nodded and went to go set it.

"What happened to Randy? The sled just got away from him?"

Tim nodded. "You know how those sleds are. Wind catches the spoiler."

"Wait a minute. Since when do sleds have spoilers. I don't believe you! You powered up the sled?"

Anger burned through me that Tim could do something that stupid. It was the pregnancy hormones doing that too, but I still couldn't believe he'd let him do that.

"I tweaked it a bit. I just did it because the McGurns' father got them this bullet nose racer. Randy challenged him to a race."

"That was a stupid thing to do."

"Not quite as stupid as what he planned. He was gonna hire some kid who hits himself in the face to fight Vinnie McGurn. I suggested a more sensible one."

"What? Like sending our son barreling down in a death machine?"

"You are so wrong!"

"Randy is not racing."

"There's nothing wrong with two kids sledding down Dead Man's curve."

"Down what?"

"Fred Man's Curve."

I sighed and walked off angrily.

…

I walked in to see Randy working on his sled. His poor little face looked very sad and disappointed, but determined as he fixed his sled. Sometimes, Tim still called him "Baby Face" since he that the cuteness of a little kid. He had a smile that could charm just about anyone into doing things for him. Why someone bullied him? I didn't know, but I was a very protective mama.

"What are you doing, honey?" I looked at my middle son.

His big eyes were just like Tim's, all the boys' were. I hoped that Hannah would get blue eyes too and I expected she would.

"Just working on my sled," Randy looked at his sled sadly.

"I wanna talk to you about that. I don't think you should race."

"Mom, I have to. My wrist is gonna be fine on Saturday. Even the doctor said so."

"I think the combination of that hill, that sled and your father is too dangerous."

"But Mom, I'm fixing my sled. Dad's gonna show me what I did wrong."

"I don't see why you have to race Vinnie McGurn at all."

"If I don't he's gonna think I'm afraid of him and I'm not."

"You should be afraid of him. He's a scary guy."

"At the father-son picnic, he's the only one who got mistaken for his dad."

"Humor has always been your best weapon."

"Vinnie's too stupid to understand my jokes."

"In your life, you're gonna run up against a million Vinnie McGurns. Are you planning on racing all of them?"

"I don't know. All I know is I have to race this one. I have to fight back."

"It's not gonna be a fair fight.

"I'm never gonna have a fair fight! I'm the shortest kid in my class. And don't tell me height doesn't matter! In case you haven't noticed, even my little brother is the same size as me!"

"Honey, Mark just had a growth spurt. I'm gonna say something to you that I never thought I'd say to any of my kids."

"What?"

"Kick some butt."

"Alright!"

….

"That was awesome how you beat Vinnie in that race," Brad smiled at me.

I grinned and looked at him. "You bet it was! Did you see how I took that curve?"

"And I told you to race him," Mom smiled and her belly was starting to bulge.

"Yeah, right Mom," I laughed.


	22. Dreaming Up a Plan (January 14, 1994)

"Boys, are you ready to paint the nursery for your sister?" I asked as we had clothes we could get paint on.

Today (to surprise Jill), we were going to start preparing the nursery for Hannah. Of course, I had already consulted Jill on what she wanted it to look like. She was at the stage of pregnancy where it was dangerous for her to do any hard work. So, the boys and I were going to paint the nursery.

We carried the baby pink cans of paint in and I looked around with a big smile. In about five or four months, we'd have a baby occupying this room. Well, make that about seven or eight. For the first three months, Jill prefers having the baby stay with us until she's too big for a bassinet. She got her own room so that she didn't wake the boys up though. Brad was a bit upset, but got over it.

"Why does it have to be pink? There's too much pink," Mark groaned.

"Because, that's what your mom decided," I looked at him. "And girls love pink!"

Brad nodded. "She gets that pink blanket that Mom knitted for you."

"Boys, stop. Anyways, first we need to clean the walls. I want you to clean them and I can help with the hard to reach or too tall spots."

I handed them cellulose sponges with a mixed water solution and they started cleaning the walls. While they did, I made sure that they did it right and so that the walls got properly cleaned enough. The walls being clean was important to painting over the current color.

"Dad, the walls are all clean," Brad looked at me.

I inspected the walls and sure enough, the walls were looking nice and clean. I was happy with what they were doing.

"I'll measure the walls and each of you can draw a faint line on the wall so that we can put the masking tape on the wall."

I measured one side and Brad marked the wall. We continued the process and soon enough, we were ready to paint! It was exciting that I was getting to paint a room baby pink for the baby.

"Now, we're ready to paint!" Randy smiled with a grin.

I nodded with a smile and hugged him. "You each get to paint the walls and Randy gets to paint a mural on each of the walls."

"Alright!"

Brad painted one of the walls and took his time, trying to be as neat as possible. Though pink wasn't his absolute favorite color, he did it for Hannah. That boy was head over heels excited for his new baby sister. It warmed Jill's and my hearts that they were so dedicated that they'd paint the walls.

"Dad, once we paint the walls and do the murals, are we gonna hang stuff up?" Brad asked eagerly.

I nodded as I painted the other wall. "We'll hang pictures up so that Hannah will know who her family is. Plus, we'll hang some other stuff up."

Randy painted and looked at me with a smile. "You mean I get to paint the murals and choose what's on the murals?"

I smiled. "You bet, buddy. You can paint whatever you want for the walls."

With a grin, Randy started painting and the room started to look baby pink. We had already painted the trim white since the room was going to be white and pink. The room looked pleasing to the eye for a baby girl. It was something that would please Jill and make her and the baby happy.

"Dad, how do the walls look?" Mark looked at me.

I smiled wide at him and looked at the now pink walls. It was perfect for Hannah!

"The walls look amazing, guys! Your sister's going to love it!" I smiled.

"Dad, Hannah's a baby. She can't express if she loves things or not," Mark looked at me with a smile.

I chuckled at him. "While that's true, buddy, babies can express if they love things in ways you have to figure out. Around three, she'll be expressing it in ways that is noticeable to everybody."

Randy grinned. "Now can I paint the murals?"

"Go ahead, buddy."

I smiled and stood back as Randy started painting the mural on the wall. The first one he started painting was of all of us. Jill and I were on either side of the kids. Brad and Mark were by Jill and me and Randy between them. Purposely, Randy left a space for Hannah for when she was born. The painting looked just amazing!

Another wall had a big ballerina mural. There was a mural of a baby with long brown hair and blue eyes in a pink leotard and tutu. The mural looked so cute and I just knew Jill would adore it. There was a woman who looked like Jill in the same outfit as Hannah. It made me smile.

On the other wall, there was a mural of me working on a hotrod with the baby in a carrier on my chest. I loved it so much and it made me smile that Randy was such a good painter that he made it look so realistic. I just knew that Jill would love it and even cry at seeing it.

The last mural was of the boys and the baby. The boys were in Lions football jerseys and were surrounding Hannah. Hannah was in a gray leotard with a blue tutu and the boys each had a hand her.

"Those are amazing Randy!" Brad smiled.

Mark smiled. "Yeah! They're awesome!"

"Your mom's gonna love them, bud. Now let's hang stuff up on the wall."

We put stuff on the wall and had that part checked off.

…

"What do you dream about?" Tim asked me as I took stuff out for dinner.

I was now doing the pregnancy "waddle" as most people called it. Since I had a growing baby inside of me, my belly was growing bigger. Most of the symptoms had gone already and I was still feeling energetic, so I was very into yoga. I did it with Marie during the day and with Ilene sometimes.

"The usual," I answered as I rubbed my stomach after feeling a kick.

"Mario Andretti, Al Unser, that sort of stuff?"

"No, that's who _you_ dream about. I dream about someone who isn't even real."

"That must mean he's a cartoon character. Like Bullwinkle?"

"I'm not gonna tell you! You're just gonna make fun of me."

"I'll tell you what I dream about if you tell me what you dream about."

"Alright, if you must know. I dream about Tarzan."

"Tarzan doesn't even have a car!"

"We don't need a car. We don't ever leave the tree house. I'm Jane. I wear this cute pinned up outfit and I have big beautiful breasts."

"What's the big deal about Tarzan?"

"I don't know. He's strong, but sensitive. He pulls me up to his strong muscular chest and starts kissing my neck."

"Jill, got a minute?"

"Sorry."

The baby started kicking rapidly and I smiled at the young life that was growing inside of me. Finally, I would have a little girl of my own. I'd see dresses, dances, stuffed animals and tea parties. I'd get to have a special bond with her and share advice that only girls understand.

….

"Hi! Come on in!" Tim smiled as I waddled over to them, my hands on my back.

Ilene hugged me. "Hi, Jill! How's the baby doing?"

I smiled. "She's fine. Active but fine."

"Aww that's so sweet!" Ilene smiled.

"Would you guys like some wine? I'm having grape juice since I can't have any right now?" I poured Tim a glass.

"I'd love to," Ilene smiled.

Al nodded. "I could be persuaded to partake."

"Take the cheese with you when you go over there?" Tim asked. I drank some juice and felt Hannah wake up from her nap.

I chuckled and looked at Tim. "Hannah just woke up."

Tim rubbed my belly. "Well, hi, baby girl. Did you have a nice nap?"

"So, Ilene, how was work today?" I asked and reclined in the living chair.

"Actually, it was a pretty tough day today," Ilene smiled.

"Well, you know what they say about the dental world. It's like pulling teeth."

"Most orthodontists don't pull teeth." '

"I know, I was making a joke."

"Jill's cooking golden scallions," Tim looked down into his wine.

Al and I glared at him.

"It's not like I said she was cooking bicycle shorts."

"You told Tim about that dream?"

"I told you not to bring that up!" I yelled.

"You told Jill?" They glared at me.

"I have never been so embarrassed," Ilene got up and left.

"Ilene!" Al ran after her.

"It's just a silly dream. Jill dreams about being naked and running with Tarzan."

They stormed out and I glared at Tim angrily, rubbing my stomach. For what he had done, he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. How dare he go and blab my dream to the world and do that with Ilene's too? That was completely out of line and he knew that.

….

"Al, I only joke around with people I like," I told and looked at him.

"You must like me an awful lot."

"I think of you as one of my brothers."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I joked with them all the time! That's why most of them won't speak to me to this day," I laughed.

"So when you tease me about my weight and my beard, it's because you like me?"

"Yeah."

"I never told you this, but I think of you as a brother too.

….

Ilene's POV

I decided to throw Jill a baby shower and Tim volunteered to help me. Though he wouldn't be there (he and other men would be shopping), he'd help surprise her. I wanted Jill to be as pampered as possible. She deserved anything she wanted, and I was ready to make that happen.

"Hey Ilene, come in. Marie's on the couch," Tim told me and I sat down by her.

"The first thing we need to do is figure out a budget," Marie told as Tim sat on the couch with a coffee.

"I'd say about $300 for the baby shower," I looked at Tim.

He nodded approval. "That's a good amount."

"We're having it here, right Tim?" Marie looked for permission at him and again, he nodded.

That man would do anything to please his wife and I was so happy for her. I envied the fact that Jill would get to hold a sweet little baby in her arms. Still, I knew she would ask me and Marie to be the baby's godmothers. The best part was that it was a sweet little girl!

"Whatever makes Jill happy," He smiled. "You should invite Jill's mother, my mother, her six sisters, yourselves and my sister-in-law, Nancy."

"What about a date?" I asked him.

"I called early and they said March 28th would work," Tim drank his coffee.

"Let's meet around February 26th to keep planning," I told.

The baby shower was on it's way!


	23. Crib, Chore & Comfort (January 21, 1994)

Tim's POV

"Here's the star of the show: Tim the Tool Man Taylor!" Heidi clapped her hands and I walked out on stage with Al.

This week, we had been building the crib for Hannah. Though Jill was a little hesitant, she agreed on letting me build the furniture for the baby. The changing table would be built by the boys and me as would the rocking chair and high chair. I knew that was a bit excessive, but it was our last baby. Plus, it was a labor of love that I was happy to do for my only daughter.

I was excited to get this done and have my baby in my arms. The last baby I'd ever have until I was a grandfather. There was Nancy and Marty who just had twins, but it was different being an uncle than being a dad again. Though I wanted Jill to be in the audience, this was a surprise so I didn't ask. She usually kept herself busy or hung out with Marie.

"I am Tim the "Daddy man" Taylor and this is my assistant, Al Borland," I introduced him and grinned widely.

"We've been working on the crib for Tim's baby all week. Now's the fun part: the final painting of the crib," Al grinned.

I nodded with a smile. "We're going to paint the crib white since that's what color my dear wife wanted for it."

Getting out paint, Al handed me a paintbrush and I started painting the crib. In my mind, I thought about what it'd be like when we had our baby in it. We'd have a tiny life that fully depended on Jill and me to provide love, nutrients and shelter. It made me so happy.

"This is our second coat and we recommend two coats, but to wait two hours between coats," I smiled.

"It's best to use a Nylon bristle brush," Al nodded.

My mind went to sitting in the rocking chair with Hannah and rocking her to sleep. It always was soothing for the parent to be in the chair too. Babies just loved the chair and parents loved rocking them to sleep. It was Jill's favorite part of the boys as babies: getting to rock them to sleep.

"How is Jill doing, Tim?" Al asked, knowing the audience would want to know.

I smiled at that question. "She and Hannah are doing good. Jill's been a bit thirsty and she's been feeling kicks lately."

We finished painting the crib and I turned and looked at it. One of my labors of love was done for the baby and only three more to go. These other three would be done at home and also painted white to Jill's request. She wanted the room to be themed pink and white and we were going with her wishes. I knew she'd love the murals that Randy painted.

"We can take questions and answers now," I smiled.

I knew a lot of the questions the audience had would be about Hannah (or Jill) or about when or how to build a crib.

"Will we see your new baby on the show?" A viewer asked.

He had short brown hair with brown eyes and was skinny. He had a plaid shirt on with jeans.

I smiled at him. "It's a possibility."

"My wife and I are expecting. How soon should we build the crib?" A man asked.

He was shorter and balding with brown eyes.

"I recommend about five months before or sooner, depending on your schedule," I nodded at him.

"Do you absolutely have to build the crib?"

Al shook his head. "No, buying one is good too. Tim, you want to give the reason why you built it?"

I nodded. "This is my last baby and only daughter so I wanted to build them instead of buying it."

The audience went aww and I smiled at them. My wife truly was amazing to let me build this on the show and to also let me bring Hannah on stage. When we revealed the nursery to Jill (she knew nothing about this), she'd be amazed. I didn't want her to have to lift a single finger. She needed to focus on growing the baby and to make sure she herself was healthy. These next five months would just fly by and soon, we'd have a baby.

"Have a good night, everyone," I waved and walked off the air with Al.

….

I walked over to Randy with a groan, knowing I had to do his chores. Since I lost the bet (the baby in fact was a girl), I had to do them. We started referring to her as Hannah since that was her actual name. It made it seem more real that we'd have a baby sister soon enough.

"My chore was loading the dishwasher," Randy grinned.

I started unloading the dishwasher and looked at Randy. "Has Vinnie been messing with you at all? Do I need to knock some sense into him?"

Randy shook his head. "He's been preoccupied with the fact that they're moving away from us."

I nodded and put the dishes away. "Good."

"When I'm done doing the dishes, I'm gonna go hang out with my friends."

Randy looked at me eagerly. "Can I come with?"

"No, I don't want my little brother tagging along. It's bad enough I'm doing your chores."

Randy's face fell, but I ignored it, starting to wash the dishes. While Mom would have gotten angry at the fact that I was mean to Randy, I didn't care. I didn't want my little brother hanging around me anymore. That didn't mean I wouldn't cause mischief with him. I just didn't want being a pesky brother and trying to bother me and my friends. I'd of course play with our baby sister when she was old enough. She'd want to play dolls or something though.

"There, I'm done with your chores," I told and walked off.

…

Randy's POV

I saw Mom walk downstairs, but I was fighting my sadness that I didn't get to hang out with Brad anymore. Lately, he had been pushing me away and telling me to go hang out with Mark (which I wanted to do like I wanted a dentist appointment). It hurt that I didn't get to hang out with one of my closest friends anymore. We had caused some major mischief.

I looked down as I started to do my homework, not wanting Mom to see my upset face since boys weren't supposed to cry. While I knew that wasn't true, the boys at school kept telling me that. I was constantly picked on for my size and I hated it.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mom walked over and rubbed my back.

Her belly was finally starting to show, so people were noticing that she was pregnant at work. Also, she was starting to do the waddle that most women did while they were pregnant.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You look like you're about to cry, honey," Mom rubbed my back. "Tell me what's wrong."

I looked up at her sadly. "Brad won't let me hang out with him anymore. He said to go play with Mark."

Mom hugged me close, my head against her stomach. It was getting harder to hug her now that she was pregnant. While I enjoyed being comforted by Mom, I didn't want Brad or anyone else to see me doing this. I'd get teased worse (not by Dad). I looked up at her and she smiled at me. How was I so lucky to end up with such an amazing mom?

"I'm sorry, honey. Do you want to help me fold the laundry and we can eat some ice cream?"

I nodded. "Mark's not helping?"

Mom shook her head. "He's doing homework right now."

She put the basket of laundry on the table and I started folding laundry with her.

"Mom, do I get to help when Hannah comes?" I asked as I folded a pair of pants.

Mom smiled with a nod, rubbing her stomach. "Of course, honey. You get to help with whatever you want."

I laughed softly and did something I hadn't done since I was Mark's age. I put my head against her side. With a smile, she let me snuggle into her side and rubbed my back with a soft and gentle hand.

Moms made things all better.

….

Tim parked at Marty and Nancy's small house, eager to meet his nieces. While we were in the middle of our pregnancy, Nancy and Marty had finished theirs. About a week ago, they had twins, but we weren't able to come until this week. It was exciting to get to see babies and I could talk to Nancy about pregnancy. Tim and Marty could watch the football game.

"I want you boys to behave in there," Tim told and handed me a bottle of water. I uncapped the bottle and started to drink it.

Brad nodded. "Yeah, you guys should behave."

I gave a warning glance to Brad who quickly quieted down. Lately, he had been so mean to Randy and it broke my heart. Randy's reaction especially made my heart break and made me nearly cry. While he had friends, his favorite thing was to hang out and cause trouble with Brad. Now that Brad was becoming a teen, he didn't want his little brother anymore.

"Tim! Jill!" Marty hugged us. "I see you're starting to show, Jill."

I laughed softly. "Now the whole world knows I'm pregnant."

"Come on in. Nancy's just put the twins down for a nap."

We walked in and I sat down in the recliner, letting it recline and giving my feet a chance to relax. It felt so good to relax and to get to lay back, letting Hannah keep on sleeping which meant no kicks for a while.

"Have you been having vaginal discharge?" Nancy asked. "It was terrible, especially with twins."

I nodded. "I also have to go to the bathroom every ten minutes."

She laughed softly. "What about your skin?"

"My skin is actually having that pregnancy glow. People have complimented me on it." I looked at her.

Tim groaned at the conversation, but Nancy and I sat on the couch together, comparing our pregnancies. While I felt bad for grossing him out, I enjoyed talking to Nancy and hearing what hers was like. Mine was nearly halfway over, but hers was already over.

"Have you guys chosen a name yet?" Marty asked.

Tim smiled at the question. "We have. Hannah Jillian Taylor."

Nancy smiled at that. "That's an adorable name! How bad are your kicks?"

"When she's awake, she's a hard kicker, but not as bad as the boys' were."

Nancy nodded. "Isn't she starting to respond to sounds?"

I nodded. "When she hears loud noises, she'll kick at this point."

The garbage truck drove by and I felt Hannah kick in response to the loud noise. Rubbing my stomach, I soothed her by rubbing it and she calmed down. It was too hard to resist keeping my hands off my stomach. I loved touching it and feeling the tiny life I had inside of me.

"Is Daddy's baby girl scared of the garbage truck?" Tim rubbed my stomach.

Marty chuckled softly. "It'll be nice for the twins to have someone near their age to play with."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing for Hannah."


	24. Buying for Baby (January 22, 1994)

Today, Tim and I were going shopping for clothes for the baby's clothes as well as some other stuff for the nursery. While I had picked the stuff for the nursery, Tim and the boys were eagerly preparing it and not letting me see it yet. I decided make it a surprise for myself as well so I avoided the room until they were done.

"Look at this cute one piece!" I saw a pink and white plaid romper with a matching bow that was darling.

"If you like them, pick them, honey," Tim smiled at me. "It's all up to you."

I kissed him and eagerly went to pick out more one-pieces. I found another that had cheetah print with black ruffles and a matching black bow. Today just felt like heaven to me that I got to pick out outfits for a little girl of my own! I was over the moon and I knew Tim was too.

"That's beautiful, honey," Tim smiled wide.

I picked out another one piece that was hot pink on top and had zebra stripes for the attached skirt. Another one I picked out was hot pink with a black and white polka-dotted silhouette of Minnie. Another one was red with red and white plaid on the skirt and black trimming and a matching bow. I picked out an aqua and white polka-dotted romper with a matching bow. I picked out a floral romper with a matching bow. I had all seven.

"She's going to look very stylish, honey," Tim smiled at me. "Just like her mommy."

"Onto onesies," I smiled and found a onesie that said: I love watching football with Daddy.

"Oh, oh, that's so cute!" Tim smiled at it.

I found one that was black said: Mommy's little princess in white and I awed at it. I put it in the cart and kept looking. Another one was in white and said: This princess is guarded by three big brothers. Both Tim and I adored it, reminding us that they certainly would act like her bodyguards.

I found one in pink that said: If you think I'm cute, you should see my aunt. It was something that both Nancy and my sisters would adore. I of course put it in the cart and started looking for ones about an uncle. I found one that said: If you mess with me, you mess with my uncles and I knew Tim's brothers would love that. Well, the only one we really liked was Marty and he'd fiercely protect her.

I found a onesie in lavender that said: What happens at Grandma's, stays at Grandma's. That was basically true. My mom and Tim's mom would be too happy to spoil a baby, especially a girl. While Tim's mom also had twin granddaughters, she'd love having another one to spoil.

The last onesie I found was a grandpa one. It said: Grandpa's sweetheart and it was simply adorable. I wanted a couple more so I got one that was a Detroit Lions onesie to match Tim and the boys' jerseys. I also got one that said: Daddy's little Mechanic.

Before going to the miscellaneous clothing, I wanted a ballerina outfit for the baby. I got a pink leotard, pink tutu, pink tights and pink ballerina slippers. I picked out four pairs of shorts and two pairs of skirts for the baby.

"Now, sleepers," I told Tim as I picked out six cute ones.

I picked out lots of socks and a couple hats. I bought a pink and white polka-dotted nursing pillow for when I started nursing. I bought four light pink bibs for spit-up and smiled softly. I got four simple white burp cloths.

We already had a breast pump and bottles, so that part was ready.

"Ooh, diapers, the fun part," Tim chuckled and put in about three packs of diapers.

I laughed softly and put some wipes and cream in. "Two years of diapers."

We picked out a pink and black polka-dotted diaper bag for when we go places.

Looking at the mattresses, I picked one and looked for bedding. There was some pink and white polka dot that looked nice! I put it in the cart.

"Here's a bathtub. Isn't it cute?" Tim showed me one that was shaped like a whale and it looked just adorable.

"It is!" I put it in the cart and found a hooded towel that looked like a cat. "Isn't this cute?"

Tim nodded with a smile. "Aww."

Ilene had given us some baby shampoo and wash so we didn't need that. We grabbed a bulb syringe, nail clippers (safe for baby) and a baby brush.

We put a car seat in the cart and bought a black sling to carry Hannah in and for Tim to carry her on Tool Time with.

We bought pacifiers also. I put in a nightlight also.

"Lets go pay for it," We smiled.

….

"Gees, did you guys pay for the whole store?" Randy asked.

"No, just the essentials."


	25. Reel Men (January 28, 1994)

"Ice fishing in January. We're so jealous," Randy remarked as he sat at the counter and ate some cereal with orange juice.

"Dad, did you hear what the weatherman said? It'll be seven below outside," Brad looked up at me.

"Thank you, Mr. Thermometer," I snapped and put away napkins. "It's not gonna be that bad. Marv's shanty is custom. He's got a heater, insulation, bunks and all the works," I put them away.

"You know, I should make room for all the fish Dad's gonna catch," Randy took out a thing of ice. "That should do it."

"I'd rather be stuck ice fishing and be here in the house with women and these." I held up a musical. "Gigi. Funny Girl. The King and I."

"Dad, what's the King and I?"

"It's some film about Elvis," I answered.

Jill answered the door. "Al! Hi! Ilene, what are you doing here so early?"

She was showing a bit and she looked a bit tired. Last night, she had been up with constipation and heartburn. The doctor said not to worry about it since it was what most women experienced during pregnancy. She'd experienced it with the boys so neither she nor I were worried.

"I wanted to drop Al off so I could see him until the last possible second," Ilene smiled.

"That's so sweet, you want some coffee?" Jill poured coffee for Ilene and some milk for herself.

"Nice hat. Did you drive or fly over?" I shook his hand.

"Is there anything I can bring to our girls-only party?" Ilene asked as Jill rubbed her stomach.

Jill shook her head. "You want some cream?"

She nodded and Al put his arm around Ilene. "I know it's just one day, but I hope you won't forget the Al man."

"I'll be thinking of you the whole time."

"I hope you won't forget the Tim man," I hugged her.

"I'll keep the oilcan ready," She hugged me and put my hand on her belly.

"Bye, Hannah," I kissed her belly. "Daddy'll be home real soon. Guys, group hug."

"Oh, man," Randy groaned.

"Dad, we're too old for this," Brad groaned.

"Too old for a group hug? Back to individual ones then."

The boys hugged me and Jill smiled as I hugged my boys close to me. Once Hannah was born, my family would be complete. I'd have my wife who meant the world to me along with my three boys and my little girl. I couldn't wait to give her piggy back rides and for her to ask me to have tea parties with her.

…

Al and I walked in, my face freezing cold and I was ready to get ice-fishing out of the way. It was better than being stuck inside the house with women waxing and watching musicals, especially Jill who's hormones were all over the place right now.

The place was small for a shanty. It didn't look like anything I'd consider a vacation. There was a bed, some shelves and a hole to fish. That was basically it in the shanty.

"This place looks great!" Al smiled.

"This is what Marv considers a vacation? Remind me not to use his travel agent."

"I think this is paradise on ice!"

"Why don't you unpack and I'll putter around the living room."

"Come on, Tim! Give it a chance! Before you know it, you'll be loving the experience!"

"You're right, Al. I'll take out my hot rod magazines, my radio and my personal TV."

"You brought a TV?"

"You bet. Maybe we could watch Gilligan's Island and see how seven people feel about being stranded in the middle of nowhere. I brought you something too."

"What is it?" 

"Binford's new toiletries on the go. Hand cleanser."

"Smells like sawdust. I like it! I don't know about you, but I'm ready to fish," Al took off the panel to reveal a frozen over hole. "Looks like we're frozen over."

"I'll come back next summer," I teased.

"Come on, Tim. Why don't you chisel a hole and I'll bait the hooks? I got a chisel right here for you."

"Small hole, huh?"

"Yeah that oughta do us."

I started chipping at the hole and accidentally dropped the chisel in the water. Before I could fish it out, it started sinking to the bottom. Now, it was too deep to reach so I looked at Al with a grimace. I hoped he wasn't too attached to it or it'd make the wound even worse. It was an honest mistake and something that totally was an accident.

"Were you real attached to that chisel?"

"Tim, that chisel's been in my family for generations! That was handed down to me by my grandfather, Hal Borland."

"It's not like it was new."

…

"The reception's terrible in here," I adjusted the TV antennas.

"Come on, Tim. We're here to fish."

"Don't tell me. Tell the fish. We've been here four hours without a single bite."

"There's a lot more to fishing than catching fish. It's about being in the wilderness, getting away from our women and our job, spending time together."

"Al, we spend all the day together."

"Come on, let's talk."

"You wanna talk? I'll turn the sound down."

"You're not gonna turn it off?"

"No, I can watch this and listen to you. I do it with Jill all the time."

"There's an awful lot going on in my life right now."

I turned toward him. "What?"

"Let's just fish."

I handed my fishing hook to Al and got something out to make the hole bigger. I took off the panels of the floor and revealed more frozen area. I hit my crowbar on the ice, trying to crack it so that we would get more fish to come out of the hole. I wanted to get more fish and go home.

As I did, I felt the ice crack beneath my feet and I fell right into the hole. The water was of course freezing cold so that wasn't good on my body. I shivered and reached for the floor to push myself up. I heard Al panicking above and looked up towards him to assure him that I was alive.

….

I shivered with the jacket on and Al wrung out my clothes. "I can't believe you came up here without a change of clothes."

"I didn't intend on falling through the ice, Al," I told him.

"Everybody knows that you need to prepare for every possible contingency. With you, every contingency is possible."

"Well, this contingency is your fault," I was feeling warmer under the blanket.

"You're just lucky I brought an extra set of clothes."

"Yeah, real lucky."

I had a flannel shirt on with jeans. The jeans were four times too big for me (not even a belt could fix it probably) and I looked like a guy who lived in the woods. I looked like that creepy guy everyone told their kids to avoid, going in the woods. It could've been worse though. I could've had to be naked or stay in my wet clothes. I could change at home and things would be well.

"Just give me the keys to the car and I'll get the car warmed up."

"Gladly."

….

Jill's POV

I sat on the couch with Marie and Ilene, having stuff to get the facial hair off my upper lip off. Before doing this, I had consulted the doctor and he said it was safe to do during pregnancy. Since it was, I had decided to go ahead and do it. Plus, it was fun to do stuff with just Ilene and Marie.

Hannah was making it a little hard to breathe, but it wasn't anything major. The doctor said it was a normal symptom but that I should relax more. It didn't bother me since I knew it wasn't intentional. My baby was just growing and my body was adjusting to having a growing baby.

"How long we gotta keep this stuff on?" Marie asked.

I felt the baby kick my stomach and I watched the musical. "Just another minute."

I got up and headed to the boys' bathroom since it was the closest bathroom and sat down on the toilet. Along with breathlessness, I had to go to the bathroom about every twenty minutes. Hannah was basically "hugging" my bladder, but it meant my body was functioning properly.

I sat back down again. "That was such a good movie! I'm rewinding."

"I love Gigi," Ilene smiled.

Hannah was kicking her approval and it made me laugh that Hannah was trying to voice her own opinion. Would it be that someday she'd like the movie to? We could watch it together as mother and daughter!

"Why can't life be like that? You live in France, you drink wine and you sing!"

"My life is a lot like that," I laughed. "Except I live in Detroit, I drink milk and water right now and my husband grunts."

Hannah stopped kicking temporarily so I knew she had settled herself back down to sleep again.

"How is the baby?" Marie smiled.

"She's good. Making me out of breath and have to pee, but good."

"What do you want to watch next? Ooh, I brought _Long and Hot Summer_ with Paul Newman," Marie took it out.

"I love Paul Newman!"

"Me too! Doesn't Paul Newman remind you of Al?"

I turned towards her and gave her a weird look. How was Paul anything like Al? From what I saw, they were nothing alike. Still, I knew she and Al were still in that phase where they still were over the moon excited. Tim and I were over the moon, but marriage is different than boyfriend/girlfriend.

"Ilene, I'm glad to hear that romance isn't dead. I remember when my husband was romantic. He used to bring me home a heart-shaped hamburger patty."

"Tim's at his most romantic during the all-day sales at Sears. All I have to do is hold up a negligee and a tool catalog. Right now, he's been pretty romantic. He's been waiting on me hand and foot."

"I can't imagine Al ever losing his flair for romance," Ilene smiled.

"That's because he's still serenading you with violins at dinner. In six months, the only serenading you'll hear is his burping on the way to the bathroom," Marie wiped off the stuff.

"Yeah, and once inside, there's a serenading you really don't wanna hear."

I wiped off the stuff and ate a banana. The baby just loved fruit and the doctor told me to please keep on eating it as Hannah wanted. It and vegetables were good for my health right now.

…..

Ilene, Marie and I sat at the kitchen table with stuff to wax our unnecessary body hair. Again, I asked the doctor and he said it was safe to do, but not to excessively do it, like I expected. So, I sat and had some wax with a piece of paper used for waxing hair on my legs.

Girls' night was fun since it was just us. The boys were upstairs and Tim and Al were out fishing. It was a girls' only party and as soon as Hannah was old enough for that, we'd include her too. I couldn't wait for those kinds of days with my daughter.

"I thought you said waxing your legs didn't hurt that much," Ilene grunted as she tore off the paper.

"It gets easier every time you do it," I yanked off the paper too.

None of this seemed to bother Hannah to my relief.

"So, you're on a desert island and you can be with one man for the rest of your life. Who do you pick?"

"Al," Ilene said dreamily.

"You can't pick someone you know, this is a fantasy," I laughed.

Hannah kicked to let me know that she was awake and I yanked off another piece of facial hair from my leg.

"Come on Ilene, live a little."

"There is this guy I've always had a thing for. Pierre Fouchard."

"That sounds hot is he a French actor?"

"No, the father of modern dentistry."

"That would've been my second guess."

…...

I sat on my bed, looking at Brad ready to plan our surprise for Hannah. Aside from the surprises that we had planned with Dad, Brad and I wanted to start our own. What we wanted to do? We didn't know yet. It still kept us busy and kept us from going downstairs and hearing Mom wax herself.

"I was thinking, we should do a banner for her. And we should give her our old stuffed animals," Brad looked at me. "As well as get her some new ones."

I nodded. "We should also try to draw her pictures for her bedroom to hang up."

"That's perfect!"

"We can start it while Mom and Dad are at the pregnancy appointment tomorrow with Mark."

Brad nodded. "Yup. This baby's gonna be spoiled. Ooh, we can put the bedding on the crib and put the clothes in the dresser for Mom!"

(A/N: Tim and the boys built the dresser a couple days before this and painted it).

I nodded and we ran into the baby's room. The murals were still there and present, with room for us to hang up pictures. We ran over to the crib and I saw that Dad had already put in the mattress. Now, all we needed to do was put on the bedding and the mobile for it.

"Here, Dad left instructions. He said to first put on a rubber sheet. Here! He put labels on them for us," Brad told.

I found the one labeled: rubber sheet. I took off the label and we laid down the sheet, it was white with butterflies on it.

"Next, we put on the sheets."

He didn't label that since he knew we knew what that was. Brad put down the bottom one and I put on the one after it.

"Next, we tie the bumper down," Brad read.

I found it and tied one side while Brad tied the other.

Dad and Mom were planning to use the dresser as a changing table too and they'd use the closet for when baby was older.

"Dad has what Mom wants in each drawer. Let's put in onesies first," I told.

Brad put the bows and socks in one drawer while I put diapers in another. We put onesies in the drawer below the bows and the one pieces below the diapers. After we had everything stored away, we smiled.

"Stuffed animals now?" I asked.

Brad nodded and we each only had one animal left. I had a stuffed dog from when I was six and Brad had a stuffed tiger from when he was seven. We put them on the windowsill and put the mobile on the crib.

Dad smiled at us as he walked in. "It looks great guys!"


	26. Half way There (January 30, 1994)

I walked back downstairs after my umpteenth trip to the bathroom, but I really didn't mind it since Hannah wasn't purposely doing that. This was a big milestone! I was half-way through my pregnancy! There were only twenty more weeks of pregnancy so that meant only five more months. Technically, babies were in the womb for ten months.

"Jill, I brought along some water," Tim smiled at me. "Along with snacks."

I laughed softly and hugged him. "And am I going to have a diaper bag too?"

Tim laughed and rubbed my belly. "Hi, Hannie. Daddy and Mommy get to see you again! I can't wait to see and hear you."

I smiled at him softly. "Bye boys, we'll be out late. Thanks for watching them, Wilson."

Wilson nodded. "Not a problem, neighborette."

We headed to the car and Tim held open the door for me, waiting for me to get in. I buckled up and he shut the door. Rubbing my stomach, he rubbed it with a smile as Mark got in the back and buckled up, sitting behind me. It was exciting to have my two youngest kids with me here for this event.

"Mom, are you gonna have that jelly on you again?" Mark asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep, that's how the doctors make sure Hannah's okay."

Mark seemed bored so he played his Super Nintendo while I read a book and felt the occasional kick from Hannah. This was around the time she stayed awake, so I knew that she'd try and see what she could do in there. That's what all growing babies in the womb did.

"Tim, I'm so excited," I smiled at him.

Tim nodded. "I am too, honey."

"When Hannah's older, do you think that we can put her in dance?" I asked.

Tim thought about it. "Of course, honey, that means I'm a dance dad, whatever that is."

I laughed as he pulled in. "A dance dad goes and supports their kid. The dance mom usually takes care of everything and the dad is moral support."

Tim parked the car and helped me get out. "Do you like the idea of going into dance, baby doll?"

Tim rubbed my stomach and she kicked in response. That usually meant yes to whatever someone was asking. She only kicked for Tim, the boys or I right now, so I told people not to feel bad. Soon enough, she'd kick for anybody, but I was a tad protective of my belly.

"Ready to see your baby again?" Tim asked, holding my hand as we walked.

I nodded and sat down in the waiting chairs. While we waited, I read my book, Mark played his game and Tim read a sports magazine. Waiting was rather boring for me, but I knew the baby didn't mind. She was asleep for twenty hours a day anyhow, so I liked calm and quiet environments.

"Jill Taylor," A nurse called.

I stepped on the scale and saw that I was now 156. I had gained sixteen pounds total this pregnancy.

"That's a good healthy weight," The nurse smiled.

We sat in the office and waited for the doctor to come in. While I waited, I thought about when the baby was born. We'd have monthly doctor visits until she was one and then we'd go back to yearly appointments. Tim was excited to be a dad to a little girl and so was I.

"Hello, Jill! Let's do our usual urine screening," The doctor handed me a cup and I ran to the bathroom.

I started going on the toilet and filled the cup easily in a minute. Lately, I needed to go every fifteen minutes, so that was not a problem. This was part of pregnancy that I didn't miss.

"Your blood pressure seems fine. How's fetal movement? Has she moved any?" The doctor asked.

I nodded. "Oh yes. She's started kicking to response to things."

"Good."

He had me lift up my shirt and started applying the jelly to my shirt. Like usual, the jelly was cold, but that was it. It helped the doctor see Hannah better, so I allowed it and wondered if Hannah would be stubborn. Lately, she had been stubborn and wouldn't kick for anybody but the family.

"She's a little small, but it looks like she's growing properly," The doctor smiled.

I smiled at him. "Can we hear the heartbeat now?"

The doctor handed me the Doppler and my eyes filled with tears as I heard her heartbeat, it was tiny and cute.

I handed it to Tim who smiled. "My baby girl."

…..

Tim's POV

I carried sleeping Jill inside the house to put her on the couch. The ride home had soothed her to the sleep. Lately, she had been full of energy, but most car rides put her right to sleep.

Mark got the door and I carried Jill into the living room.

"Did Mom make you carry her again?" Brad joked.

I fake laughed. "Shh, your mom's sleeping," I carried her like a baby to the couch and set her down.

I tucked her in and kissed her head.


	27. The Colonel (February 9, 1994)

Dad, my brothers and I stood outside, with a hockey net behind me. I was in my hockey gear and Dad had a hockey puck shooter. The thing was, I was terrible at preventing goals in hockey. I'm not normally into sports. I love watching them, but I can't play them to save my life.

"I'm about to teach you the most important skill in hockey," Dad told as he set up the hockey puck shooter.

"Fighting?" Brad suggested.

"No. Goaltending," Dad answered and messed with it.

"Are you sure this is gonna help?" I asked.

"Positive," Dad nodded.

"It can't hurt. Last week, you gave up fourteen goals," Mark remarked.

"Fifteen," Brad grinned.

"No, fifteen's what you got on your math test," I teased.

"Give it a rest, guys, okay? Now this is the Tim Taylor authorized puck chucker."

"Move out of the way please, Brad. Randy, put your mask down. Remember what I taught you. This thing can shoot at incredible speed."

Dad pushed the button and the machine just spit the puck out at one mile per hour. Prepping myself, I prepped myself but it just dropped to the ground. Dad groaned, but I laughed softly. Like all of Dad's machines, it didn't work properly. While it was funny, I felt bad for Dad sometimes.

"Wow! That thing was incredible! Good thing he's wearing padding!" Brad smirked.

"I gotta get the instruction book out. We'll see how many pucks this hockey puck chucker can chuck."

"If a puck chucker could chuck pucks."

…

My dad walked in and it brought a smile to my face. He was in a black shirt tucked into jeans with a beige coat. He'd always been a bit overweight, but that never mattered to me. He was balding with gray hair and blue eyes. It felt really good to see my dad again, especially since I was only a few months away from having Hannah.

"Daddy!" I jumped out and he hugged me.

"Hello, sweetheart! How's my little girl and grandchild?" He hugged me.

Lately, the symptoms had settled down so I was happy about that. I wouldn't need to stay in bed and I didn't need to take naps. Right now, I felt amazingly energized, but I was also overly hungry. I wanted anything and everything in the fridge. It was my hormones talking of course. Plus, she was growing rapidly. Hannah needed any and every thing of course, but I was biased because I was her mom.

"Great! I'm so happy to see you. I don't think I told you, but the baby's a girl," I smiled. "Her name's Hannah Jillian Taylor."

"Hannah. I love that name. I'm so excited to get a granddaughter," Dad smiled and rubbed my stomach.

Hannah kicked in response and settled back down to sleep.

"Colonel, good to see you! I see the Lincoln's running well," Tim told as I took his back and put it out of the way.

"Oh, it got me all the way from Texas. I tell you, 61 was a vintage year. You should've bought one when it came out."

"I would've sir, but I was six."

"That's no excuse. You know, we get Tool Time on the satellite."

"That's what Nana told us."

"I don't watch it, but we get it. No, I'm kidding. You know I love Tool Time."

I walked over to the sink. "You want a drink? Some water?" I asked as I grabbed a bottle for myself and started drinking it. Lately, I was more hungry then thirsty, but I still was overly thirsty. I couldn't wait for the baby to come so that would stop. I still would be "eating for two" so nothing would change.

"Straight from the tap. Did you get the tickets to the Guns and Knives show?"

I felt a kick and smiled softly. "Is Mommy's sweetie awake? Did I wake you up? Sorry, honey, go back to sleep."

"Guns and Knives? I thought you wanted to see Guns and Roses. It's a joke! Let me put you up in Mark's room."

"There are the kids," I smiled and grabbed him some water.

I felt the baby settle down to sleep and I kissed my belly, rubbing it and eating some crackers and cheese.

"Grandpa!" They walked in.

"Hmm, hair's looking a little long. Maybe we'll all go for crew cuts later."

"What'd you bring us?" Mark asked and I found it to be rude.

"Mark! That was incredibly rude," I filled a cup of water.

"What's a grandfather for? I got you guys something. It's shrapnel."

"Let's go show Jeremy!"

"Watch it with that stuff! It's sharp!"

"You gave the boys shrapnel? What'd you give me?"

"I gave you my daughter."

"I'm kind of tired of playing with that gift."

I rolled my eyes and laughed, looking at the floor. Thankfully, Hannah was still asleep so I didn't feel any kicking. While I loved the kicking, sometimes it got to where it started to hurt. Soon, I'd get to hold my little girl in my arms and I was excited. I'd get to cuddle and play with her.

"Actually, I do have a gift for the both of you. I wrote a book about my experiences in the military. I have a copy for each of you," Dad handed us a big book that was about four hundred pages.

"Dad, you wrote a book? This is great!" I smiled.

"If Schwarzkopf can do it, any bum can. I thought since you work at the magazine you could read it and if you like it, pass it along to your friends in publishing."

"Oh Dad! I'm so excited! I can't wait to read it." I rubbed my stomach.

"And I can't wait to read it. What time's dinner?"

"2300 hours sir," Tim acted like a kid in the army.

"That's 11 PM."

I laughed softly.

…...

Tim and I sat down, reading my dad's book. While I had expected it to be riveting and keep me on my toes, all it was, was a bunch of facts. The book was boring to me (it hurt me to say that) and Hannah was showing no interest in it either. She had gone to sleep in a time she was normally awake.

"It's so detailed," I looked at it and then at Tim who had his reading glasses on.

"Tremendously detailed," Tim looked at it.

"And it's not flowery," I looked at it and rubbed my stomach tiredly.

"No flowers here," Tim agreed as my head hurt.

"It's boring, isn't it?" I asked,

"Mind numbing," Tim agreed as he took off his glasses and it looked like he had a headache.

"I thought this was going to be more of a story. It's just facts in here. What are we going to tell him?" I asked.

"The truth."

"Oh, sure, you know my dad. He hears bad news, he hits the roof, he sulks, he doesn't want to talk about it and then it remains unresolved."

"He can take it. He's a tough guy. He gives shrapnel as gifts."

"No, I can't tell him."

"Whenever I do something you don't like, you don't hold back on me."

"I've held back lots of things from you."

"Back the truth trolley up a little bit. What don't you tell me?"

"You know that green suit you bought?"

"You said it was stunning!"

"What was stunning was that you could walk in a store and walk out with that."

I sighed and looked at Tim who gently put his hands on my belly. He rubbed it and kissed it, softly humming. That was something Hannah just adored. She'd settle right to sleep when we did it. Tim loved that she could hear him now and took the opportunity to keep on talking to him.

….

"Remember, when Dad comes down and asked how we liked the book, we tell him we liked the book."

"If you wanna lie to your dad, that's your business. I don't wanna lie."

"It's not lying. It's how we do things in my family."

"Would it make you feel better if I told him the truth?" I hugged her close.

She hugged into me and I rubbed her back. I felt her belly press against me and felt Hannah kicking to say hello. That was how she greeted us and it would be until she was born. It just thrilled me. Plus, she responded to when things happened, so in a way, she could communicate.

"Oh, honey. That's sweet, but I have to be the one to tell him.. I think someone wants to say hello," Jill smiled.

I bent down and rubbed her belly. "Good morning, princess. Are you going back to sleep?"

Jill chuckled. "I think she is. It's exhausting to be a growing fetus. I can't tell him."

"What if I get the ball rolling and you just back me up?"

"You have to promise to be tactful."

"Have I been anything but tactful?"

I sighed and saw Jill's dad come down the stairs. I was so excited that her dad was here, but I hated that we had to tell him we hated it. While I knew honesty was the best policy, it'd bring unneeded stress for Hannah. It wasn't an overly amount (she could deal with it), but I still hated bringing it on her or Jill.

"Did you read my book?" Colonel Fred looked at us and Jill got the coffee.

"Yes. Yes, we did read the book."

"What'd you think of it, honey?"

"Would you like eggs or waffles?" Jill diverted the question.

"Eggs."

"It's a bit wordy."

"A writer's supposed to use words. What'd you want? Pictures?"

"Could've helped a little. What's odd is you have a story but there's more people in it."

"This is a book about how to win a war. You don't want to clutter it up with people. Are you trying to say that you didn't like my book? You wouldn't know good literature if it bit you on the butt."

"I've got the ball rolling as far as I can get it. Why don't you tell your dad what you thought of the book?"

"Loved it. Best book I ever read."

….

"Dad, I couldn't use you to further my career," I looked up at him.

Right now, the stress wasn't affecting Hannah to my relief. She was safely asleep since it was not one of her "up" hours. After all this mess was fixed, I'd sit down and rock her as well as give my feet a break. My feet were starting to hurt and were starting to swell.

"Nonsense. We'll go first thing in the morning," Dad smiled and Hannah moved in my stomach.

"I can't do that," I looked up at him and put a hand on my stomach. It was as if Hannah was encouraging me to do this and so was Tim.

"Why not?"

"I wasn't totally honest with you, before. Daddy, this is hard for me to say, but the book just really wasn't very good."

"Why'd you say you loved it?"

"That's what you wanted to hear."

I looked at him nervously and felt Hannah kick. I knew she must've been a little startled and for that, I felt extremely bad for her. Rubbing my stomach, I rubbed it and spoke soothing words.

"Fine. You didn't like the book. I'm taking the boys and we'll be back at 1300 hours."

….

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I sat down and rubbed my stomach.

"Not if it's about the book."

"I wish you wouldn't take my criticism so personally."

"I said I don't want to talk about it!"

"Well I do!"

Dad slammed his book down and instinctively, I put a hand on my stomach. I knew he'd never hurt his own granddaughter, but I had a protective surge. My motherly instincts were kicking in. Part of me knew not to be afraid of him, but the other part wanted Tim right away.

"Where do you get off criticizing me? What do you know about the military?"

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd overreact! You always do! That's why nobody told you anything!"

"What are you talking about?"

"When we were growing up, we weren't allowed to tell you anything that might upset you."

"Then why the hell was I upset so much?"

"Dad, you didn't know half the stuff that was going on in that house!"

"I knew everything."

"Oh, really? Did you know that when I said I was going to that all-girl ski weekend in high school that I really went to a peace march with Tommy Burnett?"

"Tommy the commie? I don't wanna know about it!"

"See, you wanna be kept in the dark? You want the same order at home as you do on the base. We're not your soldiers, Dad."

"Damn right. My soldiers were under control. Then I'd come home to your mother and you five girls and I never knew what the hell was going on!"

"There was a million times that I wanted to talk to yo, but I felt like I cuoldn't."

"I always thought I was easy to talk to."

"You're not."

"Well, we're talking now."

Dad held my hand like I was little and I felt Hannah relax inside of me. She stopped kicking me and settled back down to sleep. I had rubbed my stomach and made her feel better. My heart swelled with love for my only daughter and for my three boys.

"Honey, I'm sorry I chewed your head off about not liking the book."

"I'm sorry I didn't like it, but I'm glad I had the guts to tell you the truth."

….

Tim took me by the hand and led me to a room. While he had my hand, I had a blindfold covering my eyes so I couldn't see until he took me to the surprise. I had a feeling it was the nursery, but I wasn't sure. Lately, Tim and the boys had been keeping a lot of secrets from me. They were being secretive, but also waited on me hand and foot like servants.

"Just a few steps more," Tim smiled and opened the doorknob. He took off the blindfold and I gasped in amazement.

It was the now finished nursery! The walls were just amazing! They had been painted pink with white trim. Someone had painted murals on the wall that looked like a real artist had painted them!

"Who painted the murals?" I smiled.

Tim pointed to Randy who blushed. "I painted them! Plus, Brad and I hung stuff up for the baby and we did a lot of this while you guys were busy!"

I smiled and kissed their heads. "I've got very thoughtful boys."

I smiled at the dresser and saw two stuffed animals that were set on the dresser. They looked very familiar…Those were the animals Tim gave Brad and Randy for Brad's seventh and Randy's sixth, to remind him that he'd always be there. That was so sweet of them! They really adored their baby sister! My heart melted at seeing that.

"You guys gave up your stuffed animals?" I smiled.

Brad nodded. "We don't play with them anymore anyways! Plus, they'll have a significant meaning for Hannah too. It means her big brothers will always be there when she needs us."

I smiled in tears. "That's very touching. Thank you guys. Hannah says thank you too."


	28. Cars and Massages (February 18, 1994)

We parked in the parking lot of the car lot, ready to pick up our '67 station wagon. The Nomad sadly couldn't hold all six of us, so we were going to get a new car. We had a friend who owned the car lot (well, Tim did) that wanted the Nomad and would give us the '67 Matchbox-Mercury in exchange. It was an old car that we loved plus it had room for all six of us. Tim had brought the car seat so we could install it while we were at the car lot.

"Ouch," I rubbed my stomach. "I forgot how much they start kicking at this time."

Tim opened my door and rubbed my belly. "Is my little girl gonna be into sports when she's older?"

I chuckled. "Yeah, she'll be a ballerina."

Tim hugged me and laughed softly, letting the boys out of the car. Holding my hand, he held it and had the car seat in the other hand. Behind us, Brad, Randy and Mark were close together, whispering softly about something. It made me happy that the boys were finally getting along.

"Jerry!" Tim shook his hand. "We're here for the '67 Matchbox-Mercury."

Jerry nodded. "I'll go get the keys. Congratulations, by the way! If I may ask, what are you having?" He reached to touch my belly.

I shook my head. "Kindly don't do that." I put my hands on my belly.

While I loved when Tim or any other family touched my belly, I hated when others did it that I didn't know very well. It was just uncomfortable to me and made me want to protect my belly. It's not that I wanted to hurt feelings, I just didn't like the feeling of strangers touching my belly.

"We're having a girl," Tim smiled as I felt a punch in my stomach.

 _Dang, I forgot how much this hurts,_ I told myself but her kicks started to be softer and I figured she might be sleeping.

"Congratulations!" He grabbed the keys and led us to the station wagon.

Walking over, we headed to the station wagon and I felt myself start to be hungry for apple slices and peaches. Just going to the car made the realization that we were growing to include a baby girl even deeper. Soon, we'd have a baby girl to put in the car seat and proudly show off. In just four months, we'd have someone to welcome to the family. A princess that would be protected by the king, queen and three princes.

"Here it is!" He showed us a teal station wagon that looked really nice.

Tim smiled. "Jerry, you out did yourself! Thanks, man."

I chuckled and rubbed my stomach. "Do you like it, sweetie?"

I felt a kick to indicate that she indeed did like it and I beamed at Tim. He smiled back at me and put his hand on my belly.

"Daddy's little girl likes it, don't you?"

She kicked again and Jerry handed Tim the keys.

"Have fun, man!"

Jerry walked off and I started drinking my bottle of water, watching Tim open the car door to install the car seat. Since we had nothing else to do, we were going to head for a drive and then go get ice cream.

"Ow, don't hit me," Randy pushed Brad and Brad pushed him harder.

I caught Randy before he could fall and gave a sharp glare towards Brad who knew he was in trouble. With a grateful look, Randy nodded and went to go help Tim set up the car seat.

Why was Brad being so mean to his little brother?

"Brad, don't retaliate," I crossed my arms.

Brad looked at me. "Mom! He hit me first!"

I shook my head. "I don't care. Violence never solves anything."

"Alright! I got the car seat in!"

The kids climbed in the car and Tim started driving the car to just give us a drive. While he drove, I felt the baby press up against me and I snuggled into her, letting her sleep into me.

I started to fall asleep, but woke myself up and looked at Tim who flashed a smile at me.

"Go to sleep, honey, we'll be on a drive for a while."

….

I sat in my room that I shared with Brad and read a comic book sadly. There was no one to play with and no one to talk to. Jeremy was out of town today and my other friends had plans. Of course, I wanted to hang out with Brad, but he told me no like he usually did. I felt lonely and went to go find Mom. I don't like to think of myself as a mommy's boy, but I liked being with her when no one was around.

I walked down and saw Mom baking some cookies. While she wasn't a good cook, she was an excellent baker and that made up for her cooking.

"Can I help?" I walked over and saw her mixing the cookie dough.

"Sure, honey. Wash your hands first and then you can put the dough on the cookie sheet for me."

I washed my hands and walked over, putting the dough on the sheet for her and she smiled at me.

"Mom, do you think I'll be a good big brother? You've seen how I am with Mark."

Mom looked at me. "Randy, you'll be a wonderful big brother. You have a sister who will look up to you and want you to protect her."

"Did you really like the murals I did for Hannah's walls?"

Mom beamed at me and nodded. "They were beautiful."

I felt proud of the murals I had done for her and I was excited for her to see them. As she got older, I'd change the murals to adjust to her age of course. Still, I made them out of love and that's all that mattered.

"It smells really good in here," Dad smiled at us. "Are the cookies done?"

Mom shook her head. "No, honey, they're in the oven."

….

I sat on the couch with Tim and it was just the two of us downstairs. Upstairs, Brad and Randy were busily planning a surprise while Mark was playing. So, we had decided to have a talk session with the baby. It sounds stupid, but babies love being talked to in the womb. They also love being touched, but I've felt Hannah wiggle away when wanting to be left alone.

"Hello, little baby in the belly," Tim rubbed it gently. "How's my little girl? Is it fun in there?"

I laughed softly. "She seems to think it's fun to explore and see how hard we can kick Mommy."

Tim kissed my belly. "My sweet little girl. Are you being mean to Mommy?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "No, she's being an unborn baby. Could you give me a massage?"

Tim had me turn around and he started massaging my shoulders. As I moaned happily, I felt the baby kick happily.

"I think someone's trying to indicate they want one too," I laughed softly. "Like Mommy like daughter."

Tim started massaging my stomach gently and the baby seemed to enjoy that. I felt her snuggle into my stomach and allow Tim to keep doing that. Once she was born, I knew she would be spoiled by Tim especially. He loved the idea of being a daddy to a little girl as did I.

"Mind if I take a nap in you?"

Tim shook his head. "Not at all, honey, go ahead."

I fell asleep again.

(A/N: Sorry that it's short! I had little to no inspiration!)


	29. Prep for Baby (February 26, 1994)

I waddled down, Hannah making my head pound from the pain. Though I knew I didn't have one, I felt like I had a nasty head cold. I couldn't take anything since it could possibly hurt Hannah. Since I didn't want to do that, I did the "home" remedies that my mother taught me. I rested as much as possible, I drank plenty of fluids and I ate as well as I could.

Since the boys were in school today, it was just Tim and me going to the appointment. I wasn't about to pull them out of school for something that wasn't an emergency and neither was Tim. So, we had them stay at school and went to my appointment ourselves.

"Jill, are you ready to go?" Tim had a bottle of water in hand for me.

I nodded. "My head's pounding."

Tim smiled at me. "Turn around, honey."

I turned around and he started massaging me. It seemed to make the headache go away in a heartbeat. I felt so lucky to have a husband who was always thinking of me first during my pregnancy. A lot of times, he didn't do that, but I forgave him.

"Better?" Tim smiled.

I nodded and moaned happily. "Much."

Tim kissed me and hugged me, his arms tightly but gently around me. The hug just assured me that he would continue to be there even if I didn't want him there. I loved my silly and goofy husband.

"Let's go get a picture of the baby," Tim smiled and kissed my belly. "Daddy's ready to see you, pumpkin."

I smiled and walked out, feeling myself waddle kind of like a penguin. I couldn't help it and Tim thought it was a bit funny (in a good way). Most people knew by now that I was pregnant by just looking at me. Tim was being very protective with me and the baby.

"My lady," Tim held the door open.

I smiled at him. "Thank you, honey."

He started driving and I sat in the seat, feeling uncomfortable pain. The kicking was only one part of me that hurt. I had head cold symptoms, but from the boys' pregnancies, that was normal. This one was mild, like Randy's was. Brad's and Mark's were rough and they kicked me hard.

"Are you okay honey?" Tim held my hand.

I nodded. "I just hurt a little."

I squeezed his hand and he looked at me gently. "If it makes you feel better, I may have tidied up the bedroom."

I beamed and looked at him. "It does! Thank you so much, honey!"

Tim kissed me. "Anything for my love and my little girl."

With a smile, I rubbed my stomach and felt Hannah wiggle away to be left alone. That was perfectly fine by me, but it did hurt a little. Still, everyone wanted to be left alone and I didn't blame my poor girl.

"I brought stuff to remedy your cold to bring into the doctor's with us. I asked and he said it was okay."

I ate some of the crackers and started feeling better. Though sometimes he didn't act like it, I felt like I had the best husband in the world right now. Nobody made me laugh like he did and he was so compassionate. He was really protective of me and Hannah to my pleasure.

"Ready…Mommy?" Tim opened my door.

I smiled and rubbed my belly. This time, Hannah pressed herself against it and I felt her move. "Yes, we are."

Tim kissed my head. "Is my little girl being active?"

I laughed. "She seems to want Mommy."

Tim kissed her belly and chuckled. "Over the moon in love with Mommy like I am."

I laughed and we walked in, sitting down to wait after we got checked in for my sixth month appointment with Lloyd. With a smile, I read a book, but the pain was starting to make it unlikely to focus. It hurt, but I knew this just meant that Hannah was growing properly.

"Jill Taylor?"

I walked up and stepped on the scale. I was 160 pounds and I saw that I was on track weight wise with my pregnancy!

"The doctor will be in soon."

I sat in the waiting room with Tim and rubbed my stomach, tears in my eyes. Tim rubbed my back and looked at me gently. He wiped my tears away and hugged me, my head against his chest.

"Hey Jill, how are you feeling?" Lloyd asked.

I smiled. "Bloated and like I have a head cold."

"Well, let's get your urine test done," He handed me a urine test and I walked off, peeing in the cup.

I handed it back to him and he seemed pleased with the results.

"Your blood pressure seems to be good," He smiled. "Let's measure your belly."

I pulled my shirt up and laid down with Tim holding my hand tight. I looked at him and he loosened his hold.

"Your baby seems to be a little on the short side! Let's do your ultrasound!"

I kept my shirt pulled up and he applied the cold jelly to my stomach. Looking over, I saw that the doctor was smiling happily at the screen. He turned it so that Tim and I could see it. With a grin, I looked and saw my daughter. Her heartbeat, it soothed me.

"Mrs. Taylor, you have a very healthy daughter. Can't wait to see you next month!"

….

Marie, Ilene and I sat on the couch, planning Jill's baby shower while Jill was asleep upstairs in the bedroom. We had the first things done, now we had to do the next part of the planning. It wasn't hard, especially since we all knew Jill's tastes pretty well.

"Would she like a theme? I think she'd like it simple," Marie looked at me.

I nodded. "She'd want it to be simple."

We checked off that we didn't want a theme and looked at the next item on the list. Invitations. Since we had already made a guest list (it was short since I knew that's what Jill would want), I had sent out invitations yesterday. Aside from Marie and Ilene (who already knew), I mailed them out. I knew that meant tons of relatives coming soon but oh well.

"Invitations?" Marie looked at me.

I nodded. "I took care of those already."

Ilene looked at me. "I talked to Jill's sisters and her mom. They each agreed to bring a dish. They said they'd bring meat, vegetables, fruit and desert."

"I talked to my mom and Nancy. They're bringing the snacks."

I looked at the next item: tableware, tables and chairs. What would we do about that? There were ten people. Five could fit on the couch and two could fit on the chairs. We had extra chairs so we'd get them out.

"For sitting, we can use the living room and that table. We have plenty of plastic forks that can be thrown away afterwards."

"We can get those pink "Welcome Baby Girl" plates," Ilene added. "They come with napkins and cups!"

"There's' those pink and purple decorations too," Marie wrote it down.

I smiled and threw the paper away. We had to plan things again in a couple weeks.

…

Brad's POV

I walked up to Randy and we sat down, looking at our surprises that we had ready for Hannah.

"These look awesome! Now, we wait until Hannah comes home," I grinned.

Randy nodded. "Yup."


	30. Room for Change (March 3, 1994)

I walked in to get my bag ready for school and what I saw wasn't surprising. Brad was on the phone yet again with who I assumed was Ashley. If it wasn't Ashley, I guarantee it was one of his friends. I thought it was rather annoying since he made me get out every time he was on the phone, so I never got to be in there.

"Randy, I'm on the phone. Get out," Brad told me as I put books in my backpack.

"You get out. It's my room too," I continued putting books in there.

"I was here first."

"I'm just getting my books."

"There's nothing going on between me and Melissa!"

"Brad, get off the phone and kiss me."

"That's not Melissa, it's my stupid brother! There's nothing going on between us."

"Hold me! My hunk of burning love."

"I'll see you at school." He hung up and chased me. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"But I thought you loved me!" I ran off and Mom and Dad stopped us from hurting each other (again).

"What's going on here?"

"He keeps bugging me on the phone!"

"He's on the phone 24 hours a day!"

"Don't use the phone so much."

"I can't help it if I'm so popular."

"I guess that's why all us girls love you!"

I ran off and out the door before Brad could catch me and sprinted all the way to the bus stop.

…

I watched Brad go out the back door and I sighed. This had been going on for a few months now and I really felt for Randy. It was hard being a middle kid! Soon, Mark would experience that and he'd understand how Randy felt. Randy had always been extremely close to Brad.

"What is going on with them? They've really been at it for the past few months," I told as I sat by Tim at the counter.

"You're right. Black eye, bloody nose, loose tooth, stitches."

"We gotta do something before they kill each other."

"If you want to solve this problem, there's one thing you do: separate bedrooms."

"We don't have any more bedrooms. And no, you can't build another one."

"We've talked about this. Have Brad move into Mark's room and Mark into Randy's room."

I looked at the ground and thought about it. I knew it was a good idea, but I was trying to think of how Randy and Mark would feel about this. Neither of them would like this idea very much, I knew. Still, Brad and Randy had to be separated or World War III would happen.

"Okay, Brad is older, he probably should have his own room. We can't make a decision like that without talking to all the boys first."

"That's why we became parents is so we can tell kids what to do. If we don't do that, we're just the tallest people living here."

"You sound like my father."

"All right."

Tim walked off and I continued getting my bag ready for work while Tim was getting ready to work in the garage. That man was so silly sometimes but he did have a good point. Still, I was dealing with kicks along with drinking lots of fluid and having insomnia.

….

Randy's POV

I kicked at the door and pounded, trying to get Brad off the door to let me in. I was in need of doing my homework, yet Brad was keeping me out. It was of course so that he could use the precious phone without me disturbing him. Still, it was my room too so I needed to get in there. Mom wasn't here, she was at work. I had no idea where Dad was so I was stuck out here.

"Brad! Let me in!" I banged on the door.

"No! You're gonna be out there the rest of your life!"

"Well, there's no lock so you're gonna have to stand next to the door for the rest of your life."

Dad walked up and had me move away from the door. I knew both of us were in big trouble, but personally I didn't care. I was innocent from where I stood and yet Brad would probably have his side be taken.

"Why are you keeping him out of the room?" He asked as I waked in and sat in my chair.

"He keeps bugging me," Brad looked at Dad.

"Sit down. Both of you sit," Dad told and we sat. "Your mom wants to know what's going on between you two. She's not here so it's up to me. Randy, what's the matter with Brad?"

"I hate him," I muttered and wished Mom was here.

I stared at the floor and knew I was going to get in trouble. The oldest and youngest always got favored. While I knew that wasn't true, I still felt angry about it and towards Brad. Mom usually tried to be fair (Dad did too) but right now, I felt like nobody was listening.

"You don't hate him. Turn around and tell me what's the problem with Brad."

I obeyed and gave an annoyed look at him. "I hate him a lot."

"Not as much as I hate him."

"He won't let me in my own room! I can't even do my homework!"

"It's not just your room!"

"You think you own it!"

"He doesn't own it! I own it, well the bank does really. You have to figure this out by yourselves."

"Randy shouldn't even have a room. He should be at the bottom of Lake Erie with the other shrimp."

"Brad."

"And you'd fit right in on Mars where there's no sign of intelligent life."

"First, they've never confirmed that. Second, I want you to shake hands and make up. Big brother, help little brother out."

We reluctantly went and shook hands. He started to squeeze my hand and I yanked it away, trying to get him to let go of me. His grip only got harder and I kicked him, trying to get him to let loose.

"Quit squeezing!"

"You're the one who's squeezing!"

"Tried it your mom's way, that didn't work. Now it's my way. I'm splitting you guys up! I'm moving Brad into Mark's room and Mark's in with you."

"What? That's so unfair! Why do Brad and Hannah get their own rooms?"

"Because Brad's the oldest and I don't want any of you waking the baby up! And because I say so!"

….

I walked in and saw my youngest son carrying a box. While I knew sometimes it could be for other things, my gut was telling me Tim made a decision. It irritated me, but I just had to deal with it. Stress wasn't good for Hannah and I didn't want it in the house.

"Hi, honey," I looked at him. "What's with the box?"

"Dad's making me move into Randy's room," Mark grinned. "Now we can beat up on Brad."

Since I didn't want to upset Mark or worry him, I gave a small smile and allowed him to go upstairs. It was Tim I was angry at. Plus, I was in pain from my bones and being kicked constantly.

I took off my coat. "Tim!"

It startled Hannah since she kicked me, but I rubbed my stomach.

"Was that you, honey? I could hardly hear you."

"How could you?" I looked at him.

"I tried it your way and it didn't work."

" _My_ way was that _we_ told them. I can't believe you made a decision without me."

"If you'd been in the room with them arguing, you would've done the same thing."

"No, I would've discussed it with the boys and then waited for you to come home so we could've discussed this as a family!"

"After all the discussion, the boys would've been…what? 90? I don't need discussion. Men assess a situation. Boom, done."

"Are you saying that men are more decisive then women?"

"It's a fact. Men don't spend three hours shopping for handbags and shoes. The first pair that I see that fit. I buy em."

"Just because men make hasty decisions doesn't mean they're the right ones."

"Men aren't yammerers."

"Is that what you think? That I yammer on? That Hannah will too?"

"Jill you're a yammerer-er."

"You're a yack-ass."

….

I walked into Randy's room (after knocking) and looked at the room. I saw Mark's two boxes of stuff, but I didn't see Mark. The only person I saw was a sad-looking Randy that was staring at his computer, working on homework. I understood where his frustration and anger was coming from. My heart broke for my middle son, whose voice seemed to keep being droned out by Brad and Mark. It was hard to be a middle child and soon Mark would understand Randy's feelings. Hannah would unintentionally take the attention from him.

"Where's Mark?" I asked as I walked in.

"I don't know," Randy worked on homework.

He looked so focus yet so sad and I just wanted to hug him close. I knew he would not let me anymore (there was a better chance since we were alone).

"Did you stuff him in one of these drawers?" Randy didn't answer. "Not funny?"

"It's about as funny as what Dad did. Do you think you could talk to him?"

"Would you feel better if things went back to the way they were?"

"I'd feel better if I had my own room."

"Unfortunately, that's not going to be an option. Your brother needs the room and we have Hannah who needs her room when she comes."

"So what are my options? Living with the dork or Brad who talks on the phone all day?"

I scooted the chair forward and Hannah kicked as I did it. She seemed to enjoy the movement that I was doing. I was careful not to bend too far forward. After she was born, I could move freely again. Until then, I had to be careful with how and what I moved.

"Honey, Brad's in junior high school now. He has new friends getting interested in girls."

"Let me get this straight? Brad gets girls, friends and his own room? And I get Mark?"

"I know this is hard for you. I remember when my sister hit her teens. She got to do all this interesting stuff."

"Like what?"

"She got her own room, shaving her legs, putting on makeup? Can you imagine how I felt when she got to wear a bra and I had to wear a dorky undershirt?"

"Yeah, I can. When do you think I get to wear a bra, Mom?"

I laughed softly and the baby seemed to find it funny too. She kicked again and nestled herself into me. The kicks slowed down and I knew that Hanna had gone back to sleep yet again.

"What I mean is I got older and I got to have some of those same experiences. Then my sister moved out."

"Then you got your own room?"

"No then your grandpa turned it into a study. There are some advantages to sharing a room with a younger kid."

I moved the chair again and Hannah seemed to kick in delight when I moved the chair and I looked at my middle son. The sadness was going away and he seemed to be understanding what I was saying. I was glad that he had more of my traits then more of Tim's.

"Such as?"

"You've always wanted the upper bunk. You get to listen to more of your music. Nobody can kick you out of your room."

"Yeah, but I can kick Mark out."

"I didn't say that. Maybe I'll lose my mind and let your father build another room."

"I don't think so, Mom. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, honey."

"Will Hannah always have her own room or will she share with Mark?"

I looked at him and I knew he wouldn't like the answer. "Since Hannah's so much younger then you, and she's the only girl, I think she'll always have her own room. By the time Mark moves out, she'll be only nine."

….

"We've got to get beneath the oily surface and find the root of your problem," Tim told as I sat by him and he had his hand on my belly.

He was gently rubbing it and it felt really soothing. Hannah loved it and kicked for Tim to keep on doing it. Hannah was gonna be a daddy's girl, I could feel it, but she'd be attached to me too. I think she'd be like Mark and be attached to both of us which was cute.

"I've already gotten to the root of the problem. Randy feels that Brad is leaving him behind."

"What do you mean?"

"Brad's growing up. He doesn't to spend any time hanging out with his little brother. I mean it was bound to happen."

"There was a time when my brothers didn't want me tagging along with them."

"Did it bum you out?"

"Not really cause I'd tag along anyways. I'd sit in the back and pop up right when they were about to make their move and frighten them."

I laughed softly and looked at Tim, who was making funny noises. Hannah really liked it and I was glad he was making her laugh. It made me laugh too, so I knew the happy feelings were good for Hannah.

"Get out of my room!" Randy yelled.

"It's my room too!" Mark yelled and I heard the door slam. "Hey! Let me in!"

"I just made another decision."

"Puerto Rico?"

"It's nice this time of year.


	31. Baths and Baskets (March 10, 1994)

Marie, Ilene and I sat in the living room again, planning the baby shower even further, with only a couple weeks or so until the shower. The checklist told us that we needed to buy things this week. I had Marie and Ilene buy the stuff so that I could stay with Jill and make sure she was feeling better. I wanted my wife to feel better, but I also wanted to make this the best baby shower.

"Did you guys get the decorations?" I asked and looked at the list.

Marie nodded and showed me a bag. "I got the hanging decorations. They were about $14." 

Ilene nodded. "I got the banners (two of them). They were $8." 

"I got the table piece. It was only $3," Marie added.

"We got about six balloons that were $30 total."

I nodded. "That's perfect."

I checked off the decorations and looked at the list. The next thing we needed was the favors and the boxes for them. Or bags.

"Party favors," I looked at them. "I got these little soap favors. What about bags?"

Marie showed some pink bags. "I got pink bags."

I checked that off.

"Who should bring Jill to the party? It should be one of you two since you're closest to her aside from me."

Marie nodded. "I'll do it."

"That should do it until a week before the party," I smiled at him. "Thank you so much for helping, you guys."

Ilene smiled at us and headed out the door. While we sat there, I smiled and thought about how lucky I was to have Jill as a wife. Lots of people had persuaded her not to marry me, but she didn't listen to them. I loved her.

….

"Tim! Come here! I can see her foot!" I yelled and he rushed over.

He looked down and I smiled at his expression to what he saw. When I looked at my belly, I saw a foot pressed against my belly. This was one of the periods that she was active and awake. It was fun when both she and I were awake since now I tended to nap a lot during the day.

"Aww, hi Hannah. It's Daddy. Do you like swimming in there?" Tim asked and rubbed my belly.

I felt a kick and laughed softly. "I think that means yes. She's been kicking me a lot, especially when I nap."

"Are you making things hard on Mommy?" Tim smiled softly and kissed my belly. A soft kick meant that she liked it.

I laughed softly and rubbed my stomach, letting him kiss my belly.

"Ow," I winced and felt a kick to my rib. "Tim can you run me a hot bath?"

Tim nodded and I walked upstairs to start soaking in a hot bath to alleviate the pain and let Tim deal with the kids. Normally, I love my boys, but right now, I wanted a nice and hot bath to have time for myself. It gave Hannah and I some mother and daughter time alone together.

Starting to run the bath, Tim ran the bath for me and I slowly undressed. I poured the bubbles in the bath and climbed in, letting myself relax in the tub.

"Do you need something to drink, honey?" Tim looked up at me.

I shook my head. "No, honey, but thank you."

Tim kissed my head. "Holler if you need anything."

I nodded again and read my book. I thought happily about how soon I'd have a baby to hold and cuddle in my arms. I'd have someone to call me "Mommy" again and I'd hear little pitter patter of toddler feet again.

Brad's POV

"Dad, someone delivered a present!" I yelled as I grabbed the package and carried it inside.

I heard Dad come down the stairs. "Who' s it from?"

I looked at it. "It's from Great-Grandma!"

"Wanna open the package?"

I nodded and opened the package. There was a gift basket with stuff for the new baby which I had expected. There was baby lotion, shampoo, toys, some diapers, a onesie and a stuffed animal.

"Aww, she sent something for Hannah," Dad smiled.

Randy ran down and chased after Mark. With a laugh, Randy sprinted after him and Tim stood between them.

"Dad, Mark threw away my homework!" Randy glared.

"I thought it was trash," Mark shrugged.

Randy put him in a headlock and I laughed as Randy had him pinned down to the ground and laughed. Grabbing him, Dad pulled the two of them apart and sat them down on the couch.

"Mark, say you're sorry," Dad told.

Mark looked at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it wasn't trash."

Randy sighed. "It's okay, I should've put it in my backpack right after I had finished it. That's my fault. I'll talk to my teacher and tell her what happened. She will give me an extension most likely."

I grinned. "Wanna play video games with me you guys?"

"Yeah!" They ran up with me.


	32. Family Support (March 17, 1994)

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. Today, my youngest brother Marty (he's 29), was coming with his wife, Nancy (28) and their twin babies: Gracie and Claire. It was something I had been long waiting for ever since he promised it. I didn't like most of my brothers (and most of them didn't like me), but my favorite was Marty. Ever since my dad died, I had taken him under my wing and basically raised him. I was a "frother" as I called myself. I did a lot of what most fathers do, but I was part brother too when my mom was around.

"Marty!" I hugged him. "Hey, Nancy. Aww, the twins are so cute!"

The twins were nearly three months old and looked adorable. They looked a lot like Nancy with Marty's eyes.

"Hey, Tim! Where's the expectant wife?" Marty smiled and walked in, carrying Gracie.

"She's on the couch. Her feet are starting to swell," I told.

Nancy winced. "Ooh, I hated that part of pregnancy. Has it been hard for her to sleep?"

"Yeah. Her poor legs and back have been hurting too."

Nancy walked in and sat down by Jill. My poor wife had been hurting for the past few weeks and I felt helpless. Of course, I could try and alleviate it as much as possible, but in the end, I couldn't make it go away. I knew Hannah didn't mean to be hurting Jill. It was just her body adjusting to carrying a baby.

"Nancy!" Jill hugged her. "Oh! The twins look so cute!" Jill took Claire and held her in her arms.

Nancy sat down with Jill and I sat down with Marty on the porch swing. I wanted to talk to him about what it was like to have a daughter. Normally, he came to me for advice, but this time, I wanted advice. I didn't know if having a baby girl was any different than a boy.

"Hey Marty, can I talk to you? I asked as I sat down.

Marty nodded and sat down. "Sure, what's up?"

"What's it like being a father to baby girls?"

"It's amazing, Tim. They're so cute and laugh and laugh when I play peek-a-boo with them after work."

I grinned at him. "I can't wait to see her chubby little face."

Marty nodded. "The twins were so cute when they were born! I'm so happy that they'll have a cousin to grow up and play with!"

I smiled at him and looked at him. "I am too! I can't wait to hold my little girl."

"What made you guys pick the name Hannah?"

That was a really fun process that Jill and I had gone through. Aside from the boys' votes, we had always loved the name Hannah. Well, Jill liked Laura, but I loved the way Hannah Jillian Taylor sounded. The name meant "grace" and it sounded very pretty!

"Jill and I thought it sounded very pretty. We loved the way it sounded with "Jillian"."

"Do you have a sonogram picture with you? I'd love to see it?"

I took it out of my pocket and handed it to him. She was a bit on the small side, but hey, that's okay since Randy is too. She wasn't incredibly short, so I wasn't worried and neither was Jill.

"She's so cute!" Marty smiled.

I nodded and grinned at him. "You know, I hear we get to scare the crap out of the boys that they'll date when their older."

Marty grinned mischievously at me like Brad and Randy did. "I say, when they're older and going on dates, we should do what you and I did to our brothers."

"That'd be awesome! It'll be worth Jill yelling at me!"

Marty laughed softly at me. "How did the boys react that they had a sister?"

"Brad and Randy are over the moon excited that they have a sister. They have someone they get to protect and get to "attract girls" with. Mark's not such a happy camper right now."

Marty looked at me. "He'll warm up to having a sister. Nancy's real excited for the baby shower, you know."

"I'm real excited for us men to leave the baby shower and go do stuff on our own."

Marty laughed. "A guys trip…to go shopping."

"Well, we'll be clueless then."

"You know, you should talk to Jill's dad about raising daughters."

I nodded and we headed to go find Mark and Randy.

….

I sat with Nancy on the couch and we started eating some snacks, watching TV while the twins were in a playpen on the couch. It was fun just getting some girl time with my sister-in-law. We enjoyed a lot of the same stuff and we compared stories about Tim and Marty as well as parenting stories. She was a good friend to me and I was happy.

"I hear your back's been hurting. Wanna know what I did?" Nancy asked.

I nodded. "Yes, please!"

"I always used a heat or cool compress or ask Tim to massage your back. That really hits the spot and it did when Marty did it."

I looked at her with a nod. "What about leg cramps? Those are terrible right now."

I rubbed my stomach and winced as I felt a sharp kick. Well, Hannah was awake. I loved my sweet little girl, but I couldn't wait to deliver. I loved getting to bond with my child early too, but there was so much pain. Still, this was my last baby to carry in my womb, so I didn't fret too much.

"Straighten your leg out or warm a bottle up and put it on your leg. I advise asking Tim to give you a massage too."

I laughed softly. "You are a life-saver Nancy." I ate some yogurt. "So how do you like being a mom to twins?"

Nancy ate ice cream with me and chuckled. "It's hard at times, but I love it. I see why you yell at Tim a lot. Two kids around the same age is hard."

I laughed. "Try having two toddlers and a baby. It's terrible."

"I know you probably are uncomfortable, but are we close enough that I can feel your belly?"

I appreciated that she had asked unlike people at my work who had come up and just put their hands on my belly. To the people who did that, I asked them kindly to not do that and they respected my wishes. Nancy, however, was family, and she knew how uncomfortable it was for others to rub your belly.

"Of course," I smiled. "It's one of her active periods. If you're lucky, you can see her foot."

Nancy rubbed my belly and gasped happily. "Jill, she's so active! Is this better or worse than any of your other pregnancies?"

I chuckled and ate more yogurt. "It's better actually. Hers and Randy's pregnancies were easier than Brad's or Mark's by a landslide."

Nancy chuckled. "Do you have a sonogram with you?"

I took it out of my pocket and handed it to her. Nancy gasped in awe.

"Awe! She's so adorable!" Nancy picked up the twins and started breastfeeding.

I laughed softly. "Your twins are too! I can't wait for Hannah to have a playmate."

"Hannah. I love that name. Did you and Tim pick that out for any special reason?"

I nodded with a smile. "I've always liked the name Laura, but I just wanted the name 'Hannah' when I found out about her. My little grace."

Nancy awed at me and smiled. "That's so cute. I can't wait for Gracie and Claire to have her as a playmate. You know what we should do? We should have a tea party when they're older and make it a sleepover."

I nodded. "That's a brilliant idea, Nancy! And we could do manicures and pedicures along with everything "spa" like. We could call it Mommy-Daughter Day and make it a tradition."

"That's an amazing idea, Jill. I think Hannah likes that idea."

I laughed softly. "I think she'll be a daddy's girl."

"Gracie's more of a daddy's girl while Claire's attached to me at the hip."

I laughed softly. "That's how Brad and Randy were. Brad was attached to Tim while Randy was attached to me."

"Oh, it'll be fun having three girls the same age."

"Yes, it shall."

….

Today, Mom was giving Mark, Brad and me lessons in how to hold a baby. These weren't as new, but Mom figured we probably would get the idea. Since we had two months nearly until Hannah was born, we had awhile to learn how to hold her. It was boring, but it was an essential lesson.

"The best way that three months old like to be held is facing forward," Mom told and held Gracie the way she was talking about.

Mom's right hand was on Gracie's bottom, supporting her while her other hand was around her waist. It seemed easy enough and Mom handed her to me to learn how to hold her.

"I think Gracie likes you!" Mom smiled.

I held her correctly and she started to cry.

"Did I do something wrong?" I looked at Mom.

"No, honey, that cry means she's hungry and wants Aunt Nancy to feed her."

"That means Hannah will cry like that when she's hungry," Mark looked at me.

I nodded. "Sort of, honey. All babies are different."

….

(Day before shower)

"The last preparations for Jill's party, I told as I sat on the couch with Marie and Ilene, ready to be done with preparing this.

I had set the table and put all the decorations in place with my mom's help. Right now, my mom had taken Jill, Nancy, her mom and her sisters to go out shopping. So we had plenty of time to prepare for this.

"Decorations are all set, check," Marie told.

I nodded. "I moved a comfortable chair out here for Jill with an ottoman so she can rest her swollen feet."

"Aww, that's sweet Tim," Ilene smiled at me. "Jill's so lucky to have you!"

I nodded with a smile. "I have the food store in the fridge/freezer."

"Did someone vacuum and clean the bathroom?"

I nodded. "Jill's mom did."

"Table or basket for Jill's gifts?" Marie looked at me.

I pointed to a white basket that was big enough to hold all their gifts.

Marie nodded. "We still need to designate someone to record who gave what gift and to pick up the wrapping paper. I can pick up the paper."

Ilene smiled. "And I can record who gave what. Our job is done."


	33. Jill's Baby Shower (March 24,1994)

Ilene pulled in the house as I saw a few cars in the driveway. I knew that Tim's mom, my mom, my sisters (shared a car) and Nancy were there today. One car I knew as Marie's and the other was…Karen's! She must've come for a visit from New York to see me! Lately, we had been talking on the phone a lot and she gave me tons of pregnancy advice.

"Ilene, what's going on?" I asked as she covered my eyes and walked me through the doorway and took off my blindfold.

"Surprise!" They yelled and I grinned happily.

"Thanks so much, guys!" I smiled and Karen hugged me.

Karen smiled. "Hey, Jill. How's your daughter doing?"

It made me giddy to just hear the word daughter with the word "my". "She's quite the kicker lately."

"Shall we start the party?" Marie asked.

I nodded and Ilene beamed. "You guys know the "Guess the Baby Food" game? We're playing that one first."

I laughed softly and waddled over to them, feeling Hannah go into one of her sleeping periods. The fact that they went to this trouble brought tears to my eyes. I waddled over again, laughing and Mom put her arm around me. In just sixty days, I'd hold my baby in my arms.

"Everyone gets a turn! I say we make Jill go first," Marie smirked.

I sat down and opened my mouth. Marie fed me a thing of baby food that tasted nasty. It tasted like…carrots!

"This tastes like carrots," I told and Marie nodded.

"Jill gets a point!"

After me, everyone took a turn and it turned out that Marie had the keenest tastes. I gave her a bottle of lotion as a prize and she happily accepted it. The next game we decided to play was "Bobbing for Nipples". Someone had put in baby bottle nipples in a bottle of cold water.

Starting the timer, Ilene started the timer and we started trying to get the nipples. The water was freezing cold on my mouth, but I was feeling super competitive. I grabbed about ten while the others grabbed about five or six. As my prize, I got to have a onesie.

"Jill how are you feeling?" Lucille asked.

Mom put her arm around me. "I'm fine. Just a little out of breath and leaking a little bit."

"Sit down, honey and we can start eating," Mom told.

Carrie sat down and Nancy sat by me too.

"Can I have some ice cream? I haven't had sugar in a long time," I looked at them.

It'd been about a week or so and the doctor didn't seem concerned. Nancy and I knew what to eat and what not to eat during pregnancy. Lately, my mom had been overprotective and Nancy was taking my side on this. She'd tell her that I know my body better than anyone and that I'd never hurt my baby.

Tim's mom agreed with Nancy and me so she stuck up for me too.

"Honey, are you sure you don't want fruit?" Mom asked.

I heaved a sigh. "Mom, I know my body better than anyone. This fighting isn't good for Hannah."

Lucille got it for me and handed me a bowl with chocolate syrup on it. Digging in, I dug in and Nancy gave a big smile towards me. I whispered something and we laughed, eating and sitting together.

"You know, you could loosen up a little," Lucille glared at my mom. "We'll finish this argument when Jill's not around."

I looked at Nancy who shrugged and Marie sat on my other side.

"Present time for the pregnant woman," Ilene grinned.

I rubbed my hands together and sat up, Hannah kicking in protest. With a chuckle, I kissed my stomach and rubbed it. "You can sleep, honey."

Nancy chuckled and smiled. "Soon, she can sleep on your chest."

I opened the gift from my mom and smiled. "Whoa! A stroller! Thanks Mom!"

The stroller was in the package, but it was light blue and white. It was a stroller that could go from a pram to a forward-facing stroller.

"Your welcome, honey," Mom smiled.

I opened the next package and saw that it was a playpen. It wasn't to be used until she was a couple months old, but it was still useful. It'd keep Hannah busy while I cooked supper.

"Thanks, Lucille," I hugged her. "I'm sure Tim will say thank you too."

She laughed softly. "I'm sure he will."

I opened the next one from my sisters and it was an exersaucer. It was something that the baby could move in and I wouldn't have to worry about not seeing her.

"Thanks guys," I hugged her.

I opened the gift from Karen. It was _Grease, Gigi, The King and I_ and _Hairspray_ on DVD for when I would be up breastfeeding Hannah at nights.

"Thanks, Karen," I hugged her.

The gift from Marie was a set of sparkly pink dresses. Ilene's gift was letters that she could chew on in the bath tub when she was teething. Nancy's gift was the swing that I thought was arriving next week. It was a godsend at times when I was too tired to rock the boys and now for Hannah.

"Not a problem, Jill. We can't wait to meet her," Karen smiled.

I smiled. I truly had the best friends.

…

Wilson, Marty, the boys, Jill's dad, Al and I were shopping for the baby while Jill's baby shower was going on. I had no interest in intruding on her shower, nor did I want to be around twelve women at a baby shower. So, we came up with the idea to buy Hannah's stuff to surprise Jill.

Wilson walked in. "My, my, I never realized how big a baby store can be!"

Brad looked in shock. "Gees, how much stuff does a baby need? There's thousands of things here."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. No wonder it's called _Babies R Us_ ," Randy rolled his eyes and I laughed softly.

"Where do we start?" Al asked.

I thought about it for a minute and nodded. "Hannah needs a playmat."

"She also needs toys," Mark told.

"And toys. Thanks for reminding me, Mark."

We headed down the aisle and part of me was remembering when I had shopped here a month or so ago with Jill. Since it had been the two of us, we took as long as we wanted and just talked and talked. We were giddy over having a girl and we had the best time. I was super excited about being a dad again (one more time) and that this time it was a girl.

"I found one!" Brad found a pink playmat.

"That's perfect," I smiled.

Al looked at it and grinned. "Jill sure loves her baby pink."

Colonel Fred looked at him. "She always has."

Randy grinned. "Dad, we found the baby toys!"

Everybody got to pick out a gift too and Colonel Fred found a soft plush stuffed gray elephant and put it in the cart. I knew Jill (and Hannah) would go nuts over it since they just adored animals. Fred knew that of course so that's why he did it. He too was excited for a granddaughter.

I grabbed a bunch of toys that helped her senses and I grabbed a bunch of teething toys for when the dreaded "teething" time came.

"These look interesting," I grabbed pink and black toys for the stroller and crib.

"Dad, I found bath toys!" Mark put some in and they were red, blue and yellow.

Marty found a walker. "Look at this one! It's so cute!" He put it in. "You sure Jill won't get mad that we're buying all this?"

I shook my head. "Nah, she'll love that she doesn't have to put more pressure on her feet right now."

I got her some action/reaction toys.

"Dad, look at this really cool thing! It attaches to the door and she can jump in it!"

I put it in the cart. "That's called a Jolly Jumper. It helps them with exercise."

I found a security blanket that Jill and I had been looking at. We had already gotten her a stuffed cat and the boys got her a stuffed lion.

"Looks like we have everything," I smiled.

Randy's eyes widened. "Hannah needs all that?"

I chuckled. "Babies need lots of things, Randy."

Fred nodded as we walked to the register and I started putting the stuff on the register and I thought about my baby girl. Before I knew it, she'd be starting school (around 1999) and she'd be a teen (2007). Why did my mind have to race to those thoughts? I needed to ask Fred about raising daughters. He and I didn't get along usually, but I knew he'd gladly help me with Hannah.

We paid and headed home.

….

I sat down by Fred who was drinking a cup of coffee and I felt a little afraid to ask. Still, I wanted to be the best dad I could be for this sweet little girl. I'd have to give the advice-seeking over to Jill when she was a teenager. Jill knew what teen girls dealt with like I knew about boys.

"Hey Fred, can I ask you something? I need advice on raising a daughter."

Fred turned toward me. "Tim, you'll make a fine father, but I'll gladly give you advice since you want it. First, you'll want to compliment her appearance. Tell her she looks pretty, but tell her what you like about her personality. She needs to know that there's more than looks that matter. Jill will likely tell her that too."

"So do what I do with Jill?" I looked at him.

"Precisely. Jill will show you how too. Mothers naturally are good at it. Teach her how to maintain cars and the stuff you taught your boys. That can be for girls too. Look what I taught Jill and her sisters."

"Jill knows her way around the military," I agreed happily.

"Let her get dirty when she wants. Like the boys she'll want to play in the mud. Talk and treat women like you'd want her to be treated. Treat Jill the way you want her to see a man treat women."

"Basically, pamper her and treat her like the princess she is."

"Exactly. Indulge in her imagination and pretend to be what she wants you to be. Girls are known for imagination more than boys are. You'll be a fine dad to a little girl, Tim."

I walked down and saw that Jill was curled up, sleeping into the bed. I chuckled a little and tucked her in. I kissed her head and looked at her. My wife was a blessing and I was lucky to have her. No one could take my wife's place in my heart and now, no one could take my princess's.

"Sleep well, my queen and my princess," I kissed her cheek and went upstairs.


	34. Bully & Anniversary (April 5, 1994)

"Tim, Tim, Tim," President Davidson opened his briefcase.

"What, what, what?" I walked in.

My blood boiled and I was super glad that Jill wasn't here right now. At this stage, it wasn't good for her to be exposed to any kind of stress. I tried to keep the house as stress-free as possible for her and for Hannah. After she was born, I'd never let her be around Davidson. Protectiveness was surging through me right now. I hated him for almost costing me my job and the finances for my family.

"I'm in Binford headquarters the other day and I turn on the TV to the show we sponsor. What do I see?"

"The glare of your head reflecting off the screen?"

"No, Tim, I see a kitchen that has sucked up your budget for the next six months. Although, I do appreciate your using my brother-in-law as the butcher."

"These figures are off. Did you see these ratings?"

"That doesn't justify what you spent. We talked about this. You promised you were going to start cutting back."

"I did cut back. You know those lead vests? Al's was only lead-plated."

"From now on, you don't spend a cent unless I okay it."

"We'll start after the anniversary show."

"What have you got planned for that?"

"We're going to Indianapolis!" Al chimed in.

"Two words come to mind. Uh-uh."

My blood boiled and I wanted to chuck something at him so bad. If I had, I would be arrested, so I didn't and started to head home. I desperately wanted to hug Jill and get her opinion on this. Plus, I wanted to talk to my unborn daughter. That was a perfect way to make myself feel better.

….

"Does everybody know what time it is?" Heidi asked.

Sitting there right in the front was Jill and the boys. In the back row, I spotted my neighbor, Wilson, who was a very dear friend to me. I still couldn't believe we were celebrating the fifth anniversary for Tool Time. This year was going to be an event-filled year! The anniversary of the show and we'd get to have a new baby around the house.

"Here's the star of the show! Tim the Tool Man Taylor!" Heidi walked out of the way as Al and I walked out.

"Thanks, everyone! I am Tim the "Tool Man" Taylor and you know my assistant, Al "Stand by Your Tool Man" Borland!"

"It's great to be here on this special occasion! Happy Anniversary, Tim!"

"You too! And to the audience out there," I shook his hand. "It's all thanks to my family and they're here today. Let's meet them. My lovely wife, Jill!"

Jill stood up, her hand on her belly.

"Brad, Mark and Randy, my little boys! Oh and my neighbor's up there too! Wilson! Say hi!"

"Al and I got a tape of the highlights of our very first episode," I put the tape in.

 _First episode (1990)_

" _Does everybody know what "Time" it is?"_

" _Tool Time," The audience answered._

" _That's correct. Binford Tools is proud to present your host, Tom Taylor!"_

 _I walked out, sporting my beard that looked like what Al's looked like now. My wife was home with my nine-year-old, eight-year-old and five-year-old sons. It was an exciting prospect that we were doing our very first show. No longer would I have to be on the road for weeks at a time and be away from my family._

" _It's Tim Taylor. Thank you, Mrs. Binford."_

" _All right!"_

" _Welcome audience to the premiere episode of Tool Time! It's a show about men and their tools! Let's bring out the assistant we hired! Come on out, Albert!"_

" _My wife suggested I cut the beard for the looks but I think it fits."_

"I think we've had enough of that. I hope you liked our first episode," I turned off the tape.

Al looked at me. "Not so fast. Jill and I have a surprise for you."

Jill smiled at me and rubbed her stomach, softly speaking and I knew she was trying to get Hannah to wake up.

"We knew you were disappointed when you couldn't do the show live from Indy. So we brought a little bit of Indy here to you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, Michael Andretti and Johnny Rutherford!"

"Al, honey, oh boy."

….

Sitting on the bus, Mark, Randy and I sat on the bus together as we headed home for the day after school. School had been completely boring for me and I wasn't sure how it was for Randy and Mark. Randy and Mark were at elementary school and I was at the junior high school. Even though we were at different schools, I was protective of my little brothers.

"Hey shrimp, why don't you go back to kindergarten and take a nap," One of the bus bullies yelled at Randy.

Randy didn't say anything and just sat there, looking out the window. While I knew that they were teasing, I still was angry that they were taunting my brother. Even though he was annoying at times, I still had an urge to protect him. No one on my watch was going to hurt him.

"Just ignore him," I whispered in his ear.

"Shrimp, do you want your mommy?" He teased again and ruffled Randy's hair.

Giving an offended look, Randy glared but turned back around, watching out the window. Sooner or later, both of us would break and would be kicked off the bus for physical fighting.

"Hey look it's Mark, the dork," The bully smirked.

"Leave me alone," Mark turned back around.

The bully thumped Mark in the head and I grabbed his hand, forcing it off Mark.

"Leave my brother alone," I glared at him.

"Mess with him and you mess with us!" Randy yelled at him.

I crossed my arms and the bus driver stopped the bus at our stop. Getting off, we got off and walked in the yard. Next door, Wilson was doing something with his grill and Dad was barbequing something that I was assuming was for supper. With an angry look, the bully (Dalton) was storming after us.

"Hey! We're not done," Dalton smirked and pushed Mark.

Randy and I stood in front of him.

"Don't touch our brother!" Randy pushed Dalton away. "Get out of here!"

Dalton stormed off and we walked in the house. On the couch, Mom had elevated her feet and was asleep on her side, the way she had been during pregnancy. Light snores could be heard from her, but a body pillow was between her legs and she had a blanket curled up around her.

"Are we gonna get in trouble?" Mark asked.

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that, Mark. Randy and I are right here behind you and we'll take up for you. Plus, Mom and Dad won't be mad at us."

Dad walked out as the doorbell rang and Dad answered the door. Nervously, Mark stood behind us and we allowed him to.

"Hi Alexis," Dad smiled and Mom yawned, waking up and going over to Dad.

Mom put her arms around Dad and Dad hugged her.

"Your sons pushed mine for no apparent reason!" Alexis glared darkly at us.

I shook my head. "Dad, Dalton was bullying Randy on the bus and then Mark! He pushed Mark on the ground and we pushed him away to protect Mark!"

"How bad is Dalton hurt?" Mom asked as Mark was looking like he might cry.

"Not too bad, just a scrap," Alexis crossed her arms.

"My boys were defending each other and your son's not completely innocent. Have a nice day now."

Alexis stormed off and Randy and I moved out of the way, revealing Mark who had tears running down his face. Normally, I tell Mark to be a man, but right now, he needed comfort from Mom and Dad. No one was about to hurt him on Randy's and my watch and we'd protect Hannah that way.

"Honey, it's okay," Mom hugged him close. "Shh, don't cry."

"We're not in trouble?" Mark sniffled. "Even though we pushed him?"

Dad shook his head. "No, buddy, you guys were protecting each other. That's different than if you did it just to be mean. We'd never get mad at you guys for protecting each other. Brothers are supposed to do that."

I nodded. "Yeah, and you get to do that for Hannah when she's born."

"I do?" Mark grinned.

I nodded. "Come on and we can go hang out."


	35. Support System (April 12, 1994)

I started packing my bag for the hospital and looked at the bag. The first thing I packed was a Ziploc bag of loose change. That was necessary for the hospital parking lot and for payphones to alert my relatives. I knew that Jill's mom and my mom would be there right away. Jill's sisters would probably remain in Texas and my brothers where they were except for Marty and Nancy. So, it'd just be Jill's parents, my mom and Marty with Nancy.

The next thing I packed was a digital camera. I of course wouldn't record the birth (too graphic), but I'd take pictures and videos of the day she was here. Jill wanted that for this birth since we had for Brad and Randy as well as Mark. Anyways, I packed a travel sized toothbrush and toothpaste for myself. The next thing I packed was a change of clothes. Since birth tended to be a long time, I wanted a change of clothes since the likelihood of a shower wasn't likely.

I packed painkillers for me since I knew everyone would be focused on Jill's. It wasn't likely that I'd need them, but I packed them in case. Sometimes, my head pounded from all the screaming.

I decided to wait on packing snacks since those would dry up or smell up my bag and I waited to pack them until a week before we left. The snacks I usually packed were for me, but Jill often got hungry and I never denied the momma bear. She was in incredible pain, so I made things easy for her.

I packed some things to do for myself. Like I said, labor takes a while and it wasn't likely that Jill would want to talk the whole time. Most of the time, she'd try and rest if possible. I packed some magazines for myself as well as some books that Binford had released.

I packed comfortable shoes for myself since Jill liked to hold on to my arm or squeeze my hand when the contractions got too painful. I never dared to mention that my feet hurt or Jill would find it extremely annoying.

I put in massage oils and creams to help the aches that I could fix. I obviously can't fix the ache that is childbirth, but I could help her with her back pain. That always seemed to calm Jill down.

"Tim, let's go!" Jill yelled as I ran downstairs.

I chuckled at what I saw. My beautiful wife was indeed pregnant and it was only ten weeks until we got to see our delightful baby girl.

"Jill, you know, you look very good," I helped her to the car.

I helped her get in and got in myself. "Thank you, Tim."

We drove to the doctor's office and I saw her trying to get some sleep in the car. Right now, it was nearly impossible for her to get some peaceful sleep. If she did, it was only short bursts of time, so we were used to it. That reminded us that with Hannah, she'd be up even more.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" I asked as I parked in the parking lot.

"I'm hurting, but I'm fine," Jill looked at me. I kissed her, letting her hug me.

I kissed her head and I smiled at her. "I love you. You know that, right?"

I held her hand tight and she had sad eyes. I knew this was part of pregnancy, but I hurt whenever Jill was hurting. Nothing could tear me away.

"Ready?" I asked as we sat down in the waiting room.

She nodded tiredly. "Tim, do you think I'm pretty?"

I nodded with a smile and hugged her. "You're not pretty. You're beautiful, honey. You make me leap for joy when I see you. Hannah does and will too."

Jill kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Jill Taylor," The nurse called and we walked in.

Jill stood on the scale. She was about 164 pounds, a good healthy weight for pregnancy.

I helped her onto the seat and helped her lie back.

The doctor came in and measured her belly. Lloyd seemed satisfied with how big she was and how long the belly was. The next thing was the Doppler and we both just gushed at hearing the heartbeat. We didn't get an ultrasound since the baby was healthy.

…

"Tim!" I yelled as I sat on the couch, trying not to cry.

Yesterday, I had gone to the grocery store to shop for groceries. Someone noticed I was pregnant and asked to touch my belly. Since I didn't know her, I told her no and she yelled at me. She called me an ugly woman who was sheltering my baby too much.

I had tears down my face and Tim sat down beside me, holding my hand. With a look, I hugged into Tim and started crying into him. The tears from yesterday were no longer inside of me. I let them out, crying into Tim. His poor shirt was probably wet, but he didn't seem to care. His big and gentle hands were rubbing my back, letting me cry into his shoulder.

"Shh, what's the matter?" Tim asked and kissed my head, rubbing my back.

I wiped my tears away. "Yesterday, I was at the grocery store and someone noticed I was pregnant and asked to touch my belly. I told her no since I didn't know her and she called me an ugly woman who was sheltering my baby too much."

Tim rubbed my back. "Shh, honey, she's wrong. You're a beautiful woman and it's your body, honey. You have the right to tell her whether or not you want it touched by anybody. Don't listen to her."

I smiled through tears and rubbed my stomach. "Hannah seems to agree with you."

Tim chuckled softly and rubbed my belly. "Will you tell your mommy to stop worrying? She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. She's the best mommy."

I laughed and hugged him. "Are you being shy today, honey?"

Tim laughed and rubbed it. "I think we're disturbing her sleep which she doesn't like."

"Well, why don't we take a nap then? And sounds like she'll be just like her mommy."

I laughed. "Okay. Go to sleep, Hannie."

((Hannie is a nickname for Hannah that some people named Hannah like))

I curled up into Tim and fell asleep.

….

Randy, Brad and I sat in Randy's and my room. This homework I had was really hard and it was multiplication. I was learning my times tables. This week, we were learning the twelves tables.

"What's ten times three?" Randy asked.

"That'd be ten plus ten plus ten right?" I asked.

Brad nodded. "Add that and what do you get?"

"Thirty?" I looked at him.

"That's all you do for multiplication! Now, we should wrap our presents for Mom."

I nodded. "Last I saw, Mom was sleeping with Dad on the couch.

With a grin, we pulled out the presents and started wrapping them. We each wrapped our own and labeled them.

"Why was mom crying earlier?" Randy asked.

"Someone got mad at her that she didn't let them touch her belly," I answered. "They called her ugly and a bad mom."

Brad gasped. "That's ridiculous. Mom's the best mom ever!"

"Yeah, where do they get off with saying that?"


	36. Pets and Presents (April 19, 1994)

I sat on the couch, elevating my now sore and painful feet. This time of pregnancy was absolutely the worst, but I was super glad that it was almost over. While I love being pregnant and having a life inside of me, there's parts I won't miss. I loved feeling kicks and getting to bond with the baby.

Anyways, my mom and dad had decided to stay until the baby was born. Marty and Nancy went back home, but they promised to come in May and stay for a bit. I was super appreciative of all the support I was getting. Nothing made me happier then to get to elevate my feet and relax during pregnancy. After I had the baby, I'd go back to work. I was now on maternity leave.

"Hey Daddy," I smiled at my father who walked down.

He and Mom were staying in Brad's room until mid-June. Since Brad's room was occupied, we had him stay with Randy and Mark. None of them were happy about the arrangement, but they were putting up with it. It got them to hang out when not wanting to hear my mom and I compare pregnancies.

"Hi, sweetheart. I have something for Hannah," Dad handed me a wrapped present.

I opened it and smiled. "Aww, it's a little elephant! It's so cute!"

Dad hugged me. "I know you like them and that was something I found at the store."

I smiled and hugged back. "Thanks, Daddy. Hannah seems to like it too."

With a nod, Dad looked at me and Wilson along with Tim and the boys walked up to me eagerly. All five had looks of happiness on their faces and I smiled, wondering what they were up to. I loved the way boys got, especially around me when they were alone. When not around their friends, the boys loved to play with me and hang out with me.

"Daddy's gift first," Tim handed me something.

I opened it and saw a kitty attached to a blanket. It was something toddlers used as security blankets.

"Aww, it's adorable," I kissed Tim. "Do you like Daddy's gift?" I put the gift on my belly.

I felt a kick of approval and I laughed. "Well, I guess Hannah likes it."

"Do you like Daddy's gift for you?" Tim kissed my belly.

Brad handed me something and it was a package of toys that were colorful and everything that babies liked. The toys were so cute and I laughed in delight that we were actually getting to have baby stuff in the house again.

"I love it. Thank you honey," I kissed Brad's cheek and Brad wiped it off, blushing bright red but he walked over by Dad.

Randy handed me a gift and it was toy tools. They were painted all sorts of colors and were rattles in the shapes of tools.

"Did you guys make these yourselves?" I asked.

Randy nodded eagerly. "They built them and I painted them!"

"Well, aren't you a little Picasso?" I hugged him and Mark walked up to me eagerly.

Mark handed me a toy xylophone and I smiled.

"Thank you honey," I kissed his head.

Wilson smiled. "I knitted the tiny neighborette a sweater. She'd be about six to nine months during the winter."

"Oh, it's beautiful! Thank you Wilson!" I hugged him.

With a smile, I put the gifts in Hannah's room and I smiled at it in tears. The work that Randy had put into the murals was so cute. The first one was of her family. He left room for Hannah to paint what she looked like when she was born. Tim and I were on either side of them and I just loved the mural. The next one had a mural of Hannah in my arms. Both of us wore matching ballerina outfits, even down to the pink ballet slipper. The next one was of Tim working on the hot rod. In a carrier on him, Hannah was watching him work. The last one had the boys in Detroit Lions jerseys and Hannah in one that was a ballerina outfit.

"What are you doing, Mom?" Randy asked.

I smiled. "You did amazing work, Randy."

"As she grows, I'm gonna repaint these to adjust to her age."

I smiled. "She'll love that Randy."

…

I walked over to my wife who seemed to be in pain. Lately, she had Braxton-Hicks contractions that the doctor wasn't concerned about. Since Jill wasn't worried about them, I wasn't either. It was too early for her to come (well, it was to me). It was alright though.

"How are my two women doing?" I asked with a smile.

Jill laughed softly. "You have a little girl who's being very restless."

"Maybe she needs Daddy's touch," I put my hand on her stomach.

She slowly stopped kicking and Jill smiled wide at me. That smile brought me happiness and made everything better. I knew when Hannah came that hers would do the same thing for me.

"How can I help you my queen? Do you need a massage?" I asked.

Jill turned around. "Back massage please, honey."

I started massaging her back and she moaned happily.

"Tim, do you think that we can get a pet sometime soon?" I looked at him.

I thought about it. "Well, there's a dog that I've been looking at. We could buy it. He's a German Shepherd and they're good around kids."

Jill smiled at me. "Could we perhaps get it today?"

I thought about it and nodded. "Sure! Just you and me or the boys too?"

Jill grinned big. "The boys too. We can get supplies there too."

"Alright."

I kissed her and smiled big. Calling the boys down, Jill and I yelled for the boys to come down and they sprinted down the stairs. For years, the boys had been asking for a dog and now they and I were getting one. For the same amount of time, Jill had also wanted a cat, but decided against it. Little did she know that I bought one for her yesterday and it was here and ready today.

I helped the boys get in and I smiled at Jill. "So, you know how you've always wanted a cat?"

Jill nodded. "They're so cute and fluffy!"

"Well, we have one that's at the same shelter as the dog. We can get the supplies for them at the pet store that's nearby. They've already been checked by a vet."

Jill kissed my cheek and held my hand. "I have the most wonderful husband!"

I chuckled. "What should we call the dog? The cat's for your mom to decide."

Brad grinned. "What breed is it?"

"German shepherd. It's a boy."

"Apollo," Mark suggested and we all agreed.

"Well, I like the name Athena for the cat. What kind is it?"

"Calico." I smiled. "It's a year old and yes, it's a girl."

With a grin, Jill hugged me as I pulled in and smiled at them. My family was over the moon excited about this and so was I. We were getting pets and our family was growing even more. We were growing from five to eight. The pets had to be watched around the baby of course.

"Hey, Tim. Are you here for the dog and cat?" The owner, Michael, asked.

I nodded. "Sure am, Mike."

He had us follow him inside and we went into the dog section. Apollo barked at us and Jill rubbed her stomach. With a laugh, I let him smell my hand and he licked it since my hands smelled like meat. I had just been barbequing. The dog was super cute and I knew the kids would like it. Dogs were known to protect babies and they overall helped health benefits (as did cats).

"Thanks for adopting her. She was two days shy of being euthanized," The owner told and Randy and Jill's eyes filled with tears.

Both of them were major animal supporters, but Randy went to being a vegetarian. He loved animals of all walks of life.

"What about the cat?" I asked.

"The people changed their minds and wanted a kitten," The owner smiled.

We walked in and he picked up Athena. She purred and cuddled into Jill when Jill held her in her arms.

"It's so cute!" Jill smiled at them.

I smiled. "Well, should we go get supplies now?"

They nodded and we went to the pet store. We bought two sets of food bowls, two sets of water bowls, bags of food, collars, a leash and everything else needed. We were ready to embark as pet owners.


	37. Doctors and Pets (April 26, 1994)

Today, Tim, Randy and I were going to the doctor since I needed to go to my bi-weekly appointment to check on the baby. It was still awestrucking that we were in the third trimester! We were in the final stretch of the game as I thought was baseball talk. We were on third base and now we just had a couple months before we were on home base and had baby Hannah with us!

Since the boys had no school, Randy had asked if he could go with us. Since I saw no reason that he couldn't (Tim didn't either), we allowed him to go with us. While we were at the doctor's office, we were trying out having Brad and Mark being home alone. We knew things would go well since they'd probably both watch TV or do stuff in their rooms or go to friends houses (which was allowed if they left notes on who they were going to see).

"Mom, do you get to have an ultrasound today?" Randy asked.

I shook my head. "No, honey, I'm sorry. Not for a few weeks. But, do you want to get to hear her on the Doppler?"

"Yes, please!"

I smiled. "If the doctor says okay, then it's fine with me."

"Thanks, Mom!"

I kissed his head and put my arm around him. Now, we were just waiting for Tim to get here so that we could go to the doctor's office. I was experiencing the normal pregnancy pain at this point and I was starting to leak in both private places. Both were uncomfortable, but it was under control. After the baby would be born, I knew it'd be gone, so I wasn't worried.

"Ready to go?" Tim asked as he quickly massaged my shoulders.

"Yep. Randy, are you?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled at him and kissed his head again. Running to the station wagon, we ran (Tim and Randy did. I waddled) to the car and Tim held the door open for me. I got in and Tim shut it after I was in the car. Tim kissed my head and let me try to sleep in the car.

"Dad, if the baby's a girl does that mean you'll have to go to ballet?" Randy asked. "Will we?"

Tim nodded. "Most likely, your sister will be in dance, but you'll like it."

"Probably not, but okay."

Tim chuckled. "How are my queen and princess doing?"

I laughed. "Hannah's making it hard for me to sleep, so nothing's new."

Tim laughed. "Poor thing. Are you keeping Mommy awake?"

We laughed and pulled into the doctor's office. Tim opened my door and held my hand as we headed into the doctor's office. He signed us in and we sat in the waiting room for my prenatal appointment. Randy was bored so Tim lent him a sports magazine and I started trying to read a pregnancy magazine. The time seemed to fly by since I saw the nurse walk over.

"Jill Taylor," The nurse called with a smile.

I saw with a smile that my weight was 167 pounds. I was normal weight for my term.

The appointment was quick. We did a urinalysis and checked my vitals along with the Doppler.

"That's cool, Mom! I love hearing my baby sissy," Randy smiled.

"My healthy little girl," I smiled.

...

I laid on the couch with Athena at my feet and Apollo laying on the floor beside the couch protectively. When Mark walked over, Apollo barked protectively and stood in front of me. With a chuckle, I beckoned for Mark to come here and had Apollo get down.

"Mom, what's 28 divided by seven?" Mark asked.

I chuckled. "Four, honey."

"Can I talk to the belly?"

I laughed softly. "Go ahead, honey."

"Hi, Hannah. I don't really know what to say but hi. I hope you like it in there and I hope you'll like me."

I chuckled. "Honey, the baby will love you. Go do your homework."

Mark ran off happily and Tim went to rub my belly. Apollo growled at Tim but sat down and acted like a guard dog towards me. Athena would come up to let me pet her, but she'd avoid my belly.

"Hello my queen and my princess," Tim kissed me. "How are the both of you?"

I laughed softly. "Hurting and tired."

"Aww, my poor women. Can a massage and a kiss for both of you make it better?"

I laughed. "It sure can."

I turned around and Tim started massaging my back. I moaned happily and he kept massaging it. His hands were a little chilly, but hey, that was okay. Right now,I was flaming hot.

"Daddy loves you, Hannah," Tim kissed my belly.

I smiled and kissed him. "And I love you, Tim."

...

"Mom, can Randy and I talk to the baby?" Brad asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Sure, honey."

"Hey, Hannah? Guess what its's doing outside? It's raining. No need to be scared though! Your big brothers are here! We won't let anyone hurt you and you can always come to us when you're in trouble!" Brad smiled.

Randy nodded. "We're here to make you and Mom feel better."

I kissed both of their heads. "How did we get so lucky to have such brave boys?"

Brad grinned. "I dunno. I love you, Hannie."

"I love you, Sissy," Randy hugged me.

I smiled. "And Hannah loves both of you."


	38. Cooking Up a Scheme (May 2, 1994)

As I laid on the couch (again with Apollo and Athena by my sides), I felt myself start to lactate again, which meant that I was fully ready to breastfeed. Since I had breastfed my three boys, I saw no reason why I couldn't do it with my daughter. It just strengthened the bond between mother and baby. People frowned upon doing it in public, but I saw it as just a mother feeding her child. The law was on the side of the mother, so I was happy.

"Mom, what's that stuff leaking on your shirt?" Mark's thoughts shook me out of my thoughts.

I looked down. "Mark, do you know what it means for a woman to breastfeed?"

Mark nodded. "Doesn't that mean when a woman feeds her baby like how you fed Brad, Randy and me?"

"Yes, honey. That's what's happening with my body. It's fully prepared now to feed Hannah. That's why it's doing that. It'll stop when I wean her."

"Wean?"

"That means when she starts eating baby food or solids. That's not for a while."

Mark nodded and laid back on my lap. It was harder to hold him on my lap now that I was bigger, but I tried my best to. The poor boy was already becoming a middle child and I felt bad. Once he met Hannah, he'd love her. Brad and Randy were being extremely supportive which I was happy about. I couldn't wait for the three of them to start protecting her and keep protecting me. I read that dogs and cats will protect unborn babies too.

"Mom, why do babies need a lot of stuff?" Mark looked at me.

"Honey, babies need lots of help after they're born. They can't do anything for themselves, but it also helps her when we're tired."

"Like our toys help us when we're bored?"

"Exactly, honey. Are you excited to have a sister in the house?"

Mark nodded eagerly. "While I wish she was a boy, yes I am!"

I chuckled. "You'll love having a sister. You get to protect her and you get to have a playmate that's somewhat close to your age. Plus, later on, you get to babysit her."

"I get to tell her what to do?"

I nodded. "That's not for a few years, honey. Your brothers will have that job right now until you're thirteen."

"That'd make her four."

I nodded with a smile and kissed his cheek. That boy was mega adorable. When he was born, I loved him when I first saw him. I thought he was a girl (finding out the gender wasn't possible back then), but I loved having another boy. Though Brad and Randy weren't too keen on him, he made our family happy. Tim loved having another boy to pass the Tim Taylor knowledge on to.

"Will the baby get to be around the cat and dog?" Mark asked.

I nodded. "When a grownup's there to watch them, yes, honey."

Mark looked at Apollo. "So, they don't have to go back to the shelter because there's gonna be a baby here?"

I shook my head again. "No, sweetheart. They can stay with us. They help us protect the baby."

"Can I feel Hannah kick?"

I put his hand on my stomach to where her feet usually were. Right now, they were near the bottom of my belly. She still had yet to go into the birthing position, so I still was as out of breath as ever. Because of that, Tim, Marie, Ilene, Al and Heidi made it a point to come visit and or help.

"Why does she kick a lot?" Mark asked.

"It's how she talks to us, plus there's not much to do in there."

He laughed. "She can't watch TV?"

I shook my head. "Nope. She can't even watch Star Wars."

Mark laughed and I put on cartoons for him to watch. Right now, Tim was at Tool Time and Brad and Randy were at friends' houses. There was a few minutes until I needed to start supper, so I decided to take a little cat nap. Lately, I had been feeling hot and tired.

….

I walked downstairs and saw that my beautiful wife was sleeping again. That was what I wanted at this stage for her. Lately, she'd been napping in short bursts (like when we'd have a baby in the house), so I was happy she was sleeping at all. The poor thing was hot a lot of the time now and also clumsy/forgetful. That just meant we were only a few weeks away from delivery.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Brad ran after Randy.

I stood between them instantly and glared at both of them. "Are you just trying to wake your mother and sister up?" 

Randy shook his head. "No, we didn't even know they were there."

I crossed my arms and looked at them. "Go upstairs and leave your mother alone until she wakes up. Go do homework."

The boys ran upstairs and I smiled at my sleeping wife. Normally, I didn't watch her sleep since I wasn't a pervert, but I just was in love with her. Her brown hair was what I hoped Hannah's would be. Her brown eyes were full of love, happiness and laughter.

Her chest rose up and down the way most pregnant women's did at this stage. It was hard for my poor wife to get a full breath in. After Hannah turned to the birth position, Jill's breathing would ease (but she'd get what felt like cramps). I went through this three times before.

Apollo barked at me and I chuckled. "Are you protecting the baby too?"

He licked me and held up a dog toy for me to play tug of war with him. I grabbed it and started playing with it. Tossing the toy, I tossed it and he fetched it for me, running back for me to throw it again. Apparently, we were playing fetch now. Athena was curled up on Jill, purring and sleeping. Both were fans of lots of sleep so we had lots of cat naps in the house.

"Dad, can I help cook dinner?" Randy asked. "I like cooking."

I smiled and nodded. "I was about to make tuna noodle casserole. I'll give you the part that has no tuna in it."

Randy nodded. "I'm sorry for almost waking up Mom. Are you still mad at us?"

I shook my head. "No, that was mostly me being overprotective again. Just imagine how I'll be when your sister starts dating.

Randy laughed. "Do Brad, Mark and I really get to control who she dates?"

I laughed too. "Sort of. You guys get to give the walk through and if he passes inspection, he goes to me."

Randy laughed and I started cooking. Though Randy was now a teen, we still liked to do stuff together. There weren't many things that both Randy and I loved to do together, but when there was, we tried to do it as often as possible. Cooking was one of those things.

"Has Mom still been feeling hot today?" Randy asked. "I put in the fan for her after school before I went to a friend's house."

I smiled. "Thank you for doing that. She seems to be feeling a bit cool right now."

"Did I tell you I got an A on my project?"

I shook my head. "No, that's great, Randy! Your teacher loved your report on your abnormal family?"

Randy laughed. "They loved how many accidents you got into."

I laughed too. "Most people do. Are you excited for school to be over? Your sister should be here by the time it's over."

Randy nodded. "I get to be in the same school as Brad so we can tease each other."

I smiled and cooked the food. "Are you interested in any girls yet?"

Randy blushed and I had my answer. At that age, he was starting to get interested in girls and was officially in puberty. His beginning of puberty was opposite of Brad's but that still was okay. He and I shared the same personality while Brad and I shared the same interests.

"Her name's Beth. She's in my class and she's really cute!"

I grinned. "Why not invite her over after the baby's born? Girls go nuts over babies."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "No idea."

….

I stormed in and saw Dad and Randy cooking what I assumed was for supper. Mom was on the couch asleep with the pets curled up by her. Angrily, I kicked the cabinet and Dad turned looked at me.

I was fuming right now. Dalton's mom, Alexis, was angry that I defended Mark from her precious Dalton again. She said that Mark provoked him, but it was the opposite actually. Mark never provokes anybody (Mom and Dad squashed that urge right out of us). The only time he uses his karate is for self-defense. Even then, I protect him.

"Alexis claimed that Mark provoked Dalton!" I yelled.

Randy glared at me. "What? That's totally stupid! Mark never provokes anyone!"

"What's happened now?" Dad asked as he put the casserole in the oven. He took off the mitts and looked at us.

"Mark, Randy and I were walking back from the bus stop today and Dalton blocked our path. We asked him to move and he pushed Mark," I told.

Randy nodded. "We forced him out of the way when he wouldn't move and he pushed Mark so we pushed back is all. Self-defense/protection."

Dad sighed. "I'll talk to her. Thank you guys for protecting Mark again."

"I really wanna beat up Dalton."

Randy grinned. "We could do that. Or we could prank him."

"You mean use what Dad taught us?"

Randy nodded. "He told us that for a reason."

We looked at Dad who grinned and nodded his approval. If there was one thing we could count on, it was that Dad wasn't one of those strict and stern dads. He would help us prank somebody who deserved it and protected us when we needed that. We loved our Dad!


	39. Happy Mother's Day (May 9, 1994)

While Jill was at the spa with Mom and Nancy (girls' day), the boys and I were cleaning the house for her. This week, Jill's parents had gone to see Carrie, but were coming back next week. I was happy that it was just the six of us but I did love her parents even though they were sometimes annoying. Anyhow, one of our presents to Jill was that we'd clean the house. We were also leaving little surprises for Jill around the house as a present too.

"Why do we have to clean if the house looks clean already?" Mark asked.

I chuckled. "Because that'll help your mom and it's her Mother's Day present. Your mom just loves it when we clean the house. Brad, go clean the bathroom, Randy, do the dusting and Mark, clean the windows and doors."

I started cleaning the counters and I chuckled. When Jill came back, she would be totally surprised in a good way. Quickly, I ran over to where Jill had flowers planted and I put some seeds in the ground, covering them. Jill loved gardening. It was a hobby that kept her busy during the spring. Right now, she couldn't do it so Wilson was keeping up the plants for her.

"Dad, I left the chocolate bar in the fridge," Mark smiled.

I grinned. "Good. Now, go leave the drawing you made up in our bedroom."

Mark obeyed and I grabbed a vase. Happily, I put water in it and put the flowers in. The flowers were her favorite: Daffodils. She just adored those and I liked the smell (plus they were pretty).

"Dad, we left the clay bowl on the table," Randy smiled. "What next?"

"Go clean your rooms and leave your poems for her in there."

I started cooking her favorite meal: steak and potatoes. With a smile, I cooked it just enough for her and planned on the boys and I having pizza. The doctor said Jill needed to get more protein anyhow.

"Are the cookies done?" Brad asked.

I nodded and put the cookie sheet on the table to let them cool. The cookies were Jill's absolute favorite: chocolate chocolate-chip. It was Mother's Day, so I wanted Jill to have one of the best Mother's Days ever.

Around the house, Randy left little notes of encouragement for Jill so that she'd feel appreciated aside from all that we were doing. Like I said, we loved our wife and mother who was basically supermom. Nobody compared to Jill in our eyes and nobody could take her place.

"Guys, your mom is going to love this!" I smiled.

Brad nodded. "She is supermom, after all."

"That's right."

"What do we do now?"

"How about we go in the garage and work on the hot rod?"

….

Parking, I parked at the spa and grinned at Nancy and Lucille (my mother-in-law). Today was one of my favorite holidays: Mother's Day. I would've invited my mom too, but she was visiting my sisters for the week. She'd be back next week, so we'd have a Mother's Day next week. Anyways, Marty and Tim treated Lucille, Nancy and me by giving us treatments to the spa. Since we were mothers, we each got the super mom spa treatment.

"How's your first mother's day as a mother?" I asked Nancy with a smile.

"I love it. I love being a mom so much! How is it being pregnant?" She laughed.

I laughed. "I'm just bursting with joy. I only have a few weeks until I meet my baby."

Lucille walked in with us and smiled. "I just love that I have three granddaughters and three grandsons."

"I'm glad. I'm excited to be a mom to a little girl," I smiled. "And for these hot flashes and aches to stop."

"Mine were worse because I had twins, but I know your pain."

We laughed and one of the ladies at the spa had us come back to the room to go get our massages. The room was dimly lit, but had candles in there and the room smelled like vanilla which was one of my favorite smells. There were three beds for us to use (one each) and three masseuses.

"Jill Taylor," The first one called. She was Asian with black hair in a bun and brown eyes.

I walked over and laid down after taking all my clothes off. The woman started by massaging my shoulders and I moaned happily. It felt just like it did when Tim did it and I loved it. The massage was deep into me and I just loved it. It took away the back pain and the other pressure.

"This feels so nice," Nancy smiled.

Lucille nodded. "I miss the days when Michael use to treat me to days at the spa for Mother's Day."

"Well, you raised your son to do right," Nancy moaned. "Ohh."

I laughed. "Hannah really likes this."

Nancy laughed and the massage ended. The next treatment was a facial, but since I was pregnant, we decided to skip it and go onto the manicure. It sucked, but next year, I wouldn't be pregnant and I'd have a weaned child. So, all in all, I promised that I'd get it done next year.

"So, you're pregnant? How far?" The manicurist asked as she filed my nails and I felt a sharp kick.

I chuckled. "I'm seven months along with a girl."

"A girl! How cute! What's her name?"

"Hannah."

She started cleaning my nails with safe cleaner and smiled. She didn't speak good English, but I grasped the basics of what she was saying.

"Is this your first child?" She smiled.

I shook my head. "No, this is my fourth. I have three boys at home."

"How cute! How old are they?"

"Brad is thirteen, Randy is twelve and Mark is nine."

The manicurist started painting my nails red and I waited patiently for her to do it. It didn't seem to take very long and they were done. They were the color red of my lipstick and I smiled. I only had two treatments left: a pedicure and my hair to be curled and washed.

I sat in the pedicure chair and started having my feet massaged. The treatments were working, especially since I felt Hannah start to go to sleep. Again, this was one of her sleeping periods so no painful kicks right now.

"When the girls are older, we should take them to do this as a Mommy-Daughter treat sometime soon." Nancy told as the pedicurist started filing my toenails.

I nodded in agreement. "I can't wait to do this with Hannah. Poor Tim's got two women to deal with now."

Nancy laughed. "Poor Marty has three."

"You know, you guys should think about moving closer to us," I told as the pedicurist started painting my toes.

Nancy nodded. "We were thinking of doing that. Claire and Gracie could be close to Hannah and they could spend time after school together."

The pedicurist finished my toes and it was onto my hair. They had me bend my neck back and started washing my hair. It felt so relaxing to be pampered at the spa and I couldn't wait for Hannah to get to do the same thing. They scrubbed my hair and dried it. They curled my hair and put it in a braided bob.

"Thank you so much!" Nancy hugged me. "This was an amazing day."

Lucille hugged me and I nodded that she could touch my belly. "She's quite the kicker, just like Tim was."

I laughed softly and we headed home. I walked in the door and the house looked incredibly cleaner. Had the boys and Tim been cleaning while I was gone? If so, this was an incredibly amazing Mother's Day present. It meant less work for me to do around the house and more time off my feet.

 _Happy Mother's Day, Mom! We can't imagine our lives without you!_ The note was in Randy's handwriting and I smiled.

I found my favorite flowers in a vase and a chocolate bar in the fridge! These guys were the sweetest!

Running upstairs, I ran upstairs and found poems from Brad and Randy.

 _Roses are Red,_

 _Violets are Blue,_

 _We dread going to school,_

 _But we dread being without YOU._

 _-Brad_

 _J is for how joyful you are!_

 _I is for how independent and strong you are!_

 _L is for how loving you are towards you are!_

 _L is for how much we love your laugh!_

 _We love you, Mom!_

 _-Randy_

I found a drawing in Mark's room and smiled. It was a drawing of the six of us and I loved my sweet boys.

After I had found all my presents I found the boys and Tim in the garage. With a laugh, Tim hugged me and kissed my head.

"I see you loved your gifts," Tim kissed me. "Happy Mother's Day, baby."

I kissed him. "How did I get so lucky to have you, Tim?"

Tim laughed. "I don't know, honey."

"Wanna go eat lunch now?"

"Absolutely."

…

Today, I had my last biweekly appointment for Hannah. In a couple weeks, it'd become weekly appointments. By then, she'd have turned upside down and gone down into my pelvis. That prospect was amazing and I couldn't wait for that. It'd mean that I was only a few weeks away from delivery.

"Jill, honey are you ready to go?" Tim asked.

I waddled up to him, feeling hot (temperature-wise) like usual. Lately, I had these terrible hot flashes where I was overheated. My poor husband found the room to be cold while I was terribly hot.

"Yes, honey. Give the pregnant woman time to get to you," I laughed.

Tim laughed softly. "Sorry, dear."

I laughed and he opened the door for me to get in. I got in and we started heading to the doctor's office.

"Jill, do you know I love you?" Tim asked as we drove.

I laughed. "Yes, Tim, but I love you more, honey."

"Not likely, I love you to the moon and back."

I chuckled and sat in the car as we parked in the doctor's parking lot. We headed inside the building and I walked with him, sitting in the chair. Lately, I hated to go walking and it hated me. I got out of breath quickly and it sucked majorly. I couldn't wait for pregnancy to be over.

"I'm hot," I whined.

"Need a cold compress?" Tim fished for one.

I put it on my head. "Thank you, honey."

"Jill Taylor," The nurse called.

I walked over and stepped on the scale. I was 170 pounds. After the baby was born, I'd work hard to lose it.

The doctor's appointment was short and sweet. We did the urinalysis and the vital tests which all turned out to be okay. The next part was my favorite. We were doing the Doppler.

"Hi Hannie, Daddy loves you," Tim chuckled and I smiled.

Only six weeks until I was full term…


	40. Only a Few Weeks (May 16, 1994)

Mom and I sat on the bed as I grabbed my bag for the hospital and opened it. Today, I was going to pack my bag for the hospital. I felt Hannah turn upside down and I had a feeling she was coming earlier than expected. Since my feet hurt if I stood up too long, my mom offered to pack for me. Tim had taken the boys to go see a football game with my dad. So, it was just my mom, Wilson and me. Though my mom was a bit unsure of Wilson, I wanted him there. He was such a nice man and I wanted him around Hannah.

"What to pack first?" Wilson looked at the list. "Photo ID, insurance form and hospital forms."

I stood up and looked through my purse. "I have them right here. Let's put them in a Ziploc bag so they aren't lost."

Mom nodded and put them in the bag for me and read the next item. "Eye glasses."

"I don't wear them," I told and felt a sharp kick.

My hips started to hurt and I rubbed them. Since she was now descending into the birth canal, my chest and lungs no longer hurt. I was able to get a big breath in and out (yay) but I had pelvis and hip pain (boo). Lately, Tim had been protective and made sure that I was okay.

"Three pairs of non-skid socks for before or after labor," Wilson read. "Neighborette, which drawer would that be?"

"Top drawer on your right," I told and sat up. "I don't care what color I have on."

Wilson grabbed a color of each and put them (balled in pairs) in my bag.

"A warm robe or sweater for the hospital," Mom read.

"There's a sweater that I've been meaning to get rid of. It's the farthest on the left."

Mom grabbed the red sweater that I didn't really like and folded it for me like it was a nice piece of laundry. Personally, I didn't care for the sweater, but I wanted things to be folded, so I let it go. I knew what it would be used for and it was the only sweater or robe I could think of that I could sacrifice.

"Headband or ponytail holder," Wilson read. "Jill, would those be in the bathroom?"

I nodded. "Look in the top drawer above the sink."

Wilson found it and packed it for me.

"Sugar-free or hard candy to suck on during labor," Mom read. "I have some that I can take when we go to the hospital."

"Okay, Mom," I nodded and looked at the next item. "Non-perishable items and change for vending machines."

I thought about it. "Tim has a big bag of change packed already. But I have raisins and other non-perishables downstairs."

Wilson went to go get them and while he did, I rubbed my stomach. Oddly, I wanted some of Wilson's wisdom right now. I wanted to hear him quote an old author or philosopher. That man was such a giver and I felt bad that he was alone, but he didn't seem to care. He'd always have time to babysit our kids (Al did too) and talk to us by the fence.

"2 maternity bras," I read and fetched them out of my dresser. I folded them and put them in my bag.

The next item was travel-sized toiletries and we had plenty of those. I packed shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, face wash, toothbrush, toothpaste and hairbrush.

"Loose, lightweight clothing," Wilson read.

I packed a gray shirt with jeans and put it in my suitcase, carefully putting the bras over my outfit.

"Outfit to go home in," I read and picked out a red maternity polo shirt with a jean skirt.

I put it by my outfit in my suitcase and smiled at what I had so far. It was surreal to me that I got to pack for the hospital to have a _baby girl_.

"Light reading—magazines and newspapers," Mom read.

I packed a few of my magazines and a short book that was easy to read and not too deep to focus on.

"Bath towel," I read. "I'll go get it."

I fetched the blue towel and folded it into a square. I put it in my suitcase and looked at the next item.

"Hair dryer," I read again.

I got it out of the bathroom and put it in my bag. I wrapped the cord around the dryer and also packed one of the old home pillows that was for when we were sick. I packed a few pairs of maternity underwear too and the nursing pillow that Tim and I bought a few months back. I also packed an old nightgown of mine.

"For the baby, you need a car seat," Wilson read. "I saw that in the station wagon already."

I nodded. "What next?"

"A coming home outfit," Mom read.

I packed a white onesie that said: Daddy's Girl and Mommy's World in pink and gray with a pink and gray sparkly skirt with booties.

"Blankets," I read.

I put the blankets we had packed into the baby's bag.

"That's all. Thanks, Mom," I hugged her.

Wilson hugged me. "Thanks, neighborette, for having me."

"Wilson? Would you want to stay for supper with us? I know you're probably lonely."

Wilson nodded. "That sounds delightful."

…

I walked up and smiled at what I saw on the couch. On the couch, Wilson was seated next to Jill, with Athena in his lap and Apollo sitting like a guard dog. Jill's mom was sitting at the counter with her dad while the boys were outside. To both Jill and myself, we considered Wilson to be a father. He always gave us words of wisdom and always had time for us. He acted like a grandfather to the boys and hardly ever got angry (if he did he never showed it).

"Hi-de-ho, neighbor," Wilson smiled at me.

I shook his hand. "Hey, Wilson. Did Jill invite you over for dinner?"

Wilson smiled. "Was that okay?"

"Of course, we love having you here!"

Wilson smiled. "Great! I'm gonna go pick up supper for you guys."

"Thanks, Wilson."

Wilson nodded and I sat by Jill, who looked ready to pop at any moment now, but I didn't dare say anything. If I did, I'd have an angry wife after me and when pregnant, I don't like going down that lane.

"Are you feeling okay honey? You look like something hurts. What hurts?" I asked as Jill lifted her feet off the floor.

Jill nodded. "My feet and my pelvis hurt really bad."

"How about I give you a foot massage?"

Jill put her feet on me and nodded. "Please do!"

I started rubbing her feet and she moaned happily. There was nothing I loved doing more than pleasing my wife (yes in that way too). If my wife and children were happy, then I was happy too. If not, it was counted on that I made sure that people knew about it and fixed it.

"Oh, that feels so good, honey," Jill smiled at me. "Yay! I can breathe again."

I chuckled softly. "Were you not able to earlier?"

Jill shook her head with a big smile. "Not until earlier today, so today's a big day!"

I smiled and kissed Jill, with her lips soft and I just loved my wife to death. Soon, we'd welcome a baby girl and everything would change. We'd adjust to having a baby in the house and all the changes it brought. Swings, diapers, tiny clothes, teething toys and more.

"Jill, are you excited to finally be done being pregnant?" I asked with a smile.

Jill kissed my cheek. "While I'll miss having a little baby to bond with in my belly, YES I am super excited."

I laughed softly. "Those pudgy little cheeks."

"Those cute little feet," Jill laughed. "And the way they sleep."

I laughed and nodded. "That too."

I kissed Jill's head and put my arm around her as she elevated her feet. With a smile, I looked at my beautiful wife and felt super lucky that I got her as a wife. I was so lucky in the wife department. Not only was she an amazing woman, she was supermom to the boys (and now Hannah) and to me.

"Can I talk to the belly?" I asked. "I need my little girl."

Jill laughed. "Do you think I'd ever tell the daddy of my baby no?"

I raised my eyebrow and she laughed.

She raised her shirt and I rubbed her stomach. I felt a sharp kick in response. She most definitely was awake right now. It still seemed surreal that I was going to be a daddy to a little girl. I'd see tutus, leotards and everything associated with girls. I'd have two people who would be nuts around the same time.

"Hi baby, it's Daddy. Are you making Mommy's hips hurts?" I asked.

Jill laughed as I felt a kick. "That means yes."

I laughed and kissed her belly. "Daddy's not mad honey. In fact, Mommy and I can't wait to meet our favorite baby girl."

Jill kissed me. "Can baby and Mommy sleep, honey?"

I laughed and kissed her head. "Of course, honey. I'll go make supper."

…..

I woke up to a Braxton-Hicks contraction and groaned softly. Rushing to my side, Brad, Randy and Mark ran to me to see what was wrong. If it's not my parents or Tim, it's the boys running to help me. I groaned and sat up. Braxton-Hicks contractions were NOT fun.

"Mom, are you okay?" Mark asked.

I shook my head and then nodded. "Yes, honey. I'm having a Braxton-Hicks contraction. That means the baby's preparing to be born, she just won't be born in the next few days or so."

"Do those hurt?"

Randy gave an "Are-you-stupid" look. "No, they just feel like sunshine."

I laughed and shook my head. "Your brother's right. They're painful, but they're not excruciating."

Brad laughed. "I bet you can't wait to have Hannah now.

I laughed and hugged them. "Yep. I can't wait for you guys to be big brothers, either."


	41. Make Way for Baby (May 23, 1994)

I fell asleep on the couch (one of my short bursts) and I had one of the dreams that eventually came true about seven years later. My mom and dad were out getting stuff groceries for me. While they did that, Tim was out filming Tool Time with Al and the boys were at school. So, I was home alone with the animals. Apollo was at the side of the couch, laying down like a guard dog. Athena was curled on my hip, purring like a motor boat.

 _Dream_

 _I woke up in a room that was set up for a dance recital. I was about seven years older (I was about forty-four and Tim was about forty-seven). My hair was in a bob like it usually is and I was wearing a long sleeve light blue dress with a matching button-up sweater and high heels. Tim had short hair with a blue plaid shirt and nice slacks. Brad had a purple and yellow school jacket on with a red shirt and jeans while Randy had a maroon sweater on with jeans. Mark had a green shirt with jeans._

 _Anyways, we were sitting in the recital room and out came a dance teacher. She was long and skinny with brown hair and brown eyes. She had her hair wrapped in a bun and had a nice red dress on._

" _Welcome to the annual dance recital of Shooting Stars Dance," The woman smiled. "I'm Mrs. Andrews. We're so proud of all of our dancers. The first number is a solo by Hannah Taylor called, "What a Wonderful World"_

 _Out came my daughter who now looked seven years old. She had long brown hair that was pulled back in pigtails with a costume that looked like an angel costume. She looked absolutely adorable and walked out with an eager expression. My heart swelled with love for my little girl._

 _The music started and Tim started to film it. She danced like a pro (Mother's bias) and made the audience not want to look away._

" _She's amazing. How does she do all that with her legs?" Mark asked._

 _I looked at him. "Dancers learn how to do all sorts of things with their bodies. It's their instrument as they call it."_

 _Tim beamed at me and then at Hannah. "My little girl's amazing."_

 _Brad laughed. "She has the audience eating out of her hand. How does she do that?"_

 _Randy whispered, "You need facials for the dancing to matter. Without emotion, it's just movement on stage."_

 _Brad nodded and I watched Hannah give a sad expression. The expression looked so real that Tim and I were sad. The song itself was a sad song but could also be happy. I interpreted it as being either about seeing the joys of your family or about when you lose someone close to you._

" _This makes all those bills worth it," Tim smiled._

 _The dance ended as Hannah bowed and walked off. I clapped loudly and woke up._

I woke up to Tim staring at me and I was still indeed very pregnant. Phooey, I loved the dream and it was something I hoped would come true. I wanted my girl in dance so bad but I wouldn't force it. I'd try it for a year, but I had a feeling she'd love it like Brad loved soccer.

"Did you have a weird dream, honey?" Tim asked.

He rubbed my back soothingly.

I shook my head. "No. In fact, I really loved the dream."

Tim chuckled. "What was the dream?"

"It was seven years in the future. You were 47, I was 44, Brad was 20, Randy was 19, Mark was 16 and Hannah was seven. We were sitting at Hannah's dance recital and we were watching her dance. She was the most beautiful dancer."

Tim kissed my head. "We can always put her in dance, if you want, honey."

I hugged him and smiled. "You know the bills will be enormous."

Tim kissed me. "Money is no object when it comes to Hannah's happiness."

I beamed and kissed his cheek. Hugging him close, I hugged him close and buried my face in my husband's chest. He kissed my head and laid back, letting me lay on my side into him. Softly but gently, he rubbed my back and kissed my head. He kept rubbing and made me feel so much better.

…

I stomped up the stairs, slamming my door shut and I chucked one of Mark's Lego toys at the wall. It broke (like I expected, but I didn't bother to fix it. I was too mad and I'd just break it again. How could Brad call me a shrimp in front of his friends? He acts differently when we're at home with him and when we're around his precious friends.

Maybe Brad's just a selfish jerk! All he cares about is how he looks in front of his friends! That was just my anger talking but I could care less. I wanted to kick Brad and shake some sense into him. At home and on the bus, he was fine, but at places like the park or at the neighbors' houses, he was different.

He was all, "No, Randy" or "Go play with Mark" and the latter one really stung. It was basically saying that he wanted to play with me as much as he did Mark. Back in the day (a year ago), Brad and I were like best friends. We'd get into trouble together and do nearly everything together. It just wasn't fair! He got the fun things and I got Mark.

Mom opened my door and walked in. Her belly looked like it could burst any day. "Honey, what's the matter?"

Her soft hands hugged me close. My head was against her chest and above her belly. She rubbed my back.

"Mom, it's not fair!" I started to cry into her. "Why does Brad get all the fun stuff? He won't let me play with him still."

Mom rubbed my back. "Shh, honey. I'll talk to Brad. What'd he do?"

I sniffled. "I went up to ask if I could play basketball too since he usually lets me, but around his friends, he told me no. He acts like I'm five years old."

"I'm sorry, honey," Mom kissed my head. "I know how much that hurts. My sister wouldn't let me play with her because I was younger and "a dork"."

I laughed. "Can I help you with something?"

Mom smiled. "Well, I was just about to eat some cookies. Want to eat some with me and help me fold laundry?"

I nodded and ran after her eagerly. While I was starting to not like playing with Mom anymore, I still liked it at times. She was a playmate that always listened and did a lot of what I wanted to do. She'd listen when Dad was sometimes focused on Brad or Mark. She understood my pain.

I ran downstairs and Apollo barked at me playfully. Mom smiled, hugging me close as she grabbed the cookies.

"Sit on the couch, honey," Mom told.

I obeyed. "Can Beth come over sometime?"

Mom shook her head. "Not until after the baby's born, I'm sorry honey. It's too close to me having the baby."

"After Hannah's born, can she?"

Mom beamed. "After she's born, she's welcome whenever she wants."

I grinned and started helping her with the laundry.

….

I waddled down the stairs and got ready for what I didn't know would be my last prenatal appointment. Everything seemed in good shape right now, but since it was the 36th week and she was in head position, they wanted weekly visits. I had nothing better to do, so I hardly complained.

I was able to catch my breath since the pressure moved to my pelvis. While that was a yay, it meant I would have what felt like mild period cramps. Boo. That hurt like heck and I couldn't wait for this part to be over. I only had a month left of pregnancy (technically I was almost full term) so I was pretty happy about that. It seemed like it went so fast yet took so long.

Tim took me to my appointment and the baby was fine.

((A/N: Next chapter is the last chapter of this book! Hope you enjoyed this story!))


	42. The Birth of Hannah (May 30, 1994)

I felt a cramp in my lower back and I sat up, yawning. There was no use in trying to sleep since it was one of those nights where I wouldn't get any sleep. I looked at my happily sleeping husband and I groaned. Was this just another ache that came with pregnancy?

I ran to the bathroom and forced out some (gross) diarrhea! With a groan, I looked at the toilet and shook my head. Well, this was it. The day I had been waiting for! I was at the end of my pregnancy and labor had taken over. It wasn't that bad, so I went over to Tim who was yawning awake. Had he woken up from me having a bit of diarrhea in the toilet?

I felt another cramp that lasted for only thirty seconds. The pressure was a bit more intense, but I waddled over to Tim. While we both would be excited, this meant that we'd have to leave (probably in the middle of the night) while the boys slept. I knew they wouldn't mind, but Mark was still young enough to not understand.

"Tim, I'm in early labor," I told and hugged him.

Tim smiled and kissed me. "My wife's finally about to have our itty baby girl."

I chuckled. "You wanna go downstairs with me? I think my parents are watching TV down there."

"Sure…Mommy."

I laughed and walked down with him. With a careful hand on my back, he helped me down the stairs and I saw my parents. Mom was watching the TV while Dad was fast asleep on the couch. Well, this was it. While Tim went to go tell his side of the family (just his mom, Marty and Nancy), I went to go tell my parents. I had to tell Wilson at some point too so that he could stay with the boys.

"Mom, I'm in early labor," I smiled and winced as another short contraction came on and was about forty seconds.

"Oh, honey! That's great!" Mom hugged me.

She woke Dad up who smiled. "Congrats, honey!"

"Honey, I'm gonna go tell Wilson,"

I nodded and fixed myself some toast to eat so that I wouldn't go totally hungry. The contractions were only about fifteen minutes apart now. Since the boys were asleep, I decided against waking them up. I'd be leaving in a couple hours and they'd just go back to bed.

"Honey, I'll go grab your bag," Mom went upstairs and Dad smiled at me.

"Are you excited to finally have the baby?" Dad asked with a smile.

I laughed and nodded, drinking some water. "I can't wait to hold my little girl in my arms and experience having a baby girl."

Dad laughed again and kissed my head. "I can't wait to have a granddaughter. She's gonna turn out just like you."

I laughed. "Poor Tim then."

Dad laughed again and chuckled. "He'll survive.

Tim walked in with Wilson who gave me a big hug and smiled. He went to the phone and called Al and Ilene, letting them know I was in labor now. Sitting on the couch, I walked over to them and Tim kissed my head. With a laugh, I held his hand and let him massage my back.

"Neighborette, how far apart are your contractions?" Wilson asked.

I chuckled. "They're about fifteen minutes apart."

He smiled. "Not far along then."

"No, I'm in the first stage."

Tim sat by me and we started watching a movie together. Wilson had put on _Old Yeller_ and I knew how sad it was. So, I started looking at the baby clothes and Tim smiled at me.

"Feeling okay, honey?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I groaned and whimpered, my back starting to hurt. The contraction was painful. The contractions were getting closer and closer together. Right now, they were only about ten minutes apart. When they were five minutes apart or more, I'd have to go to the hospital. That meant in a couple hours, I'd be delivering my baby.

"Jill, are you okay?" I looked at her.

I gave him an "Are-you-stupid" look. "I'm just peachy."

Water dripped onto the floor and I knew it was serious. That meant true labor had set in and this was no joke. I was having my baby today whether I liked it or not. It was only the 37th week, but she was considered full term by now. She was healthy (aside from minor complications).

"Guess what this means?" Nancy smiled and I ran (how a pregnant woman can) and hugged her.

Lately, Nancy and I had been best friends. We shared mothering stories and she had helpful pregnancy hints.

"Nancy!" I hugged her and smiled.

She smiled. "Let's go, people!"

Rushing down, Tim rushed down the stairs with his bag and we ran to the car. The day I had been waiting for was finally here. Hours of pushing would be worth it to hold my itty bitty baby. Anyways, Mom and Dad went into their car, Nancy and Marty into theirs and Tim and me into ours.

I climbed in the car and put on sunglasses so my eyes wouldn't be hurt by the sun. In the car, I found a stress ball that I guessed was for me. The contractions were coming on about ten minutes at a time (early), but my water broke. That meant the chance of infection of Hannah was high.

"Thank you, honey," I told as I squeezed the stress ball. "Tim?"

"Yes, honey?" He started the car.

"Please go as slow as you can," I yelled as another contraction came.

He chuckled. "Yes, dear."

He started driving and let me put it on soothing music. Truthfully, I didn't care about music right now, but this helped me feel better. I rubbed my stomach and put my hand on the stress ball.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Tim looked at me as we drove.

"I feel like a ray of sunshine," I snapped.

Tim laughed. "Dumb question."

With a laugh, I sighed and sat in the car as Tim drove us to the hospital. The rest of the ride was quiet. Tim was driving (and holding my hand) and I was squeezing the stress ball and dealing with contractions that were now eight minutes apart. It gave me time to think and I couldn't wait to hold my baby. Today would be the day.

We arrived at the hospital and I got out, seeing Nancy and Marty's car along with my parents' car there. This was it. The moment Tim and I had been waiting nine long and bumpy months for. We were going to meet our fourth and last baby. We didn't want any more kids after Hannah.

"My wife's in labor. She's registered as Jill Taylor," Tim held my hand as Nancy ran to my side and Tim's mom was already there, waiting.

I screamed in pain as a contraction came on, now only six minutes apart. With a glare, I looked at Tim and the contraction was lasting for forty-five second now. It was the second stage of labor and it hurt like heck. Groaning, I screamed in pain again and the nurse took me to a room.

The nurse had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She had Mickey Mouse scrubs on and she looked very nice.

"Can I get you to pee in this cup?" The nurse who's name was Addison asked.

I sighed and went in the cup (I had done this for nine months) and I was sick of it. After I went in the cup, they indeed confirmed I was in labor (a duh).

"We're going to give you an IV," Addison smiled.

 _Oh, really? I thought you were giving me a kidney,_ I sarcastically thought.

They stuck the needle in my arm just as I screamed in pain from a contraction. I hugged Tim's arm and he chuckled at me. Kissing my head, Tim kissed my head and the nurses put the blood pressure cuff on my arm.

"120/70. Very good, Mrs. Taylor!" Addison wrote it down.

 _Who stuck sunshine up your butt, Mrs. Perky?_ I didn't say the thought out loud, but I smiled at her and another contraction came on.

"Breathe, honey," Tim showed me how to breathe.

Nancy nodded. "Don't think about the contraction. Think of the cute little bundle you get to hold in your arms."

I breathed through the contraction and it was over.

"Can I have a wash cloth, Tim?" I asked as Tim found one and put the cool cloth on my face.

Addison smiled. "Do you want an epidural?"

I nodded. "Yes, please, Addison."

The nurse fetched Lloyd who walked in with the huge needle that was for it. I was never scared of needles, but the epidural one was huge! I squeezed Nancy and Tim's hands tight as the doctor gave me the epidural.

"Can I have some ice chips please?" I looked at Addison.

"Sure!" Addison went to go fetch some and Nancy smiled at me. "Another contraction's coming."

I breathed through it again and Tim's hand went white from how hard I squeezed. His poor hand, but I wasn't worried about that right now. With a smile, Lucille and Mom watched and Addison handed me some ice chips.

I put them in my mouth and started sucking on them. As I did, another contraction came on and I breathed through it.

The epidural was starting to work thankfully. Parts of my body were feeling numb from the epidural, but other parts still hurt like crazy. It was all part of childhood, but that still didn't change the fact that it hurt. Suddenly, Tim was becoming annoying to me and I snapped.

"Tim, would you shut up?" I snapped and screamed as a contraction came on.

I admit, I wasn't the nicest person while in labor.

Tim seemed shocked and turned around. "How are you feeling?"

"Like an angel. How the hell do you think I'm feeling?" I snapped.

Nancy laughed. "Transitional period. How fun."

"It's as fun as getting bloodwork done," I snapped.

Mom laughed softly. "Ah, it won't be long now and we'll have a new baby."

"'We?' Did you carry in her your womb for nine months? Or did half of you go in her? NO! Tim and I made her. She's _ours_ ," I snapped again.

Mom backed off from that and Nancy laughed softly. For some reason, Nancy wasn't as annoying to me as Tim and Mom were. Maybe it was my hormones or that she had recently given birth herself. Still, Tim was becoming less annoying and my mom was now the most annoying person on earth. It'd be rude to ask her to leave, but I'd been rude for the past ten minutes.

"Tim, can you please brush your teeth?" I wafted away the smell. "Gross!"

Tim laughed. "Yes, Mother Dearest."

"I'm sorry, honey," I looked at him sadly and he chuckled.

He kissed me and rubbed my back. "You're in pain, sweetheart. That's how I'd react too."

Mom nodded. "I know you didn't mean it."

Lloyd looked at my cervix and smiled. When I saw, I knew what it meant. I was now ten centimeters dilated (fully) and I was now ready to push Hannah out. The hardest part was coming and the most painful. While I was overjoyed, I was a little sad that I had to say goodbye to pregnancy after this. I loved this pregnancy, but I always had my journals and my pregnancies.

"Jill, push," Lloyd told me.

I pushed while holding Tim and Nancy's hands. I started breathing again.

We waited for a minute and the contraction came again. Though it was quick, the minute seemed like an eternity to me.

"Push, Jill," Tim whispered in my ear and let me squeeze his hand.

I pushed again and we waited a minute, I kept squeezing Tim's hand and we kept pushing through the contractions.

"You can do it, Jill!" Nancy encouraged me.

I pushed again and screamed in pain. Boy, I couldn't wait until this part of the birth was done and over with. Soon, I'd have my baby to hold in my arms and I couldn't wait for it. The contraction came again and I pushed. Tim squeezed my hand and I smiled at him.

"Hi honey," I looked at him.

Tim smiled. "Hi, Jill."

"I love you. Anybody with a father as funny and handsome as you is the luckiest child in the world," I smiled.

Tim smiled. "Anybody with a mommy as super as you is lucky too."

"This is the big one," Lloyd told after he suctioned out her nose. I started pushing again and I heard a baby crying.

Her crying was soft and high, like a girl's usually is. I smiled in tears as the doctor put her on my chest.

The covering that covered her in the womb was still there, but she was tiny compared to Brad or Mark. She about matched Randy's size. She had my light skin and a headful of dark hair. Her little lungs definitely worked and I chuckled as she was learning to be in the outside world.

"Dad, do you wanna do the honors?" Lloyd handed him the scissors to cut the umbilical cord.

"You bet I do," Tim cut the cord and Addison gently took Hannah. She suctioned her nose and throat with a cry from Hannah.

(A/N: I'm skipping her delivering the placenta)

"Hannah is five pounds and seven ounces. A bit small for a baby, but she's healthy aside from a couple complications. Nothing too severe and no need for the NICU."

Addison handed me Hannah and Tim took a copy of her birth certificate and signed it. With a smile, I looked at my daughter who opened her bright blue eyes. She had gotten Tim's eyes and for that I found it cute! All my kids had their dad's eyes and I was emotional.

"Hi, sweetheart," I smiled as her eyes met mine. "It's Mommy. Mommy loves you more than anything, honey. You look so cute. You don't ever have to worry about being scared or hurt. You have your daddy and brothers to protect you, but Mommy's here too, baby doll."

Tim smiled. "She's beautiful."

"We have a baby girl," I smiled up at him.

Nancy and Marty had gone to give us privacy. My parents had gone to go tell Wilson the good news and my mom went to go tell Al and Ilene. It was just Tim, Hannah and me there. I wanted it that way.

Hannah's hand reached and she gripped my finger. Her tiny hand was small enough to grasp my finger and I kissed her head.

"Daddy gets to hold you now," I smiled.

I handed her to Tim.

Tim's POV

I held my baby girl in my arms and my smile widened when her reflex smile came. With a laugh, I kissed her head and looked at my little bundle. She had Jill's dark brown hair, but my bright blue eyes. That was an odd combination, but she looked beautiful nonetheless.

"Hi, princess, it's Daddy. You're daddy's one and only princess, do you know that? Daddy loves you more than any other little girl in the world. Even your cousins. You're as beautiful as your mommy. Just know that I'll make any big bad go away and so will your brothers. My princess."

I kissed her head and looked at my tiny bundle in my arms. Whenever I looked at her, my heart warmed with love.

I (and her brothers) was the first man she'd experience in her life. When she grew up, I wanted her to see and pick a man that was worthy of her. To me, no man was worthy of getting my princess. I wanted her to see that not all men were dumb and rude (if they were, they'd meet my wrath).

I was also her protector. I protected Jill and Hannah in a different way than I protected my boys. While they needed protecting at times, I saw that my daughter and wife needed more of it.

I was still awestruck that I had a daughter. I had someone who'd call me Daddy from when she started talking to the day I died. I had a human who'd greet me at the door and her smile would just brighten my day.

The tiny being had grabbed my hand and fallen asleep. Her breathing went up and down and I kissed her head.

"You love having a daughter, don't you Tim?" Jill asked and I kissed her head.

"More than anything. I love you, baby doll."

((A/N: That's the end of book one! Book 2: It's a Charmed Life is coming soon and I hope you guys like it! It goes from today to her 1st birthday, basically all of season four. XOXO –Sam))


End file.
